The Cullen's
by mulleriana
Summary: Isabella Swan, 22, chef de cozinha. Edward Cullen, 25, gerente do restaurante The Cullen's. O quão longe iria seu sacrifício? Uma fanfic escrita por Ana Carolina Müller e Nina Guglielmelli.
1. Forks

******Uma fanfic escrita por Ana Carolina Müller e Nina Guglielmelli. Twilight e seus personagens não são nossos, apenas usamos os personagens já existentes e os colocamos em outra realidade e outras situações.**

* * *

Eu nunca havia visto um lugar tão bonito... Principalmente numa cidade como aquela. Não era luxuoso, mas era aconchegante – e impecavelmente limpo. O nome _The Cullen's _estava no topo, gigantesco e dourado, imitando letra cursiva. A fachada vinho contava com grandes janelas, e mesmo do lado de fora era possível ver as mesas redondas e suas cadeiras, cujo encosto era quase um coração. Nenhuma parecia estar vazia. Julgando pelo tamanho da cidade, toda a população – em sua maioria, jovens – decidiram ir para lá naquela noite. Arrumei minha pequena mochila preta em um ombro só, e subi as poucas escadas em direção a porta dupla.

Mal entrei e o clima pareceu me inundar. Uma versão animada de _All My Loving _tocava por todo o restaurante, mas poucas pessoas dançavam. A maioria preferia se ajeitar nos bancos almofadados, também vermelhos, típicos de lanchonete (mas que ali pareciam luxuosos). Todas as paredes eram brancas, o que fazia o ambiente parecer maior.

Eu avancei para o balcão (vermelho), sorrindo para o rapaz gigantesco atrás dele, que se balançava com a música. "_Fale com Edward." _A voz de meu primo, Jasper, soou em meus ouvidos.

- Você é Edward? – Perguntei tentando fazer com que me escutasse por cima de todo aquele barulho.

Ele ergueu os olhos pretos para mim, abrindo um imenso sorriso ao negar com a cabeça.

- Está lá atrás. – Indicou a porta da cozinha com a caneta, logo voltando a anotar.

Hesitei. Será que podia entrar? Ele me olhou, inclinando a cabeça para responder minha pergunta em silêncio.

Passei pela lateral do balcão, empurrando a porta com certa força. Depois que passei olhei para trás, me certificando de que não iria bater em mim, e pude ver de relance os olhos do homem em minha bunda. Prendi o riso, e virei a cabeça para o ambiente em que estava.

Não havia nada ali que não fosse branco ou preto, a não ser talvez alguns pratos. Quatro ou cinco pessoas com uniformes brancos trabalhavam agitadas, e eu olhei diretamente para a mulher com o chapéu de chef. Ela virou, franzindo a testa para mim ao limpar as mãos num pano de prato.

- Posso ajudá-la?

- Eu sou Bella... E... Sou prima de Jasper e Rosalie. – Sorri sem jeito, puxando a mochila mais junto do corpo.

A mulher abriu um largo sorriso, se aproximando e tocando meu ombro ao beijar minha bochecha. Seus olhos verdes ficaram animados de repente. - Olá, Bella! Eles me disseram que viria.

- Disseram...?

- É, sim. – Seu rosto iluminado continuou próximo do meu enquanto ela me puxava para a porta que entrei, e em seguida entrávamos numa pequena sala atrás do imenso balcão. O lugar era pequeno, e tudo ali parecia ser feito de madeira. Fiquei parada enquanto ela mexia em alguns papeis em cima de sua mesa. – Eu vi o currículo que mandou para meu e-mail... E é muito bom. – Sorriu, me olhando de relance. – Boa faculdade, bons trabalhos em Phoenix... Mesmo que por pouco tempo. Mas, é, podemos tentar! Eu ando muito atarefada trabalhando como chef, e ainda cuidando de todo o resto por aqui... Gosto de cozinhar, mas alguém tem que colocar esse lugar pra frente, não é?

Ela riu, me entregando um papel que somente fingi dar uma lida rápida.

- Edward é o único que realmente me ajuda nisso aqui. – Ela sorriu consigo mesma, parando novamente a minha frente com os braços cruzados. – A propósito, eu sou Esme. E, se não se importa, estou um pouco atarefada hoje... Pode falar com ele, irá te ajudar. Está lá atrás.

Assenti, saindo da sala com um sorriso. _Atrás_. Certo, o grandalhão também falara isso, mas não vi nada. Como era mesmo o nome dele? _Emmett_. Emmett, namorado de Rosalie. É, ela tinha um ótimo gosto.

Voltei para a cozinha, e segui até uma porta no fundo dela. Dava para a rua, uma espécie de beco com alguns sacos de lixo com cheiro de comida podre. Parei, olhando rapidamente em volta. Franzi o nariz quando um cheiro de cigarro me invadiu, e me virei com uma careta. Então, o vi.

Estava apoiado na parede do restaurante, as costas relaxadas enquanto um dos pés também se apoiava nela. A cabeça estava um pouco baixa enquanto tragava, parecendo pensativo ao manter os olhos no chão. Dei um pigarro, e eles os ergueu, mostrando a mesma cor dos de sua mãe. Logo em seguida, pareceu ficar tenso. Afastou-se da parede, arrumou a camiseta cinza sob a barriga lisa e jogou o que sobrava do cigarro no chão, pisando para apagar totalmente. Franzi a testa, olhando em volta de maneira divertida enquanto ele parecia tímido e visivelmente incomodado com a minha presença.

- Você é Edward? O... Gerente? – Sorri, zombeteira.

- Só estava relaxando um pouco. – Ele ergueu o queixo, sério.

Assenti, guardando o papel que Esme me dera no bolso de trás da calça.

- Eu sou Bella. Sua mãe disse que meus primos avisaram que eu viria, e então...

- Eu sei quem é. – Ergui a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas ele recusou.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, sem graça, e eu recuei limpando-a sutilmente em meus jeans. De repente, ele pareceu arrependido da grosseria. Abriu um meio sorriso, e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, andando até mim.

- Jasper me disse que sua comida é ótima. – Seu sorriso aumentou, e eu assenti, um pouco incomodada com a proximidade. Ele fedia à cigarro.

- É... – Disse simplesmente, dando um passo para trás com um sorriso lisonjeiro (e enojado ao mesmo tempo).

Ele ficou em silêncio, parando e deixando alguns poucos metros entre nós dois. Finalmente deu um fim à conversa.

- Pode voltar amanhã. E... Vamos ensiná-la algumas coisas antes de realmente começar. – Sua voz soou seca novamente, e ele voltou para dentro da cozinha sem olhar para trás.

(...)

Joguei a mochila em cima do sofá e, em seguida, meu próprio corpo. Charlie dormia na poltrona novamente, roncando alto enquanto a TV continuava a mostrar um programa sobre pescaria. Eu levantei com um suspiro e a desliguei, cutucando-o carinhosamente para que fosse para a cama. Ele resmungou algo dormindo, e continuou ali. Dei os ombros, pegando o cobertor no sofá e colocando por cima do meu pai.

Quando cheguei em meu quarto, o velho quarto desde os meus 10 anos ou um pouco mais, liguei o computador. Mal entrei no MSN e minha mãe me chamou, animada por novas notícias. A verdade é que ela era péssima usando ele, mas insistiu, porque aparentemente e-mails demoravam demais para chegar. "_Mensagens instantâneas, Bella! Não é incrível? Ah, a tecnologia..." _Revirei os olhos com a lembrança, sentando e lendo o que ela havia mandado.

_"E então? O emprego é seu?"_

Me ajeitei, digitando rapidamente.

"_É, sim. Esme adora Jasper e Rosalie. E, consequentemente, eu também_."

Minha mãe mandou uma resposta um pouco confusa. Ela era péssima com o teclado. Cerrei os olhos, tentando entender o que era _faraténs_. E os quilometros de pontos de exclamação que vinham em seguida. Agradeci, dizendo que estava animada - o que não tinha tanta certeza.

Desliguei o computador e, vestindo meu pijama de ursinho (que ninguém podia saber que existia) me joguei de bruços na cama, ficando quieta no quarto escuro. Era realmente uma oportunidade muito boa trabalhar no _The Cullen's, _mas talvez ficasse muito melhor sem o gerente e seus modos grosseiros. Mas eu saíra de Phoenix para isso, e não havia outro lugar tão bom naquela minúscula cidade.

Abracei meu travesseiro e fechei os olhos, tentando afastar aqueles olhos verdes da minha cabeça ao adormecer.

* * *

**Como minha primeira long fic, já finalizada há algum tempo, TC passou por uma bela edição antes de finalmente começar a ser postada aqui. Eu conheço a impaciência da maioria das leitoras que procuram o resto dos capítulos em outros sites, mas a história trata de um tema sério, e eu quero que cada vez mais pessoas tenham acesso. Por isso, agora ela estará aqui no FF, também.**

**Capítulo novo toda quinta, ok? Eu sei que esse começo não dá muitas pistas sobre o tema, mas logo vocês vão começar a desconfiar. Espero que continuem acompanhando e que aprendam tanto quanto eu tive o prazer de aprender com esses personagens.**


	2. Treinamento

No dia seguinte, o relógio despertou às seis da manhã. Assim que acordei, o rosto de Edward me veio à mente e eu soltei um longo resmungo, enrolando para levantar. Esme não me dera um horário certo para chegar no restaurante, mas eu sabia que abria as 10 – e queria deixar a impressão de que era pontual.

Eram sete e meia quando finalmente fui para o banheiro. Tomei banho, escovei os dentes – durante ele – e todo o resto, logo voltando para o quarto e vestindo uma blusa de manga comprida cinza com a mesma calça jeans do dia anterior. Quando desci, Charlie já havia ido para a delegacia. Não valia a pena cozinhar só pra mim, mesmo que adorasse fazer isso. Com certeza acharia algo na cozinha do The Cullen's.

Saí de casa em direção à picape que ganhara como presente de formatura, e às 8:10 estava na frente do restaurante. A fachada novamente me convidou à entrar, mesmo que não houvesse clientes. Emmett estava na mesma posição do dia anterior, mas desta vez concentrado em passar o que anotara para o computador. Esme estava em seu escritório com a porta aberta, e um homem de sua mesma idade (no máximo 40 anos) estava apoiado no batente, conversando com ela. Bati a porta dupla com certa força para chamar a atenção, e funcionou. Todos viram que eu estava ali.

- Chegou cedo! – Ela sorriu, levantando e vindo até mim. Sorri de volta, grata pela idéia da pontualidade ter funcionado. – Ah, esse é meu marido, Carlisle.

Ele se virou, e eu parei por dois segundos ao ver seu sorriso estonteante.

- Olá. – Respondi simplesmente, com um mínimo aceno. Emmett pareceu reprimir um riso.

A porta se abriu e bateu de leve em minhas costas, seguida de um "ops" vindo de fora. Dei um passo para o lado, e uma figura pequena entrou carregando várias sacolas. Esme suspirou aliviada e pegou tudo das mãos dela, conversando sobre a razão da demora. Alice era o nome dela, pelo que pude ouvir.

Abriram a porta novamente, e _ele _entrou, de mãos vazias. Assentiu educadamente para mim e deu um tapa no ombro do irmão antes de entrar no escritório com seu pai e fechar a porta. Não sorriu em nenhum momento, e muito menos falou.

Mordi o lábio, sem ter muita certeza do que fazer ali sozinha com Emmett. Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, divertido.

- Gastronomia, hãn?

Assenti.

- Pff. – Resmungou. – Fácil.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Fácil? Por acaso sabe a diferença entre uma sopa e um caldo? Entre Creme Brülée e Crema Catalana? Consegue preparar um Gugelhupf? E que tal um Crudité? Acho que não.

- Ei, calma Bellinha! – Ele riu. – Só estou dizendo que não vejo razão para existir um curso disso. É um dom que se tem, sabe? Tipo... Ler.

Franzi a testa, desviando o olhar para Alice, que aparecia na porta me chamando. Eu tinha muito o que ouvir antes de meu primeiro dia, mesmo que fosse só observar.

Às 10 horas em ponto, Emmett abriu a porta para os clientes e foi embora, junto com seu pai. Carlisle era médico no hospital da cidade; o restaurante não era nada mais que um hobbie para Esme. O local estava oficialmente aberto, e senti um frio na barriga desnecessário. Somente Esme, Edward e Alice continuaram ali com o resto dos funcionários. Alice não tinha um emprego exatamente, ao contrário de seu irmão, que era gerente. Ela acabara de entrar na faculdade de Moda, e ajudava um pouco enquanto não estava na aula.

Os primeiros clientes chegaram às 10:45, e eu comecei a acompanhar toda a movimentação na cozinha, não parando tão cedo. Havia comido um pouco quando chegara, e as 14:00, quando fui liberada para comer, eu já estava faminta. Preparei um prato como uma espécie de marmitex e, quando estava prestes a comer, Edward me chamou para o escritório. Estranhei, mas obedeci.

- Só queria dizer – começou, me acompanhando com um prato maior que o meu – que gosto do seu entusiasmo com o emprego.

Assenti, mastigando devagar.

- E também quero me desculpar pela maneira que nos conhecemos. Quero começar de novo. - Ergui as sobrancelhas, encarando-o enquanto ele mastigava sem tirar os olhos de mim. - Eu sou Edward Cullen, tenho 25 anos e trabalho como gerente aqui desde que desisti de ser músico.

- Por que fez isso?

- E você? – Perguntou, me ignorando.

- Isabella Swan, 22, formada em gastronomia. Prima dos Hale. – Sorri de leve, dando mais uma garfada. Após engolir, completei. – Você toca?

- Piano. – Disse logo após engolir. Assenti.

- E por que desistiu?

Ele ficou em silêncio e, se já não havia nenhum sorriso em seu rosto, agora menos ainda. Sua boca parecia se retorcer para baixo. Mudei de assunto.

- Então... São só vocês três, mesmo? – Perguntei, me referindo a seus irmãos.

- Sim. Emmett é o mais velho, e Alice a mais nova. – Respondeu sem muita vontade.

- Hm...

- E você? – Ergueu os olhos para mim, mastigando um pouco mais de comida.

- Sou filha única. Meus pais são separados... Meu pai mora aqui.

- E sua mãe é de onde?

- Phoenix.

Agora ele parecia realmente interessado. - Parece quente. Não gosto disso.

Sorri de leve, encarando seu rosto enquanto engolia.

- De quem puxou esses olhos? – Perguntou, abrindo um meio sorriso.

- Meu pai.

- São muito bonitos. Expressivos, quero dizer.

_Meus_olhos eram bonitos? Ele já havia se olhado no espelho?

- Hm... Obrigada. – Respondi por falta de uma palavra melhor.

Levantei em silêncio, levando o prato e os talheres para a saída do escritório. Quando abri a porta e olhei as pessoas em volta, ele parou ao meu lado, ainda sério. Ou meio triste. Desviei o olhar, resmungando algo sobre voltar ao trabalho.

Mal virei, andando por trás do balcão, e alguém trombou comigo antes mesmo que eu pudesse chegar a porta da cozinha. Abri a boca sem saber o que fazer, olhando para o molho de tomate que tomava conta da minha blusa enquanto um garoto ficava parado sem reação na minha frente.

- Jacob! – Esme berrou, aparecendo ao nosso lado com vários guardanapos. – Olha só o que você fez! Eu disse para fechar a embalagem lá. Espera na moto enquanto eu refaço tudo. – Bufou, me ajudando a limpar a blusa.

Edward riu alto, um som que eu ouvi pela primeira vez.

- Desculpe... – Murmurou Jacob, que parecia divertido. Sorriu ao encontrar meus olhos, e eu não pude deixar de rir também. Esme esbravejou novamente, e ele obedeceu, olhando para mim uma última vez antes de entrar na cozinha.

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews e quem favoritou, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo ^^ Até quinta!**


	3. Carona

A hora do jantar no The Cullen's era sempre o período mais animado do dia. Alice fazia questão de aumentar a música – que nunca parava de tocar. Normalmente eram bandas antigas, não me lembro de ter ouvido algo novo ou remixado em nenhum momento. Por volta das oito horas estavam todos animados, como no dia anterior em que fui falar com Esme pela primeira vez. Ela parecia confiante comigo, e eu estava torcendo para que me deixasse realmente trabalhar.

Parei na porta da cozinha, olhando a movimentação dos clientes pela pequena janela. Eu precisava me erguer um pouquinho na ponta dos pés para isso, enquanto Alice, ao meu lado, literalmente pulava para alcançar o buraco redondo, coberto com um vidro fino. Observei em silêncio enquanto a porta da frente se abria, e Jasper entrava com sua irmã. A garota ao meu lado soltou um gritinho e em seguida colocou as mãos na boca, olhando para si mesma.

- Alice, o quê...?

- Jasper! – Falou alto, olhando pela janela novamente. – Ele não é tudo?

Ergui as sobrancelhas, olhando meus primos serem recebidos por Jessica e encaminhados até uma mesa.

- Olha aquela bunda... Ai! – Alice girou os olhos como se estivesse tendo um desmaio ou algo do tipo, abanando o próprio rosto.

Mexi a cabeça negativamente, rindo enquanto abria a porta e me aproximava deles.

- Oi, gente. – Sorri, mas somente Jasper retribuiu. Rosalie pousou os olhos na mancha em minha blusa antes de olhar para meu rosto.

Mike, que trabalhava como garçom ali há pouco tempo, parou ao meu lado com um sorriso ao abrir seu bloquinho.

- O que vão querer, hm? – O garoto já conhecia meus primos. Quer dizer, acho que todo mundo se conhecia nessa cidade. Mike estava no último ano do colégio.

- O que há de bom lá, Bella? – Jasper perguntou com um sorriso.

- Muita coisa. Mas nada meu. – Dei os ombros. – Não estou oficialmente contratada, ainda.

Ambos pareceram desapontados, realmente gostavam da minha comida. Rosalie mexeu rapidamente no cardápio ao lado, e sorriu consigo mesma.

- Quero strogonoff, só. – Disse, sem olhar para Mike. Jasper pediu o mesmo.

Ele assentiu, ainda animado, e se afastou na direção da cozinha.

- Onde está Emmett? – Perguntei para minha prima, tentando puxar assunto.

- Na academia.

Emmett trabalhava lá desde que se formara em Educação Física, e foi assim que se aproximou de Rosalie. Ela se matriculou no lugar só para chamar sua atenção com calças apertadas e coisas do tipo. Bom... Funcionou.

- Hm... – Resmunguei, sem saber como continuar o assunto. – É melhor eu voltar... – Sorri. – Bom apetite. - Acenei rapidamente, me virando.

Mal cheguei perto da porta e Alice saiu, quicando até a mesa e parando com uma pose sexy. Ouvi ela dizer um longo _oi_, ignorando Rosalie enquanto apoiava ambas as mãos na mesa, fazendo os braços comprimirem os seios na direção de Jasper. Suspirei longamente, divertida, voltando a assistir enquanto os outros cozinheiros trabalhavam.

(...)

As portas do restaurante se fecharam quando o relógio bateu exatamente 1:46 da manhã. Um casal saiu por último, e Esme trancou a porta assim que entraram em seu carro. Eu e Edward suspiramos, cansados, apoiados em uma mesa próxima a janela. Alice já havia ido embora. Mesmo que meu corpo implorasse por minha cama, eu realmente estava gostando de estar ali. Estava animada para o dia seguinte.

- Bella... – Esme se virou, sorrindo timidamente para mim. – Talvez amanhã possamos aumentar seu treinamento, não acha?

Ergui uma sobrancelha, um pouco confusa.

- Aumentar?

- É, quero dizer... Começar a me ajudar com a comida. Não tomando conta de tudo, como logo fará, mas... Agindo mais. – Sorriu. – Concorda?

- Claro! Vai ser ótimo, mesmo. – Sorri largamente, ficando em pé e pegando a pequena bolsa que havia trazido.

Ela afagou levemente meu ombro ao passar por mim e voltou para a cozinha, dando um boa noite para todos os funcionários que estavam saindo. Virei, prestes a me despedir de Edward, mas seu olhar fixado em mim despertou curiosidade o suficiente para que não conseguisse mais sair dali.

- O que foi? – Perguntei enquanto ele se levantava. Balançou a cabeça devagar, ignorando minha pergunta. Como sempre.

Parei por alguns segundos, analisando seu rosto enigmático.

- Você... Está com sono? – Perguntei, mordendo o lábio inferior da maneira mais sexy que pude. - Podemos ficar por aqui e fazer um café, ou algo do tipo...

- Não, obrigado. – Ele falou quase por cima de mim, sério. – Precisamos descansar.

Abaixei a mão que passava por meu cabelo até minha bolsa, com uma mistura de raiva e gratidão. Por que eu queria tanto ficar perto dele, mesmo sendo absurdamente mal educado?

- Certo. – Resmunguei alto, murmurando um boa noite enquanto disparava para fora dali.

Abri minha picape vermelha, e joguei a bolsa no banco do passageiro, subindo o mais rápido que podia no lado do motorista. Vi pelo canto dos olhos Edward saindo do restaurante antes de todos, novamente querendo se desculpar. Ignorei, dando partida no carro. Uma, duas, três vezes. Nada. Aquela lata velha!

Gritei cheia de raiva enquanto descia, chutando a porta do carro e deixando uma pequena marca por causa da ponta emborrachada do meu all star. O _Cullen_parou, analisando a situação. Antes que pudesse fazer ou dizer algo, Jacob apareceu por trás do restaurante prestes a ir embora, mas parou, me olhando preocupado.

- Pifou, ãhn? – Perguntou com um suspiro. Respirei fundo.

- É. – Respondi, simplesmente.

- Olha, eu posso te levar pra casa na minha moto... E amanhã levamos seu carro... Tenho uma oficina lá em casa. O que acha?

A oficina, é claro! Jacob sempre gostou dessas coisas. Eu o conhecia desde criança, brincávamos juntos. Mas talvez ele não se lembrasse... Billy, seu pai, vivia trazendo-o para a casa de Charlie nos verões em que eu estava aqui. Ele mudara muito. Estava mais alto, um pouco mais forte – mas, ainda assim, magro. Já fazia algum tempo que era entregador do The Cullen's, assim como Sam.

Ergui os olhos para Edward, vendo ele parecer tenso. Sorri comigo mesma, tentando enciúma-lo.

- Certo. – Sorri para Jacob, me aproximando da moto já ligada. Ele sorriu largamente, me entregando um dos capacetes.

Ajeitei a bolsa em meu colo e subi, abrindo a perna o máximo que pude para jogá-la do outro lado do banco, empinando a bunda para que aqueles olhos verdes vissem muito bem o que estavam perdendo.

* * *

**Enquanto Edward dá uma fria nela, Jacob aproveita pra se aproximar... E a Alice caidinha pelo Jasper? Hahaha Até o próximo!**


	4. Discussão

Era feriado em Forks. Aniversário da cidade. Mas estava a mesma monotonia de sempre. Marquei de sair com Rosalie, então. Eu e minha prima nunca fomos muitos próximas; além dos três anos de diferença, ela viveu em Forks sua vida toda - e eu me recusava a ir para lá o máximo que podia. Nos ultimos meses em que estive na faculdade, começamos a nos falar quase todo dia. Acompanhei todo o namoro com Emmett, desde sua inscrição na academia até lá, dois anos depois.

Estacionei minha picape em frente a grande casa branca, e minha tia saiu correndo ao ouvir o motor engasgado.

- Olá, Bella! Quanto tempo! Olha só pra você... - Sorriu, me abraçando antes que eu pudesse realmente sair do carro.

Ela começou a tagarelar, como sempre. Era o contrário de seu irmão calado - ou melhor, Charlie. Tinha os mesmos cabelos pretos e cacheados, que seus filhos não herdaram. Jasper e Rosalie eram loiros como seu pai, e muitas vezes era dificil convencer as pessoas que eramos da mesma familia. Ela falou mais alto e ainda mais animada quando o assunto chegou ao meu emprego, e eu agradeci com um sorriso sem graça, obedecendo quando me mandou subir. Bati na porta do quarto e abri, vendo minha prima de frente para o espelho se maquiando sem pressa.

- Oi, Bella. - Sorriu ao ver meu reflexo, destacando os cílios com um rímel preto cuidadosamente. - Já estou quase pronta.

- Onde vamos? - Perguntei, me segurando na maçaneta com um bico torto. Ela riu.

- Forks não é tão chata como parece. Podemos só dar uma volta.

Assenti, ficando em silêncio enquanto a observava passar batom. Ela não podia colocar os pés fora de casa sem estar absurdamente produzida. Alguém bateu em meu ombro, e eu virei, rindo ao ver Jasper somente com uma bermuda.

- Isso lá é roupa, Jasper? - Rosalie revirou os olhos, envergonhada pela maneira como seu irmão aparecia para as visitas.

- Estou em casa. - Ele franziu a testa, dando os ombros. Em seguida acenou para mim. - Oi, Bella!

Mordi meu lábio inferior, tendo uma idéia repentina. Peguei o celular da pequena bolsa que carregava, e ri baixinho ao erguer ele para meu primo.

- Faz uma pose, Jazz! - Rosalie soltou um grunhido de desgosto, e ele imitou um surfista, virando um pouco de lado (o suficiente para mostrar sua bunda de perfil). Alice me agradeceria por isso.

(...)

Escolhemos um banco na praça principal da cidade, próxima à escola. Estávamos comendo talvez o terceiro saquinho de pipoca. Estava frio, e eu me segurei para não comprar sorvete e voltar congelada para o restaurante. Em um momento de silêncio, me arrisquei a perguntar.

- Então... Você se dá bem com os Cullen? Quero dizer, todos eles?

- Sim. Eles gostam de mim, e isso é o que importa. - Ela sorriu de leve. Assenti, esperando um complemento, mas nada veio.

- E... Os irmãos dele? - Insisti. - É amiga deles?

- Alice é... Animada demais pro meu gosto. É meio adolescente, ainda. E Edward... - Me ajeitei no banco, mais atenta. - Bom, ele é um pouco estranho.

- Mesmo? Nunca notei nada. - Menti, franzindo a testa forçadamente.

- Quando conheci Emmett... Ele era tão diferente. Era animado, educado. E tinha uma namorada assim como ele. - Parei, tentando imaginar um Edward feliz, atendendo os clientes com um grande sorriso no rosto. - Mas, três meses depois, eles terminaram. E ele nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Ignorei a pontinha de ciúme que me veio ao imaginar Edward e uma garota qualquer. Ciúme? Não, era mais raiva. Agora quem teria que aguentar um Edward rabugento era eu!

- Talvez... Ele tenha ficado mal... Só isso. - Sorri de leve e dei os ombros. Ela balançou a cabeça, indicando que não.

- Fala sério, Bella! É normal ficar um pouco triste, mas não assim! Não depois de dois anos. Ele largou a música, que era o que mais gostava. Hoje em dia, toda vez que vou lá ou na casa deles, posso contar nos dedos às vezes que o vejo sorrir. Desde que essa garota sumiu, ele não se preocupa mais com nada. Aliás, por ser tão desocupado, ele concentra toda a sua paranóia na organização do restaurante. É bom se preparar. - Ri baixinho, um pouco nervosa de repente. - Ah, e ele começou a fumar também! Faz dois anos que fede absurdamente.

Ela terminou fazendo uma careta. Realmente era um cheiro péssimo.

O que acontecera com ele, afinal? Qual era a importância dessa garota para ele acabar _assim_?

(...)

Respirei fundo ao parar em frente ao balcão, arrumando a bolsa em meu ombro. Edward olhou para mim sem realmente erguer a cabeça, observando enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego. - Desculpe o atraso...

- O restaurante abre as 10. Já avisaram você? - Ele perguntou todo irônico, anotando qualquer coisa num pequeno bloco. Suspirei.

- Já, sim. - Ergui parte do balcão para passar, mas ele colocou o braço na minha frente, como um pedágio. - São 10:40! - Ergui a voz, olhando seu rosto igualmente séria. Só então reparei que estava com um avental e uma touca na mão erguida, bloqueando minha passagem. Ele abaixou, me entregando.

- Não entra mais na cozinha sem isso. - Ele disse, monótono, abaixando o olhar novamente para o papel enquanto andava pelo restaurante vazio.

Contei até 10 e, depois de colocar a bolsa perto da caixa registradora, arrumei o avental em mim. Fiz uma pequena careta ao ver a touca que deveria usar, e ele pareceu perceber.

- Estava achando o quê? Que mora num programa de televisão e usaria chapéus encrementados? Higiene em primeiro lugar. - Ele parou, me encarando pelo canto dos olhos enquanto checava se todas as cadeiras em uma mesa redonda estavam firmes.

Qual era o problema dele com organização? Arrumei a touca em meu cabelo, prendendo ele todo com certa dificuldade. Quando ergui os olhos, ele estava a minha frente, analisando minha expressão.

- Onde passou a noite? - Ele perguntou como se tentasse se controlar.

- Como disse? - Franzi a testa, cruzando os braços no peito ao me aproximar. Tentei encará-lo, mas meu queixo mal chegava em seu maxilar.

- Onde. Passou. A. Noite? - Ele deu longas pausas entre as palavras e arregalou os olhos, como se eu fosse retardada.

- O que está insinuando? - Ergui uma sobrancelha, pasma com a acusação.

- É divertido andar de moto com aquele garoto, é? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas, ironico.  
Parei por algum tempo, processando o que ele dissera.

- Que tipo de mulher acha que sou? - Ergui o tom de voz e, automaticamente, subi nas pontas dos pés para encarar seu rosto mais de perto. Não era tão fácil brigar sabendo que estava ridícula com aquela coisa na cabeça.

Ele revirou os olhos, se afastando.

- Você é típica, não é? - Perguntou quase tão alto quanto eu, voltando a arrumar tudo. - Se passa por santa, mas no fundo é a mesma vagabunda de sempre. - Disse num tom casual, e eu senti o fogo saindo por minhas narinas.

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para responder, ele começou a falar novamente, e eu vi de relance a cabeçinha de Alice aparecendo na janela em intervalos de segundos.

- É a primeira vez que chega atrasada, ou melhor, que não chega duas horas antes do horário. Coincidentemente, noite retrasada você pegou carona com seu mais novo amiguinho. - Agora ele estava a centímetros de mim, mais uma vez. - Se tivesse sido só uma noite, teria descansado ontem o dia todo. Mas não! Aproveitou todas as horas que podia. Você está com essas olheiras gigantescas, e bafo de coca-cola, o que quer dizer que tomou a única coisa que achou para ficar mais alerta. Se estivesse sozinha, teria feito café. Porque é a única coisa em que é boa, não é? Cozinhar. - Ele fez silêncio enquanto me olhava, e ergueu o braço para o computador ao lado, apertando enter para um programa qualquer que aparecera. - Não, espere. Deve existir algo em que é muito melhor... - Ele colocou o dedo do meio dentro da boca, fazendo um gesto obsceno antes de entrar pela porta da cozinha.

Fiquei parada, respirando fundo enquanto observava a porta ir e voltar várias vezes depois que ele passara. Arranquei a touca do cabelo rasgando-a um pouco, e gritei sozinha, seguindo ele com passos firmes. Eu passara a noite toda pesquisando, era isso que havia feito! Diversas doenças mentais, todos os tipos e graus de depressão e bipolaridade, e até as coisas mais bizarras possíveis. Eu precisava saber o que ele tinha. Eu precisava, porque me importava demais com aquele cara, por mais insuportável que fosse!

Andei como se tivesse rodinhas nos pés, encontrando a cozinha vazia, exceto por ele e Alice. Meu cabelo foi para a frente do meu rosto enquanto eu ficava parada a frente dele, socando seu peito com toda a força que podia.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ! ODEIO! – Berrei, me rebatendo para tentar machucá-lo de alguma maneira. Mesmo assim, tudo foi em vão. Eu ainda gritava quando ele quando segurou meus pulsos com firmeza, me colocando contra o balcão.

- PARE COM ISSO! – Ele gritou de volta, pressionando meu corpo contra o mármore para tentar me controlar.

- ODEIO VOCÊ! – Curvei meu corpo para a frente, demorando na última palavra.

- Você não me conhece. – Ele pareceu controlar sua voz, entredentes, mas os dedos estavam apertando demais meus pulsos.

- Conheço o suficiente pra saber como é mal educado, arrogante, e não tem o mínimo de respeito pelas pessoas! – Respondi chorosa, tentando me esquivar dele. – ME SOLTA!

Eu deveria parecer uma louca com meu cabelo bagunçado daquele jeito. Ao ver meu movimento com a cabeça para afastar os fios do meu olho, ele se tocou.

- Não pode entrar aqui sem touca! – Ele disse ao me soltar, bravo ao mudar totalmente de assunto.

- POIS EU QUERO QUE SE FODA! – Berrei, ignorando a cabeça de Emmett aparecer na janela do lado de fora da cozinha. Ele estava se divertindo, é claro. – VOCÊ TAMBEM NÃO ME CONHECE! Não sabe nada sobre mim. Pensa muito bem antes de abrir essa boca fedendo a nicotina pra falar do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer! – Apontei um dedo para o rosto dele, e ele segurou minha mão com uma força desnecessária para abaixá-la. Eu tentei resistir, mas ele foi mais forte, colando meus pulsos nas laterais do meu corpo.

- EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ MORRA! – Berrei com os olhos fechados, e os abri no mesmo segundo em que acabei a frase. Ele havia soltado minhas mãos, e o silêncio ali parecia que não iria acabar mais. Eu nunca o vira daquela maneira; Alice prendera a respiração e Emmett, já do lado de dentro, parecia fazer o mesmo.

Os segundos mais longos que eu poderia imaginar procederam ali, nossos olhos sustentando uns aos outros, até que Esme apareceu com sua costumeira roupa de chef, colocando o chapéu por cima da touca. Parecia não saber muito bem o que acontecera, mas reparou que havia algo errado ao ver meu cabelo bagunçado e as mãos de Edward em meus pulsos.

- O que... – Parou, analisando a cena. – Há algo errado?

O homem a minha frente se afastou com uma ultima olhada para mim, mal respirando. Fiquei parada enquanto Esme falava algo com seus outros filhos; mil coisas se misturavam em minha mente. Por que todos tiveram aquela reação com minha frase? Era óbvio que não era sincera. Bom, nem tanto assim. E, mesmo que fosse, Edward e eu nem mesmo éramos amigos. O que eu queria para ele não deveria ter a mínima importância, pelo menos em sua concepção. Esme se aproximou, colocando a mão em meu ombro para chamar minha atenção.

- Pegue outra touca na despensa, certo? Precisamos começar o trabalho.

Assenti processando sua ordem várias vezes até realmente entender.

* * *

**Sinto muitíssimo pela falta de post na semana passada, viajei e fiquei sem tempo. Espero que esse capítulo tenha compensado. Palpites sobre o que o Edward tem? Até o próximo!**


	5. Sangue

Nas semanas que se passaram, eu não falei mais com Edward. Ou talvez a verdade fosse que eu nem mesmo olhei na cara dele. Duas semanas depois do acontecido, Esme me contratou oficialmente como chef do The Cullen's, e eu recebi até mesmo uma pequena matéria no jornal da cidade. Forks não tinha muitos acontecimentos emocionantes. Eu fazia minhas refeições do lado de fora do restaurante agora, mais especificamente no lugar onde vi Edward pela primeira vez. E ficava lá justamente para não ter que aguentá-lo durante minha meia-hora livre. Eu tinha sempre uma companhia nas refeições: Jacob. Eu mesma fazia nossos lanches, na maioria das vezes, e ele adorava ressaltar como eu era ótima cozinhando.

Todos os dias eram a mesma coisa, como se nós três estivéssemos programados. Eu e Jacob almoçávamos juntos e, quando nosso horário livre estava quase acabando, Edward saia para fumar. Nossos risos paravam no mesmo instante, ele e Jacob se encaravam, e eu voltava ao trabalho.

Eu realmente estava gostando de trabalhar lá. Todos eram animados na cozinha (as coisas ficavam ainda mais divertidas quando Emmett aparecia). Mas uma onda de melancolia vinha junto com Edward, como se a alegria de todos os funcionários sumisse quando _ele_ abria a porta.

Certo dia cheguei cedo – até demais – e fiquei nervosa, pensando em um jeito de me ocupar com alguém para que o gerente não puxasse assunto comigo. Sentei em uma mesa vazia, já com meus _itens de higiene_ (como ele chamava) e, antes que ele pudesse me dirigir a palavra, Alice entrou saltitando pela porta da frente. Sorri, aliviada, e a puxei para a cozinha. Estávamos ficando muito amigas.

- Não me deixe sozinha com ele. – Resmunguei, me apoiando na bancada. Ela revirou os olhos, simplesmente, tirando o notebook de grande bolsa que trazia.

- Alguma hora vão precisar se entender. – Ela disse, ligando.

Assenti comigo mesma, com as costas apoiadas no balcão. Ao meu lado, ela apoiou seu computador.

- É complicado, Alice. Ele é tão grosso, e eu não suporto pessoas assim. Se ele não mudar, como eu posso... - Ouvi o barulho do _Windows_ iniciando, e logo um suspiro vindo da pequena garota ao meu lado.

Franzi a testa e me curvei para a frente, arregalando os olhos e ficando de frente para a tela em seguida. - O QUE É ISSO, ALICE? – Eu não sabia se ria ou ficava nervosa. Ao lado das pastas e ícones estava meu primo, vestindo somente uma bermuda.

- É a foto que você me deu, ué.

- Não era para usar como plano de fundo!

- O que é que tem? Quem é que vai ver? – Ela revirou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto passava o dedo indicador pelo contorno da bunda de Jasper.

Passei as mãos pelo rosto demoradamente, enquanto ela ria e soltava gritinhos ao meu lado.

- Um dia... ESCREVA O QUE EU ESTOU DIZENDO! – Berrou no meio da frase, antes de continuar. – Um dia eu vou morder essa coisa deliciosa. – Disse, apontando para o traseiro do meu primo. Ergui uma sobrancelha, observando com os lábios pressionados um no outro. – E isso... E isso aqui também! E aqui... – Ela começou a sonhar sozinha, apontando para todas as partes possíveis do corpo dele, sem realmente olhar para onde.

Em certo momento não consegui mais conter o riso, e Alice me acompanhou. Mas fomos interrompidas com os outros funcionários chegando.

A garota desligou o notebook rapidamente, sem conseguir fazer o que pretendia quando o abriu. Talvez só quisesse mesmo olhar para seu mais novo pretendente.

(...)

Por volta das 13:00, o restaurante estava lotado. E eu era a maior responsável por tudo. Felizmente, era boa em mandar todos trabalharem enquanto eu mesma agilizava muita coisa. Os pedidos não paravam de chegar, e os pratos toda hora saiam. Mas parecia que aquela velocidade não era suficiente.

Edward abriu a porta com tudo, vestindo um terno impecável. O lugar não era _chique, _mas os clientes se arrumavam bastante para ir, e os funcionários não ficavam para trás. Ele andou diretamente para mim, e eu bufei, me desconcentrando do prato que preparava.

- Será que pode agilizar isso? – Disse, sério.

- Estou fazendo o máximo que posso. – Retruquei. – E estamos indo muito bem.

- Esme fazia tudo com o dobro de eficiência!

Fiquei em silêncio, empurrando ele levemente com o cotovelo ao pegar o sal próximo a sua mão. Logo depois estava uma faca que eu usara para picar as cenouras, e havia me esquecido completamente de guardar. Edward fez menção de sair, mas logo voltou, pronto para dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Escute aqui! – Tirei a colher de madeira de dentro da panela, apontando para ele. – Desde quando você entende alguma coisa de comida?

- Desde quando? – Ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu toco esse lugar há 5 anos, e está sempre lotado. Mas nunca vi tantos clientes reclamando da demora!

- Ah, me desculpe por estar acabando com seu precioso restaurante! Eu realmente vou estragar tudo, como sempre faço, não é?

- Pode calar a boca e voltar ao serviço?

- Pode esquecer que eu existo?

- Isso não é possível, enquanto você for a responsável pela comida do _meu_ estabelecimento.

Bufei, recolocando a colher no lugar para mexer o molho com uma vontade desnecessária. Mordi a língua para não insinuar que queria demissão ou algo do tipo, e prestei atenção enquanto ele começava a falar alguma coisa. Pelo canto dos olhos, pude vê-lo apoiando a mão no balcão. Mas, ao invés disso, estava tocando a faca.

- Merda! – Gritou, erguendo a mão sangrando.

Ignorei qualquer raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento, e também o prato que preparava, tentando segurar sua mão nas minhas.

- Me dá aqui! – Reclamei.

- NÃO, NÃO PRECISA! – Edward pareceu desesperado de repente, esquivando a pele da minha. Cerrei os olhos, pegando um pano de prato do outro lado da panela. Quando me virei novamente para ele, já estava no pequeno banheiro que havia depois da porta dos fundos, com sua saída para a rua.

Larguei tudo o que estava fazendo, seguindo-o. - Edward, deixa eu cuidar disso!

- Você é enfermeira por acaso? Eu sei me virar. – Ele estava dentro do banheiro, lavando as mãos com o lábio inferior sendo mordido, provavelmente tentando suportar a ardência. Vê-lo sofrendo me deu um aperto no coração, e eu novamente tentei me aproximar. – JÁ DISSE QUE ESTOU BEM!

Olhei em seus olhos, desta vez com raiva. Por que diabos eu me importava com ele?

Jacob estacionou a moto atrás de nós e desceu, sorrindo ao me ver. Mas logo ficou sério ao olhar para dentro do banheiro.

- Tudo bem aí? – Havia realmente muito sangue na pia, e Edward parecia mais pálido, tentando acelerar a limpeza para que eu não precisasse intervir.

- A próxima entrega já está lá, Jake. – Mostrei a porta da cozinha com a cabeça, e ele assentiu.  
Assim que saiu, Edward me olhou, suspirando derrotado ao ver que eu tentava entrar ali com ele.

- FICA PARADO! – Berrei, autoritária, enquanto segurava sua mão sangrando. O cheiro me deixou um pouco tonta, mas ignorei. Ele se esquivou mais uma vez, pedindo controladamente que eu saísse. Como recusei, ele recomeçou a gritar.

- Ótimo! – Saí com passos firmes, voltando para a cozinha com as mãos molhadas. Eu mal havia tocado o sangue dele.

Jacob parou ao meu lado, franzindo a testa. - O que houve com ele?

- Se cortou. – Respondi, séria, enquanto lavava a faca. – E é auto-suficiente o bastante para cuidar de si mesmo, é claro! – Trinquei os dentes, me aproximando novamente da panela. Estava borbulhando. O molho passara do ponto.

Esme entrou na cozinha, perguntando calmamente o porquê da demora.

- EU ESTOU INDO, OK? SOU UMA SÓ! NÃO POSSO CUIDAR DAQUELE IDIOTA E AO MESMO TEMPO...

Um barulho veio a minha frente, e eu virei o rosto para ver o que estava acontecendo com a panela. De repente, meu rosto estava coberto de molho de tomate, assim como minhas roupas. Desliguei o fogo, simplesmente mostrando o fogão para Esme, num pedido mudo que assumisse meu lugar.

(...)

E então, era a hora do jantar. Eu estava me preparando (já limpa) para ir ao local de costume com Jacob. Preparei um lanche generoso para nós dois, com o máximo de queijo e carne que consegui colocar dentro do pão. Mas, antes que pudéssemos sair e nos sentar na escadaria na rua, alguém segurou meu braço.

- Hm... Bella? – Edward parecia hesitar quando me virei. – O que acha de jantar comigo hoje?

Franzi a testa, olhando de relance para Jacob, que respirava fundo. Ele segurava a porta aberta para mim, enquanto eu ficava no meio do caminho, sendo impedida de andar por causa da mão de Edward no meu cotovelo.

- Por que não vem e come conosco? – Perguntei, mostrando o garoto na porta com um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Preferia que fosse somente nós dois. – Seus dedos ficaram mais fortes em minha pele, e só então eu abaixei os olhos e vi o curativo envolvendo toda a palma de sua mão.

Mordi o lábio, sem saber como recusar. Olhei para Jacob e dei os ombros, obedecendo ao pedido do Cullen.

- Depois me diga se gostou, ok? – Sorri sem jeito enquanto me afastava, me referindo ao sanduíche.

Não era exatamente um encontro. Eu acho. Precisávamos ser rápidos; eu só fui liberada naquele momento porque o restaurante estava relativamente vazio, e Esme daria conta dos poucos clientes. Ele me levou para a mesma praça em que estive com Rosalie, e sentamos em um banco onde poderíamos ver muito bem a fonte funcionando. A luz do poste estava exatamente em cima de nós, como se alguém estivesse nos assistindo na escuridão.

Edward se ajeitou um pouco encolhido, talvez pensando que eu iria brigar com ele caso invadisse meu espaço. Observei, divertida, enquanto ele abria uma marmitex contendo somente macarrão e alguns pedaços de frango. Arrumei meu corpo ao seu lado, olhando o restaurante no fim da rua antes de começar a abrir meu jantar.

- Isso é tão... Pobre. – Disse, praticamente para si mesmo.

- Ah, é claro. Não está acostumado com esse tipo de comida, pobre garotinho mimado!

Ele ergueu a cabeça, mexendo ela negativamente antes de dar a primeira garfada. Mordi meu lanche, um pedaço pequeno, tentando pensar em algum assunto.

- Então, por que afinal estamos aqui? – Perguntei depois de engolir, olhando seu rosto.

- Eu só... Estava pensando em pedir desculpas. – Deu os ombros.

Eu assenti, mastigando um pouco mais do sanduíche.

- Novidade. – Ri baixinho, limpando a boca com meus próprios dedos.

Ele franziu a testa, parando com a comida à caminho da boca. - Como é?

Pressionei os lábios um no outro, apoiando as mãos no colo um pouco nervosa.

- O que você acha? Se não fizesse tanta merda, não precisaria se desculpar o tempo todo.

Um longo tempo de silêncio continuou, muito mais longo do que eu pensava. Eu já passara da metade do lanche quando ele voltou a falar.

- O fato é que... Eu não poderia tê-la acusado daquela maneira. E suas intenções em me ajudar foram boas.

Vi pelo canto dos olhos ele analisar seu curativo antes de voltar a comer. Edward engoliu o resto de comida que faltava ali e deixou o prato de alumínio entre nós. Antes que eu pudesse comer o ultimo pedaço do meu jantar, ele colocou a mão no bolso, procurando o isqueiro.

- Ah, não! – Reclamei, abaixando o lanche ao ver ele acendendo um cigarro.

- Me deixa. – Respondeu, ficando em pé enquanto tragava e soltava a fumaça para o lado oposto a mim.

Ele ficava absurdamente sexy com o cigarro entre os dedos, eu não podia negar isso. Mas o vento estava em nossa direção, e o cheiro estava vindo direto para mim. Bufei ao ver que não pararia e engoli o que faltava do lanche. Em seguida, fiz um bolinha com o papel alumínio, jogando em sua nuca. Ele virou, assustado, e eu ainda mastigava. Quando a comida desceu, eu ri alto, e ele ficou ainda mais confuso.

Edward começou a andar em direção a fonte e eu corri para ficar a sua frente, andando de costas. Seus olhos de esmeralda me fizeram lembrar uma antiga conversa.

- Então, acha meus olhos bonitos?

- Não só os olhos. – Respondeu depois de soltar a fumaça, abrindo um meio sorriso. Mordi o lábio inferior, esperando que não estivesse corada. Eu tinha noção de que era bonita (o suficiente), mas nunca nenhum namorado meu disse isso tão abertamente.

- O que eles têm de tão incrível?

- Parece chocolate derretido. Eu gosto disso.

- Gosta de chocolate?

- Só nos seus olhos.

Assenti, analisando seu ombro por alguns segundos. Ele voltou a falar, e sua voz chamou minha atenção para seu rosto.

- Sente falta de sua mãe?

- Bastante, para ser sincera. – Dei os ombros. Parei, sentindo a beirada da fonte bater em minhas pernas.

O vento veio com força novamente e, depois que passou, ele arrumou meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Ergui uma sobrancelha, mas ele não pareceu perceber como aquilo foi estranhamente íntimo.

- Me diga algo sobre você que ninguém sabe. – Pediu como se quisesse simplesmente saber meu nome.

- Eu... – Franzi a testa, sendo pega de surpresa. – Faço o melhor fondue de queijo da história.

Ele sorriu abertamente, o que era raro de se ver. - Alguém certamente sabe disso.

- Certamente. Não tenho segredos ou coisas do tipo.

- Eu... – Edward pensou, mas simplesmente deu os ombros. – Realmente. Sem segredos. Ah, bom, que tal isso: ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, não sou fascinado por cães. Sempre quis ter um gato.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, rindo alegremente. Ele deu os ombros mais uma vez, e em seguida mostrou o restaurante no fim da rua com a cabeça. - É melhor voltarmos.

- É, sim.

Observei enquanto ele tragava uma última vez, me acompanhando em direção à calçada. Assim que saímos da grama ele jogou o cigarro no chão, apagando o pouco que sobrou. Mexi a cabeça um pouco indignada, e ele me olhou sem se importar.

- Eu quebrei o braço quando tinha 8 anos, brigando com Emmett para ver quem ficava com mais doces no Halloween.

- Seria difícil ganhar dele. – Ri baixinho. – Eu... Sempre sonhei em ficar presa a noite toda dentro do McDonald's.

Edward me olhou divertido. Já estávamos na porta do restaurante quando ele riu, subindo a escada de costas para olhar para mim.

- Sua vida toda se resume em comida?

- E algumas coisas mais. – Respondi, sentindo sua mão ser entrelaçada devagar na minha enquanto andávamos em direção à cozinha.

* * *

**Mais algumas dicas aí sobre o "problema" do Edward... Palpites? Prometo que os capítulos aos poucos ficam maiores. Obrigada pelas reviews e até quinta!**


	6. Festa

Uma idéia maluca de Alice se tornaria realidade naquela semana: Uma festa à fantasia no restaurante. Ele estava bombando, é claro. Sempre lotado. E todos adoravam minha comida. Nos dias que se passaram, Esme colocou anúncios por toda a cidade de que haveria uma noite temática no The Cullen's – mas que era necessário adquirir convites com antecedência. Desde o primeiro dia várias pessoas apareciam para garantir seu lugar naquela festa, e Alice começou a se empenhar com a preparação. Na verdade, acho que ela esqueceu um pouco que a vida continuava antes de chegar o momento, e ignorou completamente o fato de precisávamos trabalhar. Ela não falava sobre mais nada que não fosse o próximo sábado à noite.

Eu estava trabalhando sem parar, é claro. Chegava cada vez mais cedo no restaurante. E isso não era um problema, porque agora Edward também não era. O Cullen ficou simpático, de repente. Ele _sorria_ a maior parte do tempo que estava comigo (e esse tempo não era pouco). Mesmo quando ficava bravo com a minha suposta demora com a comida, se segurava para não gritar. Não funcionava todas as vezes, mas ele estava se empenhando para não ter que pedir desculpas depois. Eu agora fazia ele rir mais vezes, e isso era bom. Muito bom. Mas... Quando estávamos juntos, e Jacob aparecia, o clima sempre ficava estranho.

Como gerente, Edward se ocupou bastante com a divulgação da festa e a venda de convites. Isso não o deixava livre para fazer as refeições comigo, e eu tive que recorrer ao meu outro amigo.

- Sabia que estou engordando depois que comecei a falar com você? – Jacob riu, sentando na escadaria ao meu lado. Era um raro dia de Sol.

- Então me devolva isso, que tal? – Perguntei, divertida, puxando o prato devagar de seu colo. Uma ponta de desespero passou por seu rosto, e eu ri, dando um pequeno soco em seu ombro.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos, mas não era um clima tenso como eu costumava ter com Edward (há semanas atrás). Ambos estávamos nos divertindo somente por estar juntos.

- Então... – Ele falou de boca cheia, mas engoliu logo em seguida. – Qual é o seu lance com o Eddie?

- _Eddie? _-Só Emmett o chamava assim_._

Edward.

- Eu sei quem é... – Ri, franzindo a testa. Ele deu os ombros, e eu completei. – Somos amigos. Qual é o problema?

- Vocês se odiavam, até mês passado.

- Nós... Aprendemos a conviver com nossos defeitos. – Ergui o queixo, tentando soar poética.

- Eu sei. É que... Vocês se grudaram, de repente. Quase tanto quanto Emmett e Rosalie.

Olhei para seu rosto, tentando entender o que ele quis dizer.

- Não estamos juntos.

Jacob riu. - Sei que não.

Mordi o lábio, divertida, comendo um pouco enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Talvez quem olhasse para nós visse um casal como viam neles. Mas, se Rosalie tinha o seu Cullen, por que eu não podia ter o meu? O fato é que eu _queria_ um - este artigo não é tão _indeterminado_ quanto parece - e não sabia exatamente o porquê. E nem se isso era bom ou ruim. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que, de repente, tudo o que eu pensava – de ruim – de uma pessoa começava a se desmoronar, e eu mal conseguia ver defeitos _nele_?

- Que tal fazer alguns lanches pra viagem, hm? – Jacob pediu.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo, e, em seguida, deu uma grande mordida (talvez mais do que a sua boca pudesse suportar).

(...)

Parei na porta do escritório, arrumando meus shorts mais para baixo antes de bater na porta. Era raro eu usar uma peça como essa. Forks raramente deixava seus habitantes saírem nas ruas com trajes de calor e, quando isso acontecia, eu não suportava mostrar minhas pernas absurdamente finas. Mesmo assim, arrisquei. Aquele dia estava especialmente quente – mesmo que a previsão do tempo já indicasse neblina para o dia seguinte.

Bati três vezes, rapidamente, e esperei. Edward estava lá dentro, mas havia mais alguém falando com ele. Mesmo com meu barulho, ninguém parou o assunto. Bati novamente e suspirei, ouvindo as vozes se transformarem quase numa discussão. Franzi a testa e, discretamente, encostei o ouvido na porta.

"_Já disse que estou bem, Carlisle_." Era a voz do _meu _Cullen e, pelo que conhecia dele, podia jurar que estava trincando os dentes enquanto falava.

"_Custará alguma coisa ir comigo até o hospital? Você sabe que todo cuidado é pouco_."

Fiquei imóvel, processando o que acabara de ouvir. Por que ele precisava ir ao hospital?

"_Eu tenho muitas coisas para cuidar aqui, pai_." Edward, assim como eu, só usava os termos _mãe_ e _pai_ quando tentavam convencê-los de alguma coisa. Eles ficavam mais vulneráveis ao serem chamados de uma maneira, de certa forma, carinhosa.

"_E se alguma coisa acontecer? Quem vai cuidar de tudo pra você? É melhor deixar sua mãe no comando por algumas horas do que por semanas."_

"É, é, tem razão."

Edward disse, entediado, tentando se livrar do assunto. E então, silêncio.

Assim que ouvi os passos me afastei da porta com um pulo, assobiando baixinho ao andar de um lado para o outro fingindo analisar as mesas.

- Hm... Oi, Bella. – Carlisle franziu a testa, tentando entender o que eu estava fazendo.

- Ah, oi! – Abri um sorriso amarelo, colocando uma mão para trás e acenando com a outra.

Ele sorriu para mim e fez um gesto educado com a cabeça, indo atrás de Esme, provavelmente.  
Entrei direto no escritório, pigarreando para fazer Edward olhar para mim. Ele estava sentado com vários papéis em cima da mesa, usando um óculos fino que o deixou com um ar (ainda mais) inteligente. O lápis se movia em sua mão rapidamente, anotando números cada vez maiores. Quando me ouviu, somente seus olhos se ergueram, e percebi que ele tentou evitar um sorriso.

- Olá, Bella.

Mordi o canto do lábio, parando na frente dele. A pergunta "_Você está doente?" _praticamente brincava na ponta da minha língua, mas eu me segurei.

- Eu vim avisar que há bastantes coisas em falta lá na cozinha, e...

- Sem problemas. Vou mandar Sam acelerar os fornecedores. Coloque tudo no papel para mim, está bem?

Mesmo que seu tom fosse educado, ele mal olhava para o meu rosto, voltando a anotar. Assenti, simplesmente, pressionando os lábios um no outro enquanto dava meia-volta.

- Bella? – Ele chamou, e eu virei. Dessa vez ele tirara os óculos, me olhando com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Sei que não haverá nada como pares ou coisas do tipo... Mas... Seria uma honra se usasse uma fantasia combinando com a minha.

Ele riu baixinho e eu o acompanhei. "_Vou de Drácula_", completou. Eu ri ainda mais, me imaginando com um vestido longo e dentaduras de plástico.

(...)

Poucos dias se passaram, e todos estavam cada vez mais atarefados. Durante a festa, somente os garçons (contratados para a ocasião) iriam trabalhar. O resto dos funcionários, até mesmo os entregadores, participariam com suas devidas fantasias. O único problema era que eu havia esquecido de alugar a minha.

- Essas coisas só acontecem comigo! – Resmunguei, mexendo com força o conteúdo da panela.

Já eram mais de 5 horas da tarde do sábado; a festa começaria às 8. A comida estava perfeita, mas eu não tinha idéia do que iria fazer à respeito da minha roupa.

- Qual é o problema, Bellinha? – Emmett andou até mim com um enorme sorriso, quase atropelando os outros funcionários, também atarefados com a comida.

- Esqueci de alugar a merda da fantasia, e... TIRA O DEDO DAÍ! – Arregalei os olhos, batendo em sua mão quando ele tentou provar a comida.

- Ei, calma! – Ele soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa, batendo no peito gigantesco com orgulho. – Serei a solução dos seus problemas!

- Você o quê? – Virei para ele com os olhos cerrados, tirando a colher de dentro da panela num gesto automático.

- O que você precisa?

Pensei um pouco. Talvez ele pudesse mesmo ajudar. Seria melhor do que ficar parado ali, rindo enquanto tentávamos trabalhar.

- Um vestido... Antigo. Preto. E dentes de vampiro falsos.

- Certo. Vestido. Dentes. Eu volto em meia hora. – Deu um tapa em minhas costas com cuidado (o suficiente para eu tombar um pouco em cima do fogão).

Ele mal saiu e Alice apareceu, já vestida. Somente uma palavra poderia resumir o que vi naquele momento: Sininho.

- Se um brilho dessa roupa cair na minha comida, eu te faço engolir tudo.

Ela riu, batendo sua varinha em minha cabeça antes de disparar atrás de Jacob, que chegara com uma mochila. "_O que vai usar?"_ Ouvi ela gritar, animada, saindo pela porta de trás.  
Eu não sabia exatamente porque aceitara aquilo. Na realidade, eu sabia que ela só tramara uma festa para poder dançar com Jasper ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Aquilo tudo só estava me dando mais e mais preocupações. E eu nem mesmo gostava de dançar!

(...)

Emmett estava demorando demais para o meu gosto (não que ele fosse pontual). As pessoas chegaram um pouco mais cedo, e Edward foi recepcioná-las já com sua fantasia. Aos poucos, todo o salão estava lotado, com as mesas afastadas para formar uma pista de dança no centro. Os funcionários já estavam prontos, e eu continuava ali, vestida de chef de cozinha.

- Não vai sair daí? - Jacob perguntou ao me ver perto do fogão, auxiliando alguns garçons. Mexi a cabeça negativamente, sentindo a raiva me tomar.

- Não tenho fantasia. Emmett disse que... Argh! Ele vai acabar trazendo tudo errado. - Mordi o lábio, me apoiando no balcão enquanto ele ria.

Meu amigo estava vestindo uma fantasia estranha. Me lembrava o caçador da Chapeuzinho Vermelho, só que mais... Sexy, talvez. Não sei se essa era uma palavra para descrever Jacob. É, ele era bonito. Uma beleza bem diferente da que eu estava acostumada.

- Acha que ele vai trazer alguma coisa absurda? Quero dizer... Emmett faria isso? – Ri, fazendo uma leve careta. Jacob riu alto, passando o braço em volta dos meus ombros. Quando lhe dei realmente um abraço, ele beijou minha testa, e eu sorri.

E, como se estivesse programado para chegar sempre nesses momentos, Edward apareceu na porta. Ele ficou visivelmente desconfortável ao nos ver agarrados e eu, instintivamente, soltei meu amigo – que não pareceu gostar muito da rejeição.

- Eu pensei que estivesse concordado com a fantasia de vampira.

- Eu esqueci... – Soltei um gemido de frustação, me aproximando dele. – Mas Emmett foi buscar!

- Emmett? – Ele pareceu confuso.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar, seu irmão entrou na cozinha também, vestindo uma roupa de urso que mais parecia um macacão com uma touca e orelhas. Era todo marrom, menos a barriga e os ouvidos, que eram preenchidos com um rosa claro. Perto de sua testa estavam dois olhos pretos, e seu rosto parecia sair da boca do animal. Ele me olhou como um filho se desculpando de uma travessura, e ergueu uma sacola enorme.

- Foi a única coisa que eu achei que.. Bom, que não te deixava parecendo uma p...

- Certo. Deixa eu ver. – Interrompi ele, pegando o pacote com um suspiro. Coloquei a mão lá dentro, olhando com certa raiva para o rosto do grandalhão. Senti um tecido felpudo e, quando puxei, vi que era pesado. - Uma... Ovelha. – Minha voz mal saiu enquanto eu observava a fantasia.

- Na verdade é um cordeiro. Ovelha é como é chamado quando ficam adultas, e bom... Você não tem tamanho de gente ainda, não é?

Só então reparei como 1,64 de altura mal parecia significar alguma coisa no meio daqueles três.

- QUER QUE EU VÁ VESTIDA DE OVELHA?

- CORDEIRO! E eu só não queria ser o único animal lá, ué!

- Pedisse pra sua namorada vestir isso!

- Ela vai de Noiva Cadáver! – Ele riu.

- E eu vou de ovelha! Ótimo. – Bufei, pegando a roupa e batendo meu ombro no antebraço de Edward ao passar por ele, em direção ao banheiro que outro dia o mesmo usara para lavar a mão.

Demorei 5 longos minutos para me enfiar dentro daquilo, mas consegui. E foi ainda mais sufocante sair daquele cubículo. A roupa era basicamente como a de Emmett. Era quente, e isso era bom. Forks estava meio fria naquela noite. Passei pela cozinha pisando com raiva, ouvindo Jacob e Emmett rirem quando um deles apertou "meu" rabo.

O restaurante estava lotado, para a alegria de todos, e a maior parte das pessoas estavam dançando, para a alegria de Alice. De todas as fantasias, nenhuma chegava aos pés da minha. Eu estava imensamente gorda, e a cor branca se destacava na luz negra. Eu parecia mais um poste revestido de algodão doce, parado no canto do salão. Comendo. E não era a única que estava devorando tudo (o que aumentava bastante o meu ego). Várias vezes algumas pessoas se aproximavam para elogiar minha comida, e eu sentia vontade de me esconder dentro da própria fantasia. Meu rosto ficava rosa como "minha" barriga e eu simplesmente sorria, balançando a cabeça freneticamente para as pessoas antes de lançar um olhar mortífero para Emmett.

A parte boa era que eu gostava e reconhecia todas as músicas. Alice tinha um gosto ótimo. Tudo estava tão animado... Eu não podia ver ninguém (que não fosse eu) parado. Antes que a música pudesse parar – ou melhor, quase no mesmo segundo que isso – senti os braços de Edward em minha cintura, me abraçando de lado. Ele sussurrou algo como "_Fique perto do piano_" e sumiu na multidão.

Então apareceu Esme, vestida de enfermeira, ao lado de Carlisle. Seu marido continuava com a roupa de médico, mas só porque talvez ele precisasse sair rapidamente para alguma emergência.

- Depois de muito insistir... – Ela começou a dizer, parando perto do piano de cauda colocado ali em alguma hora que eu não havia percebido. – Meu filho concordou em tocar uma música para nós. – Ela mostrou Edward rapidamente com a mão, sorrindo largamente. Ele deu um beijo na testa de sua mãe e em seguida sentou-se ao piano, olhando todo o teclado com uma visível nostalgia. As pessoas, ao invés de se aproximarem para assistir, foram direto para a pista – em casais.

A música lenta começou a tocar, e não demorou para que eu a reconhecesse.

**Your Song – Elton John**.  
It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
(_É até engraçado, esse sentimento_)  
I'm not one of those, who can easily hide  
(_Eu não sou do tipo que consegue esconder_)  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
(_Eu não sou rico, mas se fosse_)  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live.  
(_Compraria uma casa enorme para nós morarmos_)

If I was a sculptor, but then again no,  
(_Talvez se eu fosse escultor, mas tambem não sou_)  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
(_Ou pudesse fazer mágicas em um show_)  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
(_Sei que não é muito, mas isso é tudo o que posso fazer_)  
My gift is my song and this one's for you.  
(_Meu dom é minha música, e essa aqui é para você_)

And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
(_Você pode contar para todos que essa aqui é a sua musica_)  
It maybe quite simple but now that it's done,  
(_Talvez esteja simples demais, mas está aqui_)  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
(_Espero que não se importe_)  
That I put down in words  
(_Que eu expresse somente em palavras_)  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world.  
(_Como a vida é maravilhosa agora que você está no mundo_)

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
(_Eu me sento no telhado e me livro dos velhos pensamentos_)  
Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross  
(_Alguns versos me deixam nervoso_)  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song,  
(_Mas o Sol está sendo gentil enquanto eu escrevo essa música_)  
It's for people like you, that keep it turned on.  
(_É por pessoas como você que ele continua lá_)

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
(_Então me dê licença para me desculpar, mas essas coisas que faço_)  
You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue  
(_Você já viu que sou esquecido, esqueci se são verdes ou azuis_)  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
(_Enfim, a questão é que, o que realmente quero dizer_)  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.  
( _É que seus olhos são os mais doces que eu já vi_)

And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
(_E você pode contar para todos que essa é a sua musica_)  
It maybe quite simple but now that it's done,  
(_Talvez esteja simples demais, mas está aqui_)  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
(_Espero que não se importe_)  
That I put down in words  
(_Se eu expressar somente em palavras_)  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world.  
(_Como a vida é maravilhosa agora que você está no mundo_)

Ele cantou a música toda sem desafinar em nenhuma parte. Eu já ouvira várias pessoas falarem de seu talento como pianista, mas não sabia que também cantava daquela maneira. Assim que seus dedos pararam de deslizar sob o piano ele ergueu o rosto para mim, abrindo um largo sorriso que eu raramente via – pelo menos, com tanta sinceridade.

Eram quatro horas da manhã quando o último convidado saiu. Eu, Alice, Emmett e Edward nos apoiamos no balcão, respirando fundo quase num movimento ensaiado. Foi uma noite longa, mas divertida. Eu fui praticamente obrigada a dançar com o grandalhão – e não preciso dizer como foi vergonhoso. Em certo momento, a fantasia começou a esquentar demais, e eu suava dentro dela. Mas não podia fazer nada. Jacob ficou brincando de tentar me "caçar", e Alice pulava de pessoa em pessoa batendo a varinha em suas cabeças com delicadeza. Rosalie estava estonteante em sua fantasia (mesmo que a intenção fosse parecer um zumbi) mas não a vi muito, visto que a maior parte do tempo estava se agarrando com seu namorado em algum canto.

E, falando nisso, nessa noite Alice finalmente conseguiu conquistar Jasper. Eu os vi diversas vezes dançando juntos, se beijando, e até mesmo olhando um nos olhos do outro. Mas no fim da festa ainda não era algo definitivo, eu acho. Ele foi embora depois de uma despedida demorada, e deixou sua pretendente conosco. Por que ninguém nunca levava aquela coisinha irritante embora?

Assim que nos vimos livres para irmos para casa, a primeira coisa que fiz foi me livrar daquela roupa. Recoloquei minha calça e minha camiseta e, enquanto saia do banheiro ainda calçando os tênis, vi Edward. Exatamente na mesma posição que o vi pela primeira vez. O pé apoiado na parede, o cigarro na boca, os olhos perdidos no chão. Me aproximei dele com um leve sorriso, colocando as mãos nos bolsos enquanto a sacola com a fantasia continuava em um dos meus pulsos.

- Se divertiu? – Ri baixinho. Ele já usava suas roupas normais, também. Vi um sorriso brincar no canto de seus lábios, e ele soprou a fumaça antes de se dirigir a mim.

- Foi... Cansativo. Não costumo dançar muito ou... Coisas do tipo.

Assenti, fazendo quase um bico ao olhar para seu rosto, pensativa. Seus olhos sustentaram os meus por um longo tempo e então ele pagou o cigarro, mesmo que mal estivesse na metade. Ficou reto, afastado da parede, e nossos corpos se aproximaram automaticamente.

- E você? Gostou da noite?

- Também não costumo fazer isso.

- Qual foi a melhor parte?

Ri baixinho, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. - Você sabe qual.

Seu olhar vacilou dos meus até meu nariz e boca, e novamente subiu, em questão de segundos. Quando dei por mim, uma de suas mãos estava em minha nuca, e eu não conseguia mais me mexer. Agi estranhamente, como se aquele fosse meu primeiro beijo; como se nunca tivesse namorado alguém na vida.

_- How wonderful life is now you're in the world..._ – Ele citou as palavras da música em um sussurro, e eu fechei os olhos.

Mas, de repente, tudo mudou. Minha vontade de beijá-lo sumiu quando tudo o que eu senti foi somente um cheiro horrível de cigarro misturado à cerveja. Prendi a respiração, obrigando meu corpo a ficar ali. Mas era impossivel. Seus lábios tocaram os meus, entreabrindo-os um pouco. Antes que pudéssemos realmente nos beijar, eu ofeguei.

- Não! – Gritei, afastando o rosto. Meu Deus, como ele fedia!

- O quê? – Ele franziu a testa, visivelmente magoado.

- Eu... – Minha expressão ainda era de nojo enquanto eu procurava as palavras certas. – Seu cheiro é... Forte demais. Quer dizer...

- Meu cheiro? Cheiro de quê?

Eu não podia acreditar que ele não tinha noção de como era nojento!

- Argh, Edward! – Reclamei, colocando a mão na boca. – É como beijar um cinzeiro!

Eu não me importavase ele ficasse chateado. Talvez, se isso acontecesse, ele iria se tocar.

- Um... O quê? – Ele ergueu a voz e as sobrancelhas. – Você nem me beijou direito!

- Senti o suficiente pra quase gorfar!

- Ah, claro, você acha que não está fedendo a suor depois de quase 8 horas dentro de uma fantasia ridícula!

- Eu tive que usar aquilo por causa do pateta do seu irmão!

Ele abriu a boca, tentando dizer algo, mas simplesmente bufou. Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele já estava dentro da cozinha. Mas seu cheiro permanecia ali. E talvez, só talvez, não fosse assim tão ruim.

* * *

**Pessoal cada vez mais curioso pra saber o segredo do Edward, to gostando de ver! Hahaha Até mais!**


	7. Operação FEDOR

**POV - Emmett  
**  
Eu praticamente desmaiei na cama depois de dançar com Rosalie por horas. E outras coisas mais, também. E, bom, eu estava planejando uma noite de sono sem interrupções. Mas Edward tinha assuntos mais importantes e, como meu maninho era chato demais para ter amigos, eu é que tive que acordar para ajudá-lo.

- Levanta daí. Agora. - Ele reclamou enquanto acendia a luz do nosso quarto.

Nessas horas em que me faltava privacidade, eu me perguntava porque tinha quase 30 anos e nunca mudara para meu próprio apartamento. Talvez eu realmente adorasse nossa casa gigantesca e seu quintal. Ergui a cabeça, deixando meus olhos se acostumarem com a claridade. Vi pelo canto dos olhos o relógio marcando _5:42_ da manhã - e eu estava dormindo desde as 5, só.

- O que é, porra? - Resmunguei contra o travesseiro, deixando um de meus pés cair e bater no chão enquanto deitava de bruços.

- Eu... Estou com um problema.

- Novidade.

- Não tem graça.

- Não me referi a isso. - Ergui a cabeça, tentando me desculpar rapidamente. Ele odiava quando eu fazia piadas com o _real _problema. - O que é, então?

- É... Antes de sair da festa, eu...

- Certo, ótimo. Parece mesmo grave. Conversamos amanhã.

Bati a mão no interruptor ao lado da minha cama e voltei a relaxar na cama. Quase um minuto depois ele religou a luz, e nós gastamos um bom tempo em seguida brigando, cada um mexendo em um interruptor diferente. A luz ficou acendendo e apagando enquanto nos olhávamos, até que a lâmpada ameaçou queimar. Ah, como eram bons aqueles tempos em que eu tinha dois anos de idade... E era filho único. Mas meus pais tinham que dar uma pimbada a mais, é claro!

- AH, QUAL É, EDWARD! O que aconteceu? Passou mal ou coisa do tipo?

- Não estaria aqui perdendo tempo com você se fosse o caso. Foi Bella.

Sentei na cama quase no mesmo instante, arregalando os olhos para ele. - Cara... Vocês não...?

- É claro que não, Emmett. Não sou louco.

- Então, o quê? Ela jogou comida em você? Porque outro dia ela colocou uma coisa nojenta no meu prato, eu ameaçei jogar fora e ela enfiou aquela porra dentro da minha camiseta. Ela é meio problemática. Tipo você, assim.

Ele ficou parado, esperando que eu visse que a situação era séria. Pressionei os lábios um no outro e assenti devagar, esperando.

- Eu tentei beijá-la.

Olhei em volta teatralmente, tentando entender onde estava a gravidade no assunto.

- E...? - Perguntei, mexendo a cabeça em sua direção com uma ansiedade exagerada.

- Ela se esquivou, porque disse que eu sou fedido.

Fiquei imóvel; os lábios entreabertos, os olhos piscando automaticamente. Eu tinha várias piadas na ponta da língua, mas simplesmente soltei uma gargalhada estrondosa, sentindo a cama balançar junto comigo. Ele deu os ombros, já sabendo que essa seria a minha reação. Sentou em sua cama - que era ao lado da minha - e bufou. Jogou o corpo deitado em seguida, olhando para o teto enquanto falava.

- Não foi exatamente um beijo, mas eu senti seus lábios... São tão macios. Ela toda é. E... Talvez ela tenha razão. Talvez eu seja nojento.

- Cara, você é uma bicha, mesmo! - Respondi ainda rindo, apoiando em minhas coxas para levantar e andar até o guarda roupa somente com minha samba-canção.

Peguei o desodorante em minhas coisas e virei para o resto do quarto, espirrando em tudo, principalmente em meu irmão e sua cama. Ele soltou um grande espirro, e eu parei, arregalando os olhos.

- Tudo bem? - Perguntei, não sabendo se aquilo causaria algo nele.

- Estou bem. MAS PÁRA COM ESSA MERDA!

- Olha, é assim. - Expliquei, guardando o desodorante antes de voltar para minha cama. - Você dorme com esse cheiro, e quando acordar tentamos mais algumas coisas. Vai ficar tão irresistível quanto eu! E a Bellinha vai estar no papo.

Sorri, ficando sentando na beirada da cama. Pensei rapidamente, e em seguida olhei para ele com curiosidade.

- Por que... Exatamente, tentou beijá-la?

Ele demorou algum tempo, mas finalmente sorriu consigo mesmo, encarando o teto mais uma vez.

- _Quem_ não iria tentar?

**POV - Edward**

Eu desci para o café da manhã arrasado. Mesmo com toda aquela comida incrível de Esme posta na mesa, eu sentia vontade de voltar para a cama e não mais sair. Eu começara a fumar por besteira, e agora a única garota pela qual me interessara me rejeitou por esse motivo. Depois de anos sem deixar ninguém se aproximar, eu queria que ela entrasse na minha vida. Mas ela não estava disposta a isso.

Bella era incrível. Eu sabia isso desde o primeiro momento em que a vira. Mas precisava ser rude com ela, porque se ela se aproximasse demais, tudo estaria perdido. Mas agora era tarde. Eu precisava dela. Eu a amava?

Sentei na mesa como um zumbi enquanto Esme colocava mais e mais comida a minha frente. Ela nunca me deixava sair de casa sem estar bem alimentado. Algumas vezes, todos deixavam para comer só no restaurante, mas eu era totalmente proibido de pisar na rua sem estar com a barriga cheia.

- O que foi? - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, colocando a mão que segurava o pano de prato na cintura. - O que te mordeu, afinal? Pensei que estivesse gostado da festa.

Ela se afastou para a cozinha, e quando vi Alice já estava sentada ao meu lado devorando tudo. Não sei como cabia tanta coisa naquele corpinho. Minha mãe voltou com um prato cheio de pães recheados, e colocou a nossa frente. Ela sorriu, esperando que eu comesse, mas ao invés disso foi minha irmã quem puxou alguns para si.

Às vezes eu odiava como era protegido. Essa era uma das razões porque nunca mudara. Eu era auto-suficiente o bastante para isso, tinha meu salário no restaurante. Era mais maduro que meu irmão mais velho. Mas não achavam seguro que morasse sozinho. Ergui a cabeça, e Esme já parecia estar falando há bastante tempo.

- E, ah, a música que tocou foi tão linda! Foi para alguma garota em especial? - Ela riu, pegando um pão e mordendo-o ao sentar junto conosco.

- É... Talvez.

Alice riu, ocupada em passar manteiga numa fatia de bolo. Franzi a testa com isso, obrigando minha boca a colocar um pouco de comida para dentro. Nosso pai desceu, dando um beijo rápido em Esme antes de sentar.

- Onde está Emmett? - Perguntou. - Ele chegou antes de você.

- Ele sempre dormiu demais. - Respondi, ausente.

- Já são 11 horas. É bom ele levantar logo.

Algumas vezes meu irmão era tratado como uma criança. Mas só porque agia como uma.

- É uma pena ter que abrir o restaurante tão tarde hoje... Aquilo deve estar uma bagunça ainda. - Minha mãe respirou fundo, olhando em volta da sala pensativa. - Vou pedir à Bella para que me ajude a limpar tudo.

Meu corpo estremeceu ao ouvir o nome, e bebi um grande gole de suco antes que ofegasse ou coisa do tipo. Alice pareceu perceber minha reação, mas ficou em silêncio. Aos poucos, todos acabaram de comer, mas eu ainda estava ali, tendo dificuldade para engolir.

- Sem pressa, querido. - Esme disse, carinhosa, sendo a última a levantar da mesa. - Vamos abrir só para o jantar, hoje. Eu precisaria de alguem para limpar tudo comigo, mas Bella estará lá, então pode tirar o dia para você.

A pior sensação do mundo era quando minha família parecia ter _pena_ de mim.

Continuei a comer sozinho, enquanto meus pais e minha irmã estavam atarefados. Ela tinha razão: Eu precisava me alimentar. Mas era impossivel. Eu só conseguia pensar que Bella tinha nojo de mim. Ou pior: Que, além disso, ainda me odiava. E ainda desejava a minha morte.  
Emmett desceu as escadas correndo e parou na frente da mesa, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Pronto para a Operação FEDOR?

- FEDOR? - Perguntei com certo receio.

- Formas de Eliminar Definitivamente o Odor do... Bom, ainda não pensei no que o R pode significar. Que tal se a gente chamar só de FEDÔ?

- Emmett, a gente não vai chamar de nada, porque...

- Presta atenção!

Ele sumiu por alguns minutos, e voltou com cartolina gigante. Apoiou na parede, apontando com um lápis para o que falava. Tudo estava dividido em tópicos.

- Primeiro, vamos te encher de perfume. De todos os tipos. Talvez até alguns de Alice. Você sabia que mulheres tem tendências bissexuais? Você todo gayzão assim vai conquistar ela ainda mais rápido com cheiro de garota!

Apoiei o rosto numa mão, respirando fundo.

- Depois, vou te colocar numa banheira com vários _sals_.

- Sais.

- Tanto faz. E aí depois vou encher a sua pele e o cabelo de suco de tomate. E as suas roupas já estão cheias de naftalina.

Ergui o rosto para ele.

- Elas estão o quê? - Perguntei, com os olhos arregalados.

- Naftalina. Pra tirar o cheiro ruim.

Bati os punhos da mesa, ficando em pé.

- Emmett, naftalina foi feita pra impedir bichos de irem no guarda roupa. Ela deixa um cheiro horrível no tecido!

- Desculpa, eu entendo mais de química do que você. CALA A BOCA E ESCUTA! - Obedeci, resmungando. E ele continuou, apontando uma espécie de mapa na cartolina. - Esse é o nosso plano. Perfume, sais, tomate, roupas cheirosas e muita, muita bala de hortelã. Mas tem que parar de fumar.

Olhei para ele, sério. - Não é tão fácil quanto parece.

- Edward, nós dois sabemos que esse hábito faz mais mal a você do que a qualquer outra pessoa.

- É uma escolha minha, está bem?

- Certo. - Ele deu os ombros, enrolando seu 'plano'. - Fique com o cigarro, e perca a garota.

Analisei sua expressão. Ele sabia exatamente que aquele argumento iria me convencer.

- Quando começamos?

(...)

Por que eu estava fazendo aquilo? Eu nem mesmo tinha certeza se Bella gostava de mim. Eu tocara uma música para ela, e não ouvi ela dizer exatamente que gostara – ou que entendera que cada verso era em sua homenagem. Eu tentei beijá-la e ela se afastou com a desculpa de que meu _cheiro_ a incomodava. Mas, e se na verdade ela odiasse tudo em mim?

Eu sempre agi com ela como fizera com todos. Mal – humorado. Com raiva da vida por completo. Há anos eu queria desistir de tudo. Mas, agora, eu tinha um motivo para mudar. Eu tinha uma razão para continuar lutando. Ela só precisava sentir o mesmo que eu. Lutar por ela _valeria_ a pena?

Emmett me obrigou a sentar na banheira cheia de suco de tomate, e começou a jogar mais daquilo em minha cabeça. Eu fiquei imóvel, olhando sério para a parede enquanto ele lavava meu cabelo com aquilo. O cheiro me enojava. Principalmente porque estava misturado com vários – realmente, muitos – tipos de perfume e dezenas de balas em minha boca. Acho que um resumo de tudo seria mais ou menos assim: Eu estava pior ainda.

- Olha, eu acho que tá ficando bom. – Emmett sorriu.

Suspirei, assentindo devagar quase comigo mesmo.

- Acha, é?

- É, sim.

Fez-se silêncio por algum tempo, enquanto eu tentava de alguma maneira parar de respirar.

- O que vai acontecer se funcionar?

- Como assim? – Ele sentou no vaso sanitário, esperando o cheiro do suco impregnar em mim.

- O que vai acontecer... Se realmente nos tornarmos um casal?

Nós ficamos nos olhando por um longo tempo. Eu estava pensando, e ele ainda estava tentando entender.

- Não seremos um casal de verdade, cara. Ela nunca será minha... De verdade. Entende?

- Talvez, sejam.

- Não, Emmett. Você sabe que não. Eu não faria isso com ela.

Ele assentiu, finalmente entendendo a seriedade da conversa. Me olhou por um longo tempo, e em seguida levantou.

- Devo abortar a operação, então?

Franzi a testa. - O quê?

Ele revirou os olhos. - Quer desistir?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, me ajeitando na banheira. Ele se aproximou com mais uma jarra, despejando tudo em minha cabeça enquanto eu mastigava mais uma bala.

E tudo aconteceu como eu previra. A mistura de cheiros me deixou, definitivamente, mais fedido. E eu descobri isso assim: Estava descendo as escadas (com minhas roupas que passaram horas ao lado de várias bolas de naftalina) após um banho, desta vez com água de verdade. Alice estava no sofá, conversando com Jasper. Pelo jeito, agora ele estaria sempre lá.

Eu parei próximo ao mais jovem casal e abri um leve sorriso. Ambos me olharam e, menos de um segundo depois, se afastaram para o lado oposto do móvel.

- O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ? – Alice berrou, arregalando os olhos. Ela levantou e começou a andar em torno de mim, cheirando meus ombros com uma careta exagerada. Emmett parou ao nosso lado, magoado.

- É a Operação Fedô. E demora um tempo pra fazer efeito.

- Eu nunca vi nada tão... Fedorento na minha vida. – Minha irmãzinha fez uma careta, caindo sentada no sofá.

- Bom, não tem mais cheiro de cigarro. – Ele deu os ombros, e passou o braço imenso por meus ombros com um sorriso. – Até a hora de ir para o restaurante, ele vai estar ótimo. E vai estar livre desse cheiro de... – Emmett abaixou o nariz para mim, mas suspirou. – Acho que isso não tem um nome.

Fiquei imóvel enquanto eles começavam uma discussão, tentando achar um nome para o meu cheiro. A verdade é que a naftalina me deixava com cheiro de asilo. O tomate, de fruta podre, e a mistura de perfumes mais parecia uma essência que deu absurdamente errado. Se Bella se afastara antes, iria vomitar nos meus pés agora. Droga, tudo o que eu mais queria naquele momento era um cigarro.

- Algum de vocês viu o meu... - Carlisle parou ao meu lado, olhando para todos os lados enquanto respirava fundo. - O que é isso?

- O quê? - Alice perguntou.

- Não sei... Alguma coisa podre.

- Ah, tudo bem, pai. É só o Edward. - Meus irmãos sorriram, e Jasper pareceu prender o riso.

Ele me olhou confuso. - É você?

- Bom, basicamente... - Emmett se afastou de mim para falar com nosso pai. - O Edzinho tentou pegar a Bella ontem mas aí ela disse que ele era fedido e aí a gente criou a Operação Fedô e eu usei toda a minha astucia para encontrar várias coisas que melhorariam seu cheiro só que ele acabou ficando assim. - Ele falou praticamente sem pausas, respirando fundo antes de continuar. - Acho que, quando diziam que essas coisas ajudavam, não quiseram dizer juntas...

Olhei para meu irmão com os braços cruzados.

- Cara... Você é genial.

Ele sorriu, orgulhoso, e Carlisle riu.

- Só um tempo sem fumar já vai te deixar melhor. E... Lave essas roupas. Não vá para o restaurante com esse cheiro. Se não sair, fique em casa o tempo que precisar. Só não... Só, por favor, não saia em público. - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando se certificar de que eu entendera o recado.

Estalei a língua, sério, enquanto ele enfatizava como eu estava fedendo. - Vou tentar, pai.

Ele se afastou, e eu pude ver que prendia a respiração. Despediu-se e foi em direção a porta, arrumando o uniforme no corpo. Emmett virou para mim, divertido.

- Cara, diz aí... A Bella gosta de tomate?

* * *

**O Emmett dessa fic ainda vai aprontar muito, vocês vão ver! Hahaha Obrigada e até o próximo!**


	8. Beijo

O _The Cullen's _abriu as 17:00 naquele dia, e permaneceu assim somente até as 23:00. Havia pouco movimento nos domingos, isso era normal. Mas aquela noite, em especial, teve uma coisa diferente: Edward não apareceu. Eu nunca pensei que seria tão estranho sair da cozinha e não vê-lo pelo salão, sério como sempre, atendendo aos clientes que queriam reclamar (ou, na maioria das vezes, elogiar).

O que aconteceu? Ele era sempre pontual, sempre exigente com horários e faltas. Eu estava me obrigando a não pensar o óbvio. Mas era, realmente, _muito_ óbvio. Ele estava me evitando. Será que era tão importante assim? Eu o magoara tanto, que ele nem mesmo voltaria para o trabalho? As horas passaram arrastadas, até que o último cliente saiu e Esme fechou a porta. Talvez fosse impressão minha, mas o lugar ficava totalmente vazio sem ele. Antes, eu achava que Edward só nos trazia desânimo. Mas agora nem mesmo Alice, com sua alegria inesgotável, podia me deixar para cima.

Fui para casa sentindo o ar fugir de meus pulmões. Ou talvez a verdade fosse que eu nem mesmo queria respirar. Será que ele estaria no restaurante na segunda de manhã? Será que voltaria a falar comigo, ou novamente começaríamos do zero?

Cumprimentei Charlie com poucas palavras e fui direto para o meu quarto. Ainda era praticamente o mesmo da minha adolescência. Sentei na beirada da cama e joguei minha bolsa no chão, no pé dela. O que eu faria? Droga, o que eu faria? Eu queria ouvir sua voz. É, era isso o que eu queria fazer. Eu queria que ele estivesse sentindo minha falta, que estivesse com tantas dúvidas quanto eu. Queria, acima de tudo, que ele estivesse naquele momento rolando na cama e se perguntando o que eu estava fazendo, e se estava pensando nele. Porque _eu_ estava.

Naquele momento, percebi definitivamente que estava mentindo para mim mesma. É claro que eu pensava nele. O tempo todo, todas as vezes que me pegava sem fazer nada. Quando minha mente estava vazia, ele a ocupava. Quando precisava pensar em outras coisas, seu rosto fazia força para invadir meus pensamentos. Seu rosto, sua voz, sua risada rara de se ouvir, a maciez de sua boca na minha... Deitei com a roupa que estava, mesmo, abraçando meu travesseiro. Quando dei por mim, já estava adormecendo. E, desta vez, não fiz força para tirar seu rosto dos meus sonhos.

(...)

Saí da cama naquela manhã completamente desanimada. Tomei café feito um robô, somente assentindo e soltando alguns _'hms'_ quando Charlie puxava algum assunto comigo. Eu tinha quase absoluta certeza de que iria chegar no trabalho e não o veria. Qual era o objetivo de ir ao _The Cullen's_, se o _meu_ não estaria lá?d

Quando deixei meu carro estacionado na rua, Jacob andou até mim com um enorme sorriso.

- Hey, Bella! – Ele abriu a porta do restaurante para mim, e eu forcei meus lábios a mostrarem um sorriso.

- E aí, Jake. – Eu não o vira no dia anterior, também. Somente Sam trabalhara; não faziam muitos pedidos normalmente, imagine numa noite de domingo.

- Cansada, ainda? – Perguntou, me acompanhando até a cozinha.

- Estou forte o suficiente para acompanhar o ritmo daqui. – Ri baixinho, colocando minha touca e avental enquanto entrava - como Edward aprovaria, certamente.

- Eu queria ter seu pique, às vezes. – Sorri ao ouvir seu comentário, lavando as mãos por um tempo desnecessário.

Esme apareceu na cozinha pedindo algo para Jacob, apressada, e ele me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de obedecê-la. Nenhum funcionário estava lá, ainda. Eu estava sozinha, relendo uma pequena lista que Esme deixara para mim. Coloquei meu chapéu de chef por cima da touca e fechei a torneira, me virando para pegar o pano de prato. E então, a porta se abriu.

A primeira coisa que veio foi um cheiro inebriante. Um perfume masculino, forte, da maneira que eu mais gostava. Mas o homem que entrou em seguida não combinava com a fragrância. Ele era bonito o suficiente para cheirar tão bem, mas eu estava acostumada a vê-lo sempre com o pior dos odores, e aquela cena foi uma novidade para mim. Mas, fora o que meu nariz sentia, meus olhos viam a mesma coisa. O mesmo cabelo desarrumado, os mesmos olhos verdes, o mesmo sorriso torto fazendo certa força para permanecer em seus lábios. Como sempre aparecia no restaurante, estava usando um terno impecável. Poucas vezes eu o vira usando outras roupas, e a maneira como a camiseta ficava amassada em seu peito definido conseguia ser ainda mais sexy que uma gravata.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse com a voz rouca, passando por mim anotando algumas coisas.

Ele mal parecia perceber como estava mudado. Ou talvez tudo estava a mesma coisa, e eu era chata demais com cheiros?

- Hm... Oi. – Respondi, simplesmente, tentando achar alguma coisa para me ocupar.

Edward andou algumas vezes pela cozinha, analisando tudo, e só então se aproximou e olhou em meus olhos.

- Não está faltando nada aqui, está? – Perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ahn... Batatas, eu acho.

Ele franziu a testa, e então assentiu.

- Certo. Vou pedir para entregarem logo.

E então saiu pela mesma porta que entrou. Fiquei imóvel, tentando entender o que acontecera ali. Ele nem mesmo pareceu se lembrar do que aconteceu na outra noite... Meus lábios ficaram entreabertos e meus olhos encaravam a porta, processando tudo o que acabara de presenciar. Algum tempo depois, ouvi Jacob chamar meu nome. Virei a cabeça e ele estava ao meu lado, franzindo o cenho.

- O que foi, Bells?

- Você... Você... Está sentindo esse cheiro? – Virei de frente para ele, pensando que de repente eu estava louca.

Jacob ergueu o nariz, procurando alguma coisa diferente.

- É... Perfume masculino. O que tem?

- Veio... Do Edward. – Olhei para seu rosto, confusa.

- Hm... Deve ser porque... Ele é homem. E... Usa perfume de homem.

Fiquei imóvel, piscando diversas vezes enquanto encarava seus olhos. Ele abriu um sorriso amarelo e ergueu o polegar para mim, me fazendo revirar os olhos. Virei para o fogão com um pano úmido nas mãos, passando por tudo.

- Sabe... Bells... Meu pai disse que queria te ver.

- Ele disse, é?

- É. Ele quer ver como você está. A última vez que esteve lá tinha o quê, 5 anos?

Virei meu corpo e apoiei a curva da cintura no balcão, olhando para ele de maneira pensativa. Talvez não fosse uma idéia tão ruim passar um dia com Jacob.

- Posso pedir para Esme adiantar minha folga para essa tarde. – Ele sorriu.

- Eu não tenho folga. Ela ainda não achou nenhum cozinheiro sub-chefe.

- Você deveria pedir. Está aqui há o quê, 2 meses? E eu ainda não a vi tendo um dia de descanso.

Virei o rosto para a porta, e vi somente o alto da cabeça de Esme aparecendo quando ela andou pelo salão vazio. Assenti para Jacob, e sorri também, correndo em direção a ela.

E, sim, deu certo. Além de dizer que iria me substituir naquela tarde, prometeu acelerar as entrevistas e achar alguém para o cargo de sub-chefe. Eu saí da cozinha com Jacob, animada, tirando o avental e a touca enquanto ele tagarelava. Somente um casal estava numa mesa, fazendo seu pedido com Mike. Edward parou próximo a porta de entrada, confuso. Devia estar se perguntando porque não estávamos trabalhando. Esme sorriu quando meu _amigo_ abriu a porta e nós dois saímos. Como no dia da carona, coloquei a bolsa a minha frente e sentei, me agarrando na barriga de Jacob. Ele acelerou a moto pela estrada sem se importar que não estávamos usando capacetes. Eu só conseguia pensar em como era boa a sensação de deixar o _meu Cullen_ com ciúmes.

(...)

La Push era um lugar onde eu certamente viveria. Era bastante aconchegante. Talvez tivesse _verde _demais, mas eu estava me acostumando com isso. Nós passamos com a moto em frente à escola que os garotos da reserva freqüentavam, e eles pareciam infinitamente mais animados que os de Forks.

Quando chegamos à casa de Jacob eu ameacei cair enquanto descia da moto, e ele riu, me segurando pelos braços. Estacionou em frente a garagem – ou oficina – e começou a andar para a porta. Quando meu pé se apoiou no primeiro degrau da pequena escada, senti sua mão na minha. Eu fiquei com certa pena de recusar e, ao mesmo tempo com medo de ter que explicar que na verdade gostava de outra pessoa – que eu nem mesmo tinha certeza se realmente gostava de mim. Droga. Edward me fazia sentir como uma adolescente ridícula.

E assim, entramos na sala. De mãos dadas.

- Pai? – Ele chamou.

Olhei para a frente, esperando o cara alto de que me lembrava. Mas, desta vez, quem se aproximou foi um homem de meia-idade numa cadeira de rodas. Após meio segundo de choque, sorri.

- Olá, Billy. – Cumprimentei-o, um pouco sem jeito. Agora viria aquele _blá blá blá_ de como você está crescida e essas coisas.

Ele guiou a cadeira até mim e apertou minha mão, com um sorriso igualmente grande no rosto.

- Olha só pra você! – Soltou uma risada alta. – Seu pai estava animado com a sua volta na última vez que nos falamos. Já faz algum tempo, na verdade... Estão com fome, garotos?

Eu recusei, educada. Realmente não estava. Jacob se afastou de mim para pegar um pedaço de pizza amanhecida na geladeira, e eu olhei em volta enquanto fiquei sozinha na sala. Era tudo como me lembrava. O sofá com tecido florido, os peixes empalhados decorando as paredes, algumas fotos de Jacob, seus pais e suas irmãs. Até a televisão ainda era a mesma, antiga e com uma antena gigantesca. Eu quase podia me ver naquele tapete, sentada com o garoto que me obrigava a brincar com seus carrinhos.

- Vem. Acho que quer conhecer o lugar onde sua picape se hospedou. – Ele riu, voltando da cozinha e começando a me puxar.

Eu fui arrastada pelo jardim até a garagem, e mesmo que quisesse não poderia soltar sua mão. Seus dedos que estavam livres foram para o interruptor, assim que passamos pela porta, e eu pude ver o lugar onde ele passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre. Havia alguns carros e várias motos desmontadas. Jacob passou por um pequeno rádio e ligou numa estação qualquer. De repente, éramos só nós, os automóveis, e Mick Jagger.

**( I miss you – The Rolling Stones watch?v=q6KIyxQ46Es )**

A tarde passou quase em minutos. Era sempre divertido estar com Jacob. Ele consertava tudo com grande facilidade e, mesmo que estivesse concentrado em nossa conversa, seu trabalho saia perfeito. Quando finalmente terminou uma das motos dali, ficou em pé, dando a partida. Sorriu quando funcionou.

- Por que não fica só aqui, e trabalha com isso?

Ele deu os ombros, levando a moto consertada para o canto enquanto ainda checava algumas coisas.

- Não é um bom negócio por aqui. Talvez em Forks seria, mas... Não sei. Gosto do que faço. Eu e meu pai vivemos bem, assim.

- Imagino que sim. – Ri, me ajeitando no banquinho em que estava. – Bom, se só vai me convidar para vir aqui depois da minha picape, vou quebrá-la mais vezes.

Ele virou o rosto para mim, e seus olhos pareciam brilhar. - Pode vir sempre que quiser, Bells.

Nossos olhos se encontraram, e ele andou até mim sem pressa. Sentou no chão, ao meu lado, mas ainda assim sua cabeça ficava acima da minha. Segurou uma de minhas mãos, e beijou as costas dela. Eu ri baixinho.

- Adoro ficar com você. – Ele disse, e eu franzi um pouco a testa.

- Eu também, Jake. É sempre divertido. – Dei os ombros.

Seus olhos estavam _quentes_ nos meus. Antes que pudesse puxar outro assunto, ele aproximou seu rosto. Mas eu fui mais rápida: Virei o meu, soltando um longo suspiro. Ele ficou visivelmente decepcionado, e passou a ponta do nariz em minha bochecha.

- Desculpe. – Sussurrei, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto levantava.

- Vou te levar pra casa. – Ele ficou em pé também, pegando minha bolsa.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota._ Eu não podia magoá-lo. Ele estava se tornando importante demais. Mas meu coração batia forte por outro, agora. Mesmo que eu quisesse lutar contra isso. Segui o rapaz pela garagem, fazendo o caminho inverso de quando chegamos. Desligou o rádio, apagou a luz, e me guiou para fora – desta vez sem me tocar.

Antes que eu pudesse subir na moto, antes mesmo que pudesse pegar minha bolsa de suas mãos, nós dois vimos o carro brilhante se aproximando na estrada. O Volvo prata reluzia no crepúsculo, e o Sol descendo estava num ângulo perfeito para um comercial.

- Mas o quê... – Franzi a testa, cruzando os braços enquanto observava o automóvel parar. Eu me virei para Jacob, sem saber realmente o que fazer. Então, ele buzinou. Suspirei, beijando a bochecha do quileute. – Nos falamos amanhã. – Disse num tom baixo, fazendo um carinho rápido nas costas de sua mão antes de andar pela grama.

Me afastei com pressa, abrindo a porta do passageiro e jogando minha bolsa no banco de trás antes de sentar ao seu lado.

- Desde quando está me vigiando? – Fui direto ao assunto.

Ele não respondeu. Manobrou o carro de volta para a estrada, e só quando já estávamos andando a 80 km/h o Cullen resolveu falar. - Qual é o problema de eu lhe dar uma carona? Estava se divertindo com o pirralho?

- Primeiramente, ele tem 21 anos. E, sim, eu estava.

Ele ligou o ar condicionado para nos aquecer, e por uma fração de segundos um vento fraco bateu em seu cabelo, jogando aquele novo cheiro embriagante por todo o carro.

- Vou levá-la pra casa.

- Não tem que voltar para o restaurante? – Franzi a testa.

- Te deixo em casa primeiro.

Revirei os olhos. - Me deixa no restaurante. Eu deixei a picape lá.

- Você a pega depois.

- Me deixa na porra do restaurante!

Ele ficou em silêncio, olhando para frente. E foi assim pelo resto do trajeto. Nenhuma conversa, nenhuma música. Pensei que não fosse obedecer mas, quando vi, estávamos na rua do The Cullen's. Ele estacionou, mas não moveu um músculo para desligar o carro ou sair dele. Eu fiz menção de descer, mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Espere aí.

Olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida, me esticando para puxar a bolsa que estava atrás de nós. Ele pareceu escolher muito bem as palavras que iria usar.

**- **Eu pensei que... Iria notar... Que eu mudei.

Prestei atenção aos seus olhos. Estavam tristes. Relaxei o corpo no banco, fechando a porta novamente. Então, ele acabara com o cheiro de cigarro _por minha causa_.

- Pensei que iríamos ficar bem, agora. – Ele completou.

Eu franzi o cenho, incrédula. - Bem? O que seria bem? Acha mesmo que eu recusei seu beijo só porque você estava fedendo?

Ele pareceu não entender. Eu bufei, desta vez realmente descendo do carro. Arrumei a bolsa em meu ombro e, quando vi, ele já estava do meu lado.

- O que quer dizer?

- O que quero dizer? – Eu quase berrei. – Você acha que pode ser grosso comigo o tempo todo, e aí depois decidir ser um pouco legal, e então eu vou cair nos seus braços e... Me derreter com seus olhos, e... Essas coisas? – Minha voz falhou um pouco, e eu me segurei para não descrever tudo o que gostava nele.  
**  
**- Você não entende...

- O que eu não entendo? Não entendo porque em um segundo é mal educado, e no outro andamos por aí de mãos dadas? Ou talvez eu não entenda porque você me acusa de ser uma vagabunda, e depois vem me buscar na casa do meu "suposto" namorado! O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM, AFINAL?

Eu olhei por longos segundos em seus olhos. Ele parecia ter dificuldade para puxar o ar, assim como eu. Quando percebi, uma lágrima escorria por meu rosto, saída do meu olho direito. Ela continuou descendo por minha pele, devagar. Antes que a água pudesse tocar meus lábios, sua boca estava na minha. Desta vez estávamos _realmente_ nos beijando. Eu podia sentir suas mãos em minha cintura enquanto meus braços envolviam seu pescoço, e sua língua procurava urgente pela minha. E aquele cheiro! Eu não sabia de onde aquilo surgira, mas era maravilhoso. Eu só não sabia se era melhor que seu gosto.

Quando nossos pulmões nos obrigaram a cessar o beijo, procurando por ar, eu percebi como meu rosto estava molhado. Novamente olhei para Edward, e ele passou o polegar embaixo de meus olhos, secando minhas bochechas. Ele entreabriu os lábios como se fosse dizer algo, mas eu me ergui nas pontas dos pés e o calei com vários beijos rápidos, enroscando meus dedos em seu cabelo. Logo estávamos nos beijando de novo, com tal vontade que eu não me surpreenderia se ele me pegasse no colo e me colocasse dentro do carro.

Ele me parou, um pouco contra a sua vontade, e passou a língua por seus lábios antes de falar. Seus olhos nunca deixavam os meus.

- Eu e Tanya namoramos por quatro meses. - Ele explicou, e eu lembrei da conversa que tive com minha prima. - Isso foi há 2 anos atrás. Depois disso, nunca tive mais ninguém. Eu sempre fui mal-humorado com todos, desde então. Eu não achava mais... Nenhum motivo para continuar aqui. E então, você chegou. Devastou completamente o meu mundo. E eu precisava ser ainda mais rude com você do que o normal, porque não podia deixá-la entrar na minha vida. Eu não podia fazê-la sofrer como ela me fez.

Esperei em completo silêncio. - Mas você é tão linda. E tão teimosa. - Ele riu baixinho, acariciando meu cabelo com um cuidado exagerado. - E tão ridiculamente apaixonante.

- Eu não vejo nenhum motivo para sofrer. - Sussurrei, atenta aos seus olhos.

Ele pareceu enrijecer um pouco, firmando as mãos em minha cintura.

- Desculpe se a magoei. Se... Fiz você me odiar. E desejar que eu morresse. É que... Você não entende. Não ainda.

Franzi a testa, arrumando a bolsa que caia por meu braço.

- Eu quero... - Ele estava mais sério agora, com a testa quase na minha. - Que você faça parte da minha vida. Quero isso, independente de qual for o risco.

Eu estava prestes a perguntar o que ele queria dizer com isso. Mas era tarde demais. Estávamos nos beijando novamente. E, como se não bastasse pensar neles o tempo todo, eu ainda podia ver seus olhos de esmeralda mesmo com as pálpebras fechadas. Os olhos pelos quais eu havia me apaixonado.

* * *

**Lindo demais esse Edward, né? ): Vocês estão cada vez mais perto de descobrir os motivos dele pra tudo isso... Continuem acompanhando! ^^**


	9. Romance

Eu estava flutuando. E estava feliz. É como se nada, principalmente a gravidade, pudesse me levar para baixo. Estava de barriga para cima, sentindo meu corpo ser carregado nas costas do vento. Eu queria fechar os olhos e relaxar, mas ao invés disso mantive-os abertos, prestando bastante atenção no que via pelo caminho. Apesar de me sentir nas nuvens, eu via folhas. Como se estivesse sendo arrastada pelo chão. Mas não havia nada embaixo de mim, a não ser a brisa suave que tentava me levar e eu não ousava resistir. Tudo estava em silêncio. Minhas narinas inflaram, e eu senti o odor conhecido. Era bom, maravilhoso, embriagante. Mas de que adiantava sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto, se _ele _não estava ali?

O pensamento começou a me levar para baixo. Em questão de segundos, sua mão quente estava na minha. Virei a cabeça a tempo de ver aquele rosto perfeito sorrindo para mim. E então nós dois caímos.

- Bella! Bella, que droga! Você já viu que horas são? - Tirei a cabeça de baixo do travesseiro, tentando ver meu quarto através da cortina que meu cabelo formava. - _9 e 15_! Levanta dessa merda! Ah, vão me matar na delegacia!

A simples menção do horário me fez rolar pelo pouco espaço que sobrava e cair no chão. Levantei e corri pelo quarto, tirando meu pijama enquanto tentava, ao mesmo tempo, vestir outra roupa - a primeira que encontrei. Charlie se despediu e, ainda xingando seu despertador, saiu batendo a porta. Em menos de 10 minutos eu fiz o mesmo.

Acho que nunca dirigi tão rápido por Forks. Em parte porque estava realmente atrasada. E também porque... Bem, o motivo é óbvio. Parei meu carro em frente ao restaurante, e ele mal estava desligado quando saí correndo.

- Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! – Olhei para Esme, que estava de costas para a porta, mexendo em alguma coisa nas gavetas do lado de dentro do balcão.

Ela virou, e estava sorrindo carinhosamente, como sempre.

- Sem problemas, Bella. Ainda não há ninguém aqui. – Ela esticou uma mão com um avental e uma touca. – Ao trabalho, sim?

Assenti, envergonhada com minha irresponsabilidade. Me vesti rapidamente e entrei na cozinha, bufando enquanto encarava o chão. Coloquei meu chapéu de chef por cima da touca e comecei a lavar as mãos, exagerando na força com que esfregava a pele. Alice passou por mim tagarelando alguma coisa sobre Jasper, e eu soltei alguns _'hms'_, deixando-a indignada com minha falta de interesse. Droga! O dia ficaria inteiro atrasado se eu não começasse logo. Havia uma espécie de lousa na parede, onde Esme colocava os pratos do dia e avisos para nós, e respondíamos com algumas notas do que estava acabando. Peguei um pano de prato, enxugando as mãos enquanto lia tudo com pressa.

A porta se abriu. _Meu Cullen_ entrou.

Num primeiro segundo, fiquei imóvel. O que _exatamente_ iria acontecer agora? Eu me despedi na noite anterior prometendo que o veria nessa manhã, mas não sabia se devia ir até ele e, se fosse, não sabia como agir. O comportamento mais comum (para nós) era que ele viesse e reclamasse da minha demora. Ao invés disso, Edward atravessou a cozinha até perto de mim e enroscou os braços em minha cintura. Um sorriso se formou no canto do meu lábio, e ele beijou minha bochecha – demorando tanto quanto eu queria.

- Bom dia. – Disse, e eu olhei para seus olhos sem tentar esconder o que estava sentindo.  
- Sei que estou atrasada.

Ele riu. - Não sabe como está sendo difícil não gritar com você.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, rindo baixinho antes de me virar novamente para a pia. Estiquei o corpo um pouco, puxando a enorme fatia de mussarela e o ralador de queijo. Ele continuou ali, me abraçando por trás enquanto beijava várias vezes meu ombro. E então, se foi. Olhei para trás por alguns segundos, mas ele já estava novamente perto da porta, conversando com um dos funcionários com um ar bastante sério. Era absurdamente difícil concentrar a cabeça no trabalho quando todo o resto do meu corpo pedia por ele.

Eu estava me preparando para ter um dia comum. O que significava nada de Edward, pelo menos não até as horas das refeições. Mas, quando estava quase saindo para almoçar, Esme entrou na cozinha com um sorriso enorme, anunciando a nova sub chefe do _The Cullen's_. Lauren. A garota abriu um sorriso um tanto falso para mim, e eu pude ver em seus olhos verdes que não seríamos grandes amigas.

"_Veja pelo lado positivo_." Jacob sussurrou para mim, enquanto a nova garota bajulava minha chefe. "_Você terá bem mais tempo livre_." Isso! A idéia me tomou por completo, e eu comecei a trabalhar visivelmente mais rápido – e animada. Recebi a ordem de ensinar tudo a ela, mas... Não parecia estar dando muito certo. Então, Esme assumiu. E eu (não sei se por causa do meu empenho, ou por um pedido de seu filho) ganhei algumas horas de folga.

Edward me levou para seu restaurante preferido em Seattle. Comida japonesa. Quando entramos, o garçon nos ofereceu uma mesa próxima a janela, mas ele pediu uma reservada – onde iríamos sentar em almofadas no chão. Eu ri com a cena, me ajeitando a sua frente e colocando as mãos na mesa quadrada, que tinha menos que a altura de uma cadeira. Pediram que tirássemos os sapatos, e eu obedeci, divertida.

- Não sabia que gostava de sushi.

- O daqui é ótimo. Seria melhor ainda se feito por você.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, mexendo em meu cabelo do mesmo modo que fazia antes, tentando chamar sua atenção.

- Certo. Vou pedir demissão para Esme e vir trabalhar aqui. O que acha?

Ele sorriu consigo mesmo, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Suas mãos se esticaram pela mesa curta até alcançarem as minhas, e deixei que brincasse com meus dedos. Após algum segundo de silêncio encarando seus olhos, sorrimos largamente um para o outro.

- O restaurante seria um tédio sem você. – Ele completou. – Como sempre foi. – Riu.

- Foi?  
Edward deu os ombros, e eu olhei para baixo, passando meu dedo indicador pelas costas de sua mão com delicadeza.

- Tivemos outros chefs... Mas em geral eram homens, ou mulheres estranhas. – Desta vez, rimos juntos. – E nenhuma delas era chata como você, então eu não tinha com quem implicar.

- Devia ser bem tedioso.

- Certamente.

O garçom se aproximou, e nós olhamos para ele ao mesmo tempo. Edward me mostrou com um leve aceno de cabeça, deixando que eu pedisse primeiro. Optei por Temaki de Salmão. Ele, Hossomaki. O dia estava chuvoso – o que não era grande novidade – e o chá quente que o garçom nos trouxe foi de ótima serventia.

- Eu posso... – Franzi a testa, sem saber realmente como começar aquele assunto. – Perguntar como seu _cheiro _mudou tão drasticamente?

Edward ergueu a cabeça, me olhando com certa surpresa. Colocou o chá na mesa e, após várias emoções passarem por seu rosto, ele riu.

- Não vai querer saber. Não mesmo.

- Não?

Ele parecia rir cada vez mais enquanto mexia a cabeça, indicando outro '_não' _silencioso. Assenti, bebericando meu chá enquanto encarava a mesa, pensativa.

- O quê? – Ele entrelaçou uma das mãos na minha. – No que está pensando?

- Não foi só... Seu cheiro que mudou. Quero dizer... Você está tão...

- Gentil?

Cerrei os olhos, tentando enxergar alguma coisa por trás daquelas esmeraldas. - É. Gentil.

Ele deu os ombros, indo um pouco para trás. Por um momento certamente pensou em recostar, mas só então percebeu que não estava em uma cadeira.

- Eu já lhe expliquei.

- Não acho que tenha ficado muito claro.

Edward riu, passando o dedo em volta da beirada da xícara. - Eu precisava mantê-la afastada.

- Por que?

- Não pode se contentar só com o agora?

- _Agora _significa _você está escondendo alguma coisa_? Então, sim, me importo.

Seus olhos ficaram um pouco mais sérios, e ele se curvou por cima da mesa novamente. Fiz o mesmo, aproximando nossos rostos.

- Em algum momento... – Ele começou, mas logo desistiu. De repente, sua expressão era de pura diversão. – Vou falar numa língua que você entenda: Em algum momento já esteve fazendo... Hm, não sei, fazendo seu próprio jantar. E então, teve vontade de comer carne? E comeu? Mas ele te fez absurdamente mal, tanto que simplesmente desistiu do resto da refeição. O problema é que, quando estava saindo da cozinha, viu que ainda tinha a sobremesa. E ela parecia tão incrível... Não podia recusar. Seu jantar não podia acabar por ali, agora que tinha algo mais.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, apoiando os braços na mesa com visível interesse. - O problema é que algumas garfadas a mais lhe farão mal. – Ele continuou. - E, se bobear, a sobremesa irá acabar e não poderá mais ter outra coisa. Mas você não pode resistir... A carne estava boa, mas aquilo que te espera é melhor ainda. Mesmo que te prejudique como o primeiro fez. Quer dizer, você arriscaria? Mesmo que a carne tivesse te deixado horrível, sem vontade de continuar o jantar, você iria até a sobremesa?

Nossos olhos sustentaram uns aos outros por longos segundos, até que eu dei os ombros levemente, respondendo sem nem mesmo entender muito bem sua analogia.

- Se a única coisa que me fizesse bem fosse a sobremesa, eu daria um jeito de continuar só com ela pro resto da vida.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando qualquer resposta, menos aquela.

- Quero dizer... – Franzi a testa, virando sua palma para cima enquanto falava, analisando as linhas de sua mão. – Isso me deixaria fraca, talvez, mas... Edward, que vida curta!

Ele arregalou os olhos e puxou a mão contra seu peito. - O quê? – Perguntou, um pouco assustado.

- Sua linha da vida. É curta.

Ele analisou suas linhas com a expressão indecifrável. Eu ri baixinho, e puxei sua mão de volta.

- Está vendo essa aqui? Desce depois do seu indicador, entre ele e o polegar. Normalmente vai até perto do pulso. Mas a sua mal chega até a metade da mão.

Edward recuou a mão novamente, esfregando os dedos um no outro enquanto os olhava, pensativo. Eu tombei a cabeça um pouco para o lado, e sorri. - O quê?

- Nada... Não é nada.

Seu tom de voz foi abaixando conforme ele terminava a frase. Antes que eu pudesse continuar, o garçom voltou com nossos pedidos. Ele fez um gesto engraçado com os lábios antes de começar a comer, usando os hashis com perfeição. O que, afinal, ele conseguia fazer sem sucesso?

Nosso jantar foi animado. Ele ficou um pouco mais sério depois da conversa sobre linhas – mas, mesmo assim, estava sorrindo a maior parte do tempo. Saímos do restaurante de mãos dadas e, assim que abrimos a porta, um vento frio bateu em nossos rostos. O dia estava nublado. Eu nem precisei dizer nada; Edward tirou o paletó e me entregou. Seu terno não perdera o ar sexy que tinha; pelo contrário, ele pareceu ainda melhor só vestindo a calça e a camisa social com a gravata. Sua roupa chegou nas minhas coxas, e eu não conseguia encontrar minhas mãos nas mangas. Ele sorriu, ficando a minha frente para me ajudar.

- Perdi. – Eu ri, tentando olhar dentro do paletó.

Ele subiu um pouco o tecido em ambos os braços, e eu arrumei meu cabelo ao ver minhas mãos livres, colocando ele para trás. Edward voltou a segurar minha mão, deixando-as entrelaçadas enquanto andávamos em direção ao carro. Apesar de ser no máximo umas 14:00, o céu escuro – por causa da chuva que se aproximava – fazia parecer que o Sol já estava se pondo.

- Ainda temos um tempo livre, certo?

Assenti, olhando pro chão enquanto colocava um pé na frente do outro, tentando encaixar a ponta de um no calcanhar do outro ao andar.

- O que acha de ir lá em casa?

Ele soltou a frase com naturalidade, e meu único impulso foi dar os ombros. Ergui o rosto para olhar seus olhos, e sua boca estava na minha mais uma vez.

Eu já vira a casa dos Cullen antes. Em meus sonhos. Quando tinha 5 anos e desejava um castelo de vidro. Praticamente sai correndo do carro quando vi o lugar, e só parei por ouvir a risada de Edward. - Gostou?

- É linda!

- Está sempre aberta pra você, agora.

Sorri, andando de costas enquanto olhava em seus olhos. Ele abaixou um pouco o rosto, me dando um selinho demorado, e eu tateei a maçaneta atrás de mim enquanto nos beijávamos.

Abri a porta, sentindo suas mãos envolverem minha cintura. Antes que pudéssemos fazer mais alguma coisa, ouvimos a música animada na sala ao lado. Ele me olhou, e ambos franzimos a testa. A casa não deveria estar vazia? Não que eu estivesse esperando _aproveitar_ o local com ele mas, mesmo assim, era estranho. Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou com delicadeza em direção ao som.

Abrimos a porta, e erguemos as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo quando nossos olhos viram a cena.

**( **** watch?v=rce7ihEETgk**** )**

_Guitar Hero. _Talvez os quatro participantes ali fossem velhos demais para isso, mas a animação era a mesma que adolescentes teriam. Rosalie ria sentada no sofá enquanto Jasper tentava impressionar sua irmã (e a namorada) na bateria. Ela, por sua vez, cantava e saltitava pela sala. Emmett parecia mergulhado em seu próprio universo com a pequena guitarra, se sentindo a reencarnação de Jimi Hendrix.

Edward deu um pigarro, e foi suficiente para tudo parar. - Não deveriam estar trabalhando?

- É. Assim como vocês. – Emmett rebateu.

- Temos uma sub chef agora. – Dei os ombros.

- E um sub gerente, também? – Desta vez, foi Alice quem falou.

- Esme dá conta de tudo.

O grandalhão deu os ombros, e virou o rosto resmungando algo sobre _Edward_ e _pimbada_. O Cullen ao meu lado balançou a cabeça, e me puxou realmente para dentro da sala.

- Vou te mostrar o resto da casa, certo?

Sorri, praticamente presa aos seus olhos. Percebi Rosalie segurar o riso ao meu lado, mas ignorei. Quando estávamos no pé da escada, Emmett gritou.

- Fala sério! Nem vai me agradecer? Se não fosse a Operação FEDOR estariam lá brigando até agora!

Girei o corpo, sem soltar a mão dele. - Operação o quê?

- Nada! – Edward gritou de volta, praticamente arrastando meu corpo escada acima. Ouvi Alice dizer para seu irmão calar a boca, mas ele retrucou. Logo Jasper e Rosalie estavam na discussão. Os sons foram ficando distantes conforme subíamos.

Edward me guiou pelo longo corredor, apontando os quartos de seus pais, Alice, e finalmente o dele – que dividia com Emmett. Ele abriu a porta, deixando que eu entrasse. Eu nunca suspeitaria que dois homens adultos viviam ali. Era limpo, sim, mas me lembrava no máximo um dormitório de faculdade.

- Tem cheiro de... Homem. Se não se importa. – Ele disse.

- Eu gosto.

- É mesmo?

- Queria que eu gostasse de perfume de mulher?

Nós rimos juntos, sentados na beirada de uma das camas. O cheiro bom ficava ainda mais forte quando se usava a roupa dele. Edward me deu um beijo rápido, e em seguia ficamos em silêncio, olhando um para o outro. Os poucos segundos sem falar sobre nada me fez pensar no que _exatamente_ estava acontecendo conosco. Ele resmungou alguma coisa inaudível, até que finalmente soltou.

- Eu amo você.

Precisei de alguns segundos a mais para processar a frase.

- Você...

- Eu sempre amei você. Não tenho mais porque esconder isso.

Ele provavelmente pensou que eu estava triste com sua revelação. Ou atordoada. Mas a verdade é que meus órgãos pulavam dentro de mim. A felicidade me subiu com força, e eu não consegui estímulo suficiente para mover algum músculo. O Cullen, _meu _Cullen, disse o que eu temia não ser verdade. Ele disse que me amava. Com todas as letras. Ele era, mais do que nunca, meu.

Meu único impulso foi jogar meu corpo para frente e colar nossos lábios, simplesmente por não ter nenhuma maneira melhor de responder.

* * *

**Desculpa pela demora pra postar, ando muito atarefada com o cursinho! Mas prometo que ainda terá capítulo toda semana (provavelmente de sábado ou domingo), não se preocupem! Enquanto isso... Edward revela seu segredo no próximo capítulo, última chance para apostas! Hahaha**


	10. Segredo

Sempre achei estranho como o _tempo_ é relativo. Acho que, na verdade, ele nem mesmo existe. Nunca pararam para pensar como minutos viram horas no trânsito, mas anos mal parecem ser alguns dias? Eu não me lembrava de quanto tempo havia passado desde que Edward e eu ficamos juntos. Talvez dias, talvez semanas. Anos. Eu não me importaria.

Era setembro agora. Mais especificamente dia 14 de setembro. Meu aniversário. 23 anos.

- Quando foi que você deixou de ser uma garotinha, hein? - Charlie balançou a cabeça, indignado com o que via, enquanto colocava nosso café da manhã na mesa.

Numa família comum, ele cozinharia para mim naquele dia especial. Mas meu pai sempre foi péssimo com o fogão, e eu gostava de comer algo decente (não só naquele dia, mas em todos). Sentamos um a frente do outro, aproveitando a comida sem pressa. Nunca tínhamos muito assunto na mesa, e aquilo estava começando a me cansar.

- Você se lembra de Edward, não é? - Perguntei sem olhar para seu rosto.

- Cullen? Filho de Carlisle?

- Ele, sim.

- É claro que me lembro. Ótimo garoto, o Edward.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto ele passava manteiga em seu pão. - O que tem ele? - Perguntou, dando uma mordida em seguida.

- Ele quer te conhecer.

Uma ruga se formou entre suas sobrancelhas, e várias em sua testa.

- Eu já o conheço, Bella. - Disse, de boca cheia.

- Como meu _namorado_.

Joguei o corpo para trás na cadeira quando Charlie cuspiu o que estava mastigando, tossindo sem parar em seguida. Arregalei os olhos e fiquei em pé, batendo em suas costas. Ele parou e ergueu uma mão, me pedindo para sentar de novo. Hesitei, mas finalmente obedeci, olhando divertida para seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele pigarreou, e então conseguiu falar novamente.

- Péssimo garoto, o Edward.

- Sem drama, pai.

- Era só o que me faltava! Aquele marmanjo se engraçando com a minha filha! - Ele bateu os punhos na mesa, praticamente soltando fogo pelas narinas.

- Ele... Tem dois anos a mais que eu.

Charlie bufou, levantando e balançando a cabeça enquanto andava até a pia.

- É impossivel criar uma filha hoje em dia.

Apoiei o cotovelo na mesa e então o rosto na mão, respirando fundo. Era só o que me faltava. Ele provavelmente estava pensando que Edward iria tirar minha _pureza_ ou algo do tipo.

- Pai, esse não é o meu primeiro namorado!

Ele continuou de costas, lavando a tigela em que comera cereal. E o cuspira, tambem. Todas as vezes que eu conhecia um cara era a mesma coisa.

- Está bem. Argh! - Ele revirou os olhos, parando atrás da cadeira que estava antes para me olhar, apoiando as mãos no encosto dela. - Eu vou falar com ele ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas eu espero, Bella, que você se mantenha como está até... Você sabe. Tem que ter respeito por si mesma. Assim.

Cerrei os olhos, inclinando o tronco para frente. – Assim... Como?

Silêncio.

Ele simplesmente corou, pegando o casaco perto dali antes de sair pela porta com um _'vejo vocês a noite'._ Assim... Virgem? Passei uma mão pela nuca, soltando uma gargalhada enquanto ia em direção ao meu quarto.

(...)

Ao mesmo tempo que Edward se tornou uma benção em minha vida, Lauren ocupou seu lugar para fazer meu trabalho no restaurante ser um inferno particular. A diferença era que, como gerente, ele não ficava o tempo todo na cozinha. Já ela...

- Eu vou lhe dizer isso mais uma vez! - Eu me virei para a garota, sem mais me preocupar em controlar a raiva. - Seu trabalho é ser sub chef. _Sub_! Eu dou as ordens aqui e, enquanto eu estiver no comando, você ajuda os outros funcionários. Estamos entendidas?

- Eu fiz a mesma faculdade que você, já trabalhei como chef em muitos lugares e, se bobear, fui muito melhor que você em tudo. Eu não vou ficar picando legumes como os outros, eu vou cozinhar pra valer. Eu tomo conta do fogão, também.

Cerrei os olhos, ficando na frente das panelas ferventes para impedi-la de chegar até elas. Lauren bateu os pés, quase colando a testa na minha.

- Sai da minha frente!

- Sai da minha cozinha!

Nossos olhos estavam grudados, ambas bufando como touros enraivecidos. Estava tão absorta, tão feliz imaginando como seria apertar meus dedos em volta de seu pescoço, que nem percebi Edward entrar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Lauren está tendo dificuldades para aprender qual é o seu lugar.

Cruzei os braços, sorrindo ao ver que, já que era Edward resolvendo isso, eu levaria a melhor. Nós combinamos de não nos agarrar ou qualquer coisa parecida no trabalho - mesmo porque, se o fizéssemos, isso daria cartão verde para Lauren reclamar que eu estava sendo protegida. Mesmo que ninguém soubesse que estávamos juntos, eu tinha certos benefícios.

- Bella é a cozinheira chef. - Ele estava sério. Era bom vê-lo brigar com os outros. - Quando ela não estiver, então você assume. É isso que ser 'sub' significa. Quer que eu desenhe?

Edward mostrou a pequena lousa ao lado da pia com a cabeça, e a garota bufou, batendo os pés enquanto andava para longe de nós. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e sorrimos.

- Você. Minha casa. Oito horas. - Sussurrei, virando novamente para o _meu_ fogão. Ele olhou para os dois lados e, percebendo que não havia ninguem, apertou discretamente minha bunda.

Assim que saiu, voltei ao trabalho. O restaurante estava lotado, como sempre. E isso, apesar de às vezes ser cansativo, era ótimo. O forno apitou, e eu o abri com um pano de prato, tirando de lá de dentro uma lasanha que poucos conseguiam fazer com tanta perfeição. Modéstia à parte. Salpiquei um pouco mais de queijo ralado por cima do molho de tomate, e respirei fundo com o cheiro maravilhoso que saia dali. Arrumei tudo com cuidado em um prato, e deixei que Mike levasse embora antes que eu mesma atacasse.

O dia continuou na mesma rotina. Não estava calma, mas estava ótima. Sem atrasos, sem reclamações, e o mais importante: Sem Lauren. Ela estava calada agora, ajudando em qualquer coisa que precisasse. Jacob vira e mexe entrava na cozinha para conversar comigo, assim como Alice. Eu estava animada como nunca. O dia tinha tudo para acabar perfeitamente normal.

_Até_ _aquele momento._Ouvi a voz de Esme no escritório. Alta, nervosa. A calmaria que ela sempre passava havia ido embora. Eu estava ocupada com meu trabalho, mas não pude deixar de me erguer nas pontas dos pés para olhar através da janelinha na porta dupla. Uma multidão se aglomerava perto do balcão para ver algo caído. Cada vez mais pessoas.

Vi Emmett abrir caminho por elas, gigantesco, e se abaixar para o que quer que fosse. Esme ainda falava alto, provavelmente no celular. Larguei tudo o que estava fazendo, e fui para o salão. Poucas mesas estavam ocupadas. As outras estavam somente com os pratos - ainda cheios de comida - enquanto os clientes tentavam ver alguma coisa no chão.

Tentei de várias maneiras me encaixar. Pulei, agachei, mas não me davam passagem. Olhei em volta, então. Onde estava Edward para controlar a situação, como sempre fazia?

- Licença, por favor. - Era Carlisle. Calmo como sempre. As pessoas lhe deixaram passar ao ver a roupa de médico.

Ele agachou, e pude ver Alice aparecer saída do escritório, levando uma mãozinha a boca. Então, o vi. Era Edward. Deitado no chão enquanto seu pai examinava algo próximo as suas têmporas. Meu Edward. _Desmaiado_.

Antes que meu corpo pudesse chegar ao chão, Jasper me segurou, colocando suas mãos embaixo de minhas axilas. Eu ofeguei, e ele me reergueu. Não sei como consegui, mas andei para o escritório de Esme. Rosalie estava lá dentro, e ouvi Jasper resmungar alguma coisa sobre água. Fez com que eu sentasse em uma das cadeiras. Poucos minutos depois sua irmã estava de volta com um copo e um líquido um pouco esbranquiçado. Água com açucar.

- Beba. - Ela ordenou, e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser obedecer.

Aos poucos meus sentidos voltaram ao normal. Eu ouvia claramente agora. Esme entrou no escritório tambem, pálida, e fechou a porta.

- O que aconteceu? - Obriguei minha boca a se mexer, tentando controlar a respiração.

- Ele já está na ambulância.

- O que ele tem? - Minha voz estava mais alta agora.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Bella. Sempre fica...

Ela se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado, visivelmente aflita, também. Fez-se silêncio por alguns minutos antes que ela continuasse. - Alice e Emmett estão com ele. Está tudo bem, querida. Carlisle foi também. Vai cuidar dele.

Rosalie e Jasper ficaram em silêncio. Talvez por não saber o que dizer, ou porque não deveriam dizer o que sabiam.

- Eu vou também. - Fiquei em pé.

E então, cambaleei. Meus primos me seguraram, um em cada braço, fazendo com que eu novamente sentasse. - Vai, sim. Mas não agora. Acalme-se.

Apoiei os braços na mesa, e então o rosto no meio deles. Parecia que alguma coisa me puxava para baixo. Meus pés estavam pesados, mas só a ponta deles alcançavam o chão. Algumas lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto, sem um motivo aparente.

- Eu te levo. - Jasper disse, baixo.

Eu fiquei em pé no mesmo segundo, ainda um pouco mole, mas conseguindo apoio suficiente em meu primo. Esme falou algo sobre 'esperar', mas nós já estávamos lá fora. Lauren teria tempo de sobra com o fogão.

O hospital de Forks era perto. Tudo era perto naquela cidade. Desci do carro, e não esperei para ver se Jasper iria me acompanhar. Fui direto para a recepção.

- Edward Cullen.

- Nome?

- Isabella Swan.

- Receio que agora ele só poderá receber parentes.

- Parentes? - Fiquei na ponta dos pés, encarando a mulher enquanto me debruçava sobre o balcão, pronta para puxá-la pela gola da blusa. - Eu tenho mais direito de estar com ele agora do que qualquer pessoa com o mesmo sangue! ME DÁ O NÚMERO DO QUARTO!

- Senhorita Swan, se não se acalmar, eu terei que...

- Argh, eu encontro.

Dei as costas para o balcão, pronta para procurar pelo pai dele. Antes que pudesse andar, a mulher gritou a resposta. Sorri comigo mesma, pegando o elevador sem agradecer. Estava vazio. Desci no quarto andar, olhando para os dois lados antes de escolher o correto.

Quando percebi, eu já estava correndo, passando pelos médicos e por algumas pessoas com aparência doentia que via pelo caminho. Carlisle tentou segurar meu braço ao me ver, mas eu ignorei, abrindo a porta de onde ele estava. O quarto não conseguia ser tão branco quando os três jovens parados ali; Edward parecia não ter mais sangue nas veias, tal era sua apatia. Alice me encarou com a mão no ombro do irmão, e eu nunca vira Emmett tão sério. Me aproximei da poltrona em que meu _namorado_ estava. Alice se afastou no mesmo instante, e eu me agachei, encarando seus olhos de esmeralda com seriedade.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei, ignorando os outros dois presentes ali.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando evitar meu olhar.

- Não foi a primeira vez... - Murmurou.

- Ah, não? - Ergui a voz, abismada com a maneira que ele parecia agir normalmente, com o que quer que fosse aquilo. Fez silêncio por um longo momento, e somente durante metade desse tempo ele sustentou meu olhar. - O que você tem? - Perguntei, carinhosa. Silêncio. - Está doente?

Ele virou ainda mais a cabeça para longe de mim, mas eu a puxei, acariciando sua bochecha. Pude ouvir a porta atrás de nós se abrir mas, antes que alguem saísse ou entrasse, Alice chamou meu nome.

- Há uma coisa que precisamos lhe contar. Estaria disposta a ouvir?

Ergui a cabeça, tentando compreender seu tom. Fiquei em pé, e assenti rapidamente, beijando a testa de Edward antes de me aproximar de sua irmã. Ela segurou minha mão e me guiou para uma espécie de sofá que havia no canto. Não estávamos exatamente no corredor, era mais uma sala de espera. Vazia. Eu me sentei, olhando em volta com nervosismo. Alice e Emmett pararam em pé ao meu lado, e se entreolharam. Era estranho que o grandalhão ainda não tivesse feito nenhuma piada.

- É melhor eu ficar com ele. - Disse, baixo.

Alice assentiu, e sentou ao meu lado enquanto seu irmão voltava para o quarto. A garota segurou minhas mãos, respirando fundo enquanto olhava para elas.

- Alice, o quê... O que ele tem? - Ela ergueu os olhos castanhos para os meus.

Percebi seus lábios se abrirem algumas vezes, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Por fim, acabou indo direto ao assunto.

- Edward é soro-positivo.

O silêncio permaneceu por longos segundos. Meu coração se acelerou, minha pele esquentou - ao mesmo tempo que estava arrepiada - e eu dei graças a Deus por não estar em pé. O olhar de Alice era cuidadoso em meu rosto.

- Soro-positivo. - Repeti, como se isso fosse fazer a palavra não ter um peso tão ruim.

- Desculpe se... Preferia ouvir isso dele, Bella. Mas é normal as pessoas reagirem com pena. E eu pensei que seria melhor estar preparada e _entender _tudo isso antes de vê-lo novamente.

Onde estava o chão? Ele escapara de mim. Assim como o ar. Assim como tudo. Eu parecia estar num imenso vazio, e tudo o que saia da boca de Alice eram somente palavras sem significado. Não havia coerência em suas frases.

- Bella? Bella, você está me ouvindo?

Suas mãos apertaram as minhas, e mesmo que as cortasse eu não me importaria com a dor. Eu não ouvia, não sentia, e as lágrimas que despencavam por meus olhos não me deixavam vê-la, também.

- Bella...

- Ele vai morrer, Alice! - Gritei no meio de um soluço.

- Não, não vai! Fique calma, por favor!

Olhei para a porta do quarto onde estava, desejando poder ver atrás dela. Tentei engolir o choro, mas só consegui diminuí-lo um pouco.

Meu namorado. Com Aids.

O que isso significava?

Tudo encaixava perfeitamente. A maneira como me repelia de sua vida, o sangue, a linha da vida absurdamente curta, o desmaio. Ele odiava sua vida. Por isso começara a fumar. Ele tinha noção de que iria morrer. Mas e quanto a mim? Ele estava certo. Eu já estava em sua vida, era tarde demais. Mas o que aconteceria _conosco_? Eu poderia pegar o vírus enquanto o beijava? Usar camisinha seria suficiente para me proteger? Talvez não. Se fosse, nós já teríamos feito isso. Mas ele parecia ter receio até mesmo de encostar em mim.

Meus soluços ficaram mais altos, e Alice quase gritou. - BELLA! Bella, olha pra mim! - Ela segurou meu rosto entre as mãos. - Ele precisa de você. Ele precisa de todos nós!

Uma última lágrima caiu enquanto eu olhava para seus olhos sérios. A garota suspirou, e endireitou o corpo antes de continuar. - Ele tinha uma namorada. E ela... Não sabia que tinha o HIV. O vírus demora algum tempo para se manifestar no organismo. O fato é que, quando estavam juntos, ela descobriu. E ele não a abandonou por causa disso. Até que percebeu que tambem estava infectado.

Nos olhamos em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Ela deu os ombros.

- Já fazem dois anos, desde então. Insistíamos muito para que ele se tratasse. Mas... Quando você apareceu... Tudo mudou. Ele ficou mais confiante, mais pra cima - mesmo que sua relação não passasse de brigas, no começo. Quando ficaram realmente juntos, então! Ele está sempre aqui, fazendo exames e tomando os remédios cuidadosamente.

Ela olhou para a porta fechada, soltando um longo suspiro. - Não sei porque teve essa recaída hoje... Deve ter pego uma gripe ou algo do tipo.

Olhei para a porta, também, demorando para perceber meus lábios entreabertos. Tentei respirar normalmente, só voltando a olhar para Alice quando ela novamente apertou meus dedos.

- Você não pode abandoná-lo agora. Entende? Ele precisa de você mais do que qualquer um de nós. Não seja... Egoísta. Converse com ele, e entenda como ele enxerga sua própria vida.

Eu não sabia mais como se falava.

- Você não corre nenhum risco quando o beija. E... Se tomarem as devidas precauções, podem ter uma vida sexual normal. Quero dizer... Não o abandone.

- Eu não faria isso, Alice. - Sussurrei.

- Eu preciso ter certeza. Se você partir, ele também irá.

A porta se abriu, dando um fim definitivo a conversa. Emmett apareceu, ainda sério, e suspirou antes de se dirigir a mim. - Ele quer vê-la.

Assenti, ficando em pé com certa ajuda. Alice me guiou até a porta, e então saiu com seu irmão, nos deixando a sós. Ele estava _frágil_. Não havia palavra melhor. Se não o conhecesse, pensaria que nunca mais conseguiria levantar. Obriguei meus pés a se moverem um pouco, dando passos lentos em sua direção. "_Eu quero que você morra!_", eu disse, certa vez.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, deixando mais lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto enquanto me aproximava da cadeira e do paciente que repousava nela.

* * *

**Pois é, gente, algumas pessoas já tinham adivinhado mas eu não confirmei nada pra tentar manter o suspense... Não deu muito certo, eu sei, pra alguns já ficou na cara Hahahaha Não vou mentir, agora as coisas ficam um pouco mais sérias, mas nada muito angst, não. O objetivo principal da fic é falar sobre a doença e mostrar que não é o fim do mundo (e que os portadores do HIV não são monstros intocáveis como muitos ainda pensam).**

**No próximo capítulo Edward e Bella tem muito pra conversar... Até lá, mandem suas reviews! :D**


	11. Aniversário

Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu engoli seco. Fechei a porta atrás de mim sem prestar atenção a nada mais que não fosse Edward. Uma de suas mãos, reparei então, estava recebendo soro. Ele ergueu a outra, um pouco mais firme do que pensei que fosse capaz, e me chamou para perto. Eu quase corri.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, ajudei-o a se levantar e deitar na cama, arrastando o suporte do soro com ele. Suspirou, e recostou no travesseiro. Ele parecia confortável, até mesmo mais saudável._ Não. _Ele ainda tinha uma aparência péssima, e eu ousaria dizer que os lençóis brancos da cama estavam da mesma cor que sua pele. Mas, mesmo assim, mesmo com tudo o que tinha que suportar, ainda estava absurdamente lindo ali.

Fiquei em pé ao lado da cama, enchendo sua face de beijos enquanto pegava sua mão livre.

- Desculpe por isso. Não é um bom lugar para passar seu aniversário. – Ele disse, baixo, mas usando a mesma voz grave de sempre.

- Você não tem culpa de nada, Edward, e eu realmente não me importo. – Me sentei delicadamente na ponta da cama, ainda segurando sua mão. Ele não desviava seu olhar um minuto do meu, o que me fazia sentir segura.

- Alice... Contou-lhe... Não é? – Ele parecia hesitar. – Desculpe. Juro que em nenhum momento passou pela minha cabeça esconder isso de você e... – Antes que ele pudesse continuar coloquei meu dedo indicador em seus lábios, o silenciando.

Ele sorriu abertamente, mas pareceu fazer um esforço enorme para isso.

- Lembra que uma vez eu te disse o quanto detestava você se desculpando o tempo todo? - Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Isso vale pra agora também. – Ri, ouvindo ele me imitar.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo ficamos ali. Pela primeira vez ele realmente me contou tudo, cada detalhe de sua vida que, de certa forma, ocultava. Mas eu não o culpava. A única coisa que eu queria era descobrir ainda mais sobre ele. Queria entender sua rotina, queria _cuidar_ dele. Mas eu sabia tão pouco sobre sua doença... Mal percebi quando algumas lágrimas rolaram por meu rosto. Ele secou minhas bochechas com o polegar, franzindo a testa ao encontrar meus olhos tristes. Uma de minhas mãos subiu para seu peito, apertando a gola V de sua camiseta entre meus dedos.

- Bella, por favor... Não faça isso.

Tentei reprimir um soluço, em vão. Desta vez eu mesma sequei as lágrimas, me concentrando para parar. Novamente, sem sucesso. Senti um arrepio por todo o nariz, e novamente algumas lágrimas molharam minha pele. Eu desviei meus olhos dos dele; Edward precisava que eu fosse forte.

- Shh... – Ele sussurrou, passando o dedo indicador pelo meu lábio com suavidade. – Eu estou bem.

Ajeitei melhor meu corpo na beirada da cama, mas desta vez quase deitando meu peito por cima do dele. Bati de maneira carinhosa as pontas de nossos narizes, e ele riu. - Eu amo você, Edward.

Era a primeira vez que eu dizia aquilo. Ele, por sua vez, já havia me dito – e demonstrado – várias. Eu nunca acreditei que realmente fosse necessário expressar verbalmente o que sentia pelas pessoas, mas aquele parecia o momento perfeito. Seu sorriso de repente ficou enorme, e ele colocou a testa na minha.

- Nunca duvidei disso. Mas é melhor ouvir de você.

Ri baixinho, me curvando por cima dele o suficiente para meus pés ficarem pendurados para fora da cama. - Amo, amo, amo você. – Disse entre alguns selinhos, fechando os olhos.

Logo estávamos realmente nos beijando, e eu hesitei automaticamente. Mas logo retribuí. Não queria que ele pensasse que estava rejeitando-o por medo da doença. Mas talvez eu estivesse. Droga, droga, droga, eu era tão hipócrita! Afastei aquele pensamento, me concentrando em meu namorado carinhoso e - como eu queria acreditar – perfeitamente saudável.

E, então, um pigarro perto da porta chamou nossa atenção. Afastei o rosto de Edward e vi seu pai na porta, com a expressão calma de sempre. Corei, ficando em pé ao lado da cama.

- Olá. – Ele disse, e nós sorrimos. – Como está?

O médico andou até nós, checando alguma coisa no tubo de soro preso perto de nós.

- Já me sinto melhor, pai.

- Isso é ótimo. – Não evitei sorrir para Carlisle, que retribuiu. – Se importa de ficar sem Bella por alguns minutos? Gostaria de conversar com ela.

Meu namorado assentiu, e eu me despedi dele com um selinho antes de seguir seu pai pelo corredor. Eu gostava da calmaria do hospital. E gostei ainda mais da sala para onde Carlisle me levou. Era absurdamente silenciosa, e decorada impecavelmente. Um outro médico estava sentado, mas levantou assim que entramos, acenando educadamente com a cabeça antes de sair e nos deixar a sós.

- Sente-se Bella, por favor. Fique confortável.

Ele sentou numa cadeira e apoiou as mãos na mesa de madeira escura. Me ajeitei em uma cadeira a sua frente, e Carlisle sorriu para mim. - Bom, Bella, eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre as atuais condições do Edward.

Um arrepio subiu pela minha coluna, mas eu me mantive imóvel. Ele provavelmente viu o que senti em meus olhos, e completou. - Mas não precisa ficar assustada ou preocupada. Diga-me... O quanto se lembra das aulas de biologia do colégio?

Fiz uma careta, retorcendo um pouco o nariz. A verdade era que eu nunca tinha sido muito boa na área de biológicas, mas acho que do básico eu me lembrava.

- Pouco. O básico, acho. – Ele sorriu do modo mais gentil que podia.

- Isso já basta, o que quero te explicar é apenas para esclarecer alguma dúvida que possa ter em relação a essa doença.

Eu assenti, mantendo os olhos fixos em seu rosto.

- AIDS é mais conhecida entre nós, médicos, por _síndrome da imunodeficiência adquirida_. Vou apenas te falar sobre o que ele faz e como o Edward está sendo tratado. Não entrarei em muitos detalhes por que eu acho que termos médicos não te interessam muito não é?

Eu ri de leve, dizendo que sim com a cabeça. Eu sabia que Carlisle me explicaria somente o necessário, apenas o básico para eu poder acompanhar passo a passo o que estava acontecendo com Edward. Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e juntou as mãos, pensando na melhor maneira de me explicar.

- É uma doença do sistema imunológico, causada pelo vírus da imunodeficiência humana, o tão conhecido HIV. Acho que você sabe que o sistema imunológico é responsável ela defesa do nosso corpo, não? Esse vírus ataca esse sistema, reduzindo progressivamente a eficácia do mesmo e acaba deixando a pessoa muito... Podemos dizer fraca, deixando ela vulnerável a algumas infecções oportunistas e tumores.

- Infecções oportunistas? – Ergui as sobrancelhas. – Você quer dizer que a pessoa fica fraca e pode pegar qualquer tipo de infecção?

- Mais ou menos isso, infecção ou doenças oportunistas são doenças que se aproveitam do estado fraco da pessoa, já que seu sistema imunológico está debilitado e aproveita para atacar as defesas do corpo, causando danos. Já em uma pessoa que tem suas defesas boas isso nunca ocorre, por isso são doenças muito específicas de quem tem imunodeficiência.

- Hm... – Fiz que sim com a cabeça, processando tudo o que ouvira várias vezes mais. Quanto a parte dos tumores, preferi ignorar.

- Um bom exemplo de doença oportunista é a pneumonia, o que eu fico triste de afirmar... É muito comum em pessoas com AIDS, mas... Não se preocupe. Como eu disse antes, Edward está levando seu tratamento a sério.

Eu gelei novamente, e meu corpo voltou a esquentar, sem que eu me mexesse. O que isso queria dizer? Que uma simples gripe o deixaria entre a vida e a morte?

- Não entrarei em detalhes de como essa doença é transmitida por que tenho certeza que você já sabe, não é? - Assenti com minha cabeça de novo e então ele continuou. – Vou tentar explicar então, um pouco sobre o tratamento dessa doença. Ela ainda não tem cura e esse tratamento ajuda a retardar o curso da doença. É chamado de tratamento _anti-retroviral_, e seu principal objetivo é reduzir o máximo possível, pelo maior período de tempo, a quantidade de vírus HIV circulante. E, Bella, eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa muito importante. Edward vai precisar muito de você, de todos nós na verdade, mas creio que mais de você. Esse tratamento acima de tudo é cansativo de mais para o doente, ele terá que tomar pelo menos três medicamentos, variando entre uma a três tomadas por dia, com horários que devem ser rigorosamente cumpridos.

Ele parou por um momento, se recostando no encosto da cadeira e sorrio gentilmente para mim. – Agradeço todos os dias por você ter entrado na vida do meu filho. – Ele segurou minhas mãos e as apertou gentilmente e naquele simples gesto senti sua gratidão enorme. – Antes de você aparecer, Bella, eu e Esme pensamos que perderíamos nosso filho. Ele ficou devastado pela doença e não levava o tratamento a sério. Quando começou a fumar, então, eu não soube o que fazer! Discutir seria muito pior. Eu praticamente o arrastava para o hospital para fazer o tratamento, e Esme e Alice em casa faziam de tudo para esconder o cigarro dele.

Prendi a respiração, vendo novamente aquela imagem inicial que tive de Edward. Desarrumado, fedido, sem parecer se importar com qualquer coisa. Eu era sua principal razão para viver, agora.

- Você não sabe a alegria que é, para toda a família, vê-lo cumprir os horários de remédios, vir para o hospital sempre que necessário, e principalmente ficar animado com qualquer simples motivo. Há muito tempo não o via tão motivado. Com tanta... Vontade de viver.

Assenti, tentando reprimir um sorriso.

- Espero que entenda, agora... Como ele se sente. A razão de ter tratado você daquela maneira quando se conheceram. – Carlisle mordeu o lábio, e eu suspirei. – Eu o repreendi, diversas vezes, mas ele não me ouvia. Até que... Bem, até que começou a vê-la de outra forma. O que não demorou muito, se quer saber. – Ele riu.

Eu tinha noção de que, mesmo depois de perceber como se sentia comigo, Edward não parou de me atormentar. Por um momento, pensei no que teria acontecido com ele se tivesse continuado e eu saísse do restaurante sem nunca termos nos tornado nem mesmo amigos. Antes que pudesse sentir enjôos com o pensamento, Carlisle continuou.

- Edward contraiu uma leve gripe, sim. – Enrijeci, mas ele ergueu as mãos, me acalmando. – Mas não há motivo para alarme. Ele está sendo tratado tanto para isso quanto para seu principal problema. – Gostei da maneira como ele não usou o nome da doença. – Logo será liberado, e precisará de pelo menos um fim de semana de repouso. E, se isso te anima, Esme concordou em lhe dar esses dias de folga para ficar com ele.

Meu coração esquentou e, quase num ato involuntário, fiquei em pé. Carlisle riu, vendo minha pressa em voltar para Edward, e se despediu – realmente animado. Ele ficava muito mais feliz quando via seus filhos felizes.

Refiz o caminho de volta para o quarto. Até mesmo as pessoas doentes que vi antes pareciam ter uma aparência melhor. Virei para a esquerda, pronta para colocar a mão na maçaneta, mas tudo o que encontrei foi o braço de Emmett. - Oi, Bellinha!

Ele estava de saída, divertido como de costume. Foi bom vê-lo voltar ao normal.

- Oi... Emmett. – Ri, e ele me deu um abraço de urso, desejando-me um feliz aniversário. Eu agradeci, e esperei que se afastasse para a lanchonete antes de entrar.

Assim que o fiz, vi como o quarto parecia diferente. Só uma das luzes estava acesa. Edward estava deitado, ainda, mas agora havia um pequeno bolinho em suas mãos. Encaixado nele, uma vela acesa. Eu ri, me aproximando com certa pressa. Sentei na beirada da cama, como antes, e ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Feliz aniversário. – Ele falou primeiro, e deu os ombros.

- Awn... Edward! – Ri um pouco alto. – Onde conseguiu isso?

- Pedi para Emmett. – Ele pareceu ficar pensativo. – Hm... Procedência duvidosa. Se eu fosse você só fazia um desejo, apagava a vela e jogava fora. Eu fecho os olhos e finjo que você comeu, ok? Pra eu não ficar chateado. Você gosta de chocolate?

Franzi a testa, colocando minhas mãos envolvendo as suas, que seguravam o cupcake enfeitado. Ele estava tão falante. Seria efeito do remédio? Ri, balançando a cabeça.

- Já estamos em um hospital. O que mais poderia acontecer?

Me concentrei na chama que saía da vela, e respirei fundo. Um desejo... Fechei os olhos e pedi, assoprando com uma força desnecessária. Edward riu, e entregou o cupcake para que eu comesse.

- Não quer um pedaço? – Perguntei.

- Acho... Que só posso comer a comida do hospital.

Assenti, analisando o bolinho com a vela apagada por alguns segundos. - Sabe uma coisa engraçada? Dizem que, se uma pessoa come algo da outra antes dela, essa pessoa rouba o namorado da dona da comida. O que aconteceria se você comesse meu bolinho antes de mim?

- Hm... – Ele realmente pareceu pensar. – Provavelmente eu me apaixonaria por mim mesmo. O que não seria tão difícil assim.

- Realmente. – Tentei ficar séria, em vão. Ri enquanto dava a primeira mordida no meu bolo de aniversário.

- Você avisou Charlie?

- No caminho pra cá. Espero que ele não tenha planejado uma festa, ou qualquer coisa do tipo... – Dei os ombros, mordendo novamente. Tentei pegar pedaços pequenos para não acabar logo. – Ele vai entender, não se preocupe.

Tirei a vela de dentro do bolo e lambi sua outra ponta antes de deixá-la de lado. Dei mais uma mordida, ainda menor, e ouvi Edward sussurrar outro _'feliz aniversário' _em meu ouvido. Eu sorri, recostando o rosto em seu ombro enquanto analisava os confeitos do cupcake. Não podia imaginar um lugar melhor para completar mais um ano, e nem outra razão para continuar neste mundo por mais vários.

* * *

**Edward já falou um pouquinho do que sente e Carlisle deu a primeira explicação de muitas. Espero que tenha ficado claro tudo o que escrevi, os termos técnicos e tudo mais... Ainda tem muito mais :D Até semana que vem!**


	12. Caçada

**POV - Bella**

A comida que entregaram a Edward não parecia nada apetitosa. Mesmo assim, seria suficiente para deixá-lo forte. Ele parecia até mesmo ganhar uma cor melhor, mesmo que aquela injeção presa em seu braço parecesse bem desconfortável. Eram 8 da manhã. Eu passei a noite junto com ele, na cama, mesmo que o hospital proibisse isso. Carlisle prometera que ele receberia alta ainda antes do almoço.

- Estou com frio. – Ele franziu a testa, limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

Assenti após dar um beijo em sua testa, pegando o controle do ar-condicionado. - Coma devagar. – Disse, virando para o aparelho a fim de aquecer o quarto. Apertei o botão, mas nada mudou. – Ué... – Resmunguei comigo mesma, tentando checar se apertei o botão certo.

Desliguei totalmente o ar-condicionado e, quando tentei religar, nada aconteceu. Virei para Edward, que deu os ombros.

- Ligue para a recepção. Ou vão mandar um técnico, ou nos mudar de quarto.

Assim o fiz.

**POV - Emmett**

Aquela Bella era uma folgada, mesmo! Eu tinha que ficar levando comida da lanchonete pra ela, agora? Ela não podia sair do quarto nem um minuto. Meu irmão sempre ficava chato quando namorava. E é impressionante como todas as namoradas dele são um saco. Pelo menos a Bellinha era divertida. Vivia caindo ou deixando alguma comida explodir na cara de alguém.

Eu andei até o quarto com o lanche natural e uma lata nas mãos, apertando o passo quando o refrigerante começou a queimar, de tão gelado que estava. Arrumei ambos em uma mão só, e ergui a outra para a maçaneta.

- Só tinha com peito de peru, então nada de recl...

Vazio. A cama estava até mesmo arrumada. Franzi a testa, coçando a cabeça com a mão livre. Será que ele tinha ido para casa? Meu pai sempre fazia ele descansar após o café da manhã antes de liberá-lo. E ainda estavam servindo a comida nos quartos. Eu conferi o numero mais uma vez. Estava no lugar certo. - Erm... – Fiz uma careta, me virando para o corredor.

Uma enfermeira passou, e eu passei a lata para a outra mão, segurando novamente uma coisa em cada. Chamei a moça, perguntando do paciente que estava ali antes.

- Não sei de nada. – Ela pareceu confusa. – Quer que eu pergunte para o Dr. Cullen?

- Eu mesmo vou. – Respondi, sorrindo para ela.

Andei pelos vários corredores, procurando por meu pai. Toda hora precisava trocar o lanche e o refrigerante de mãos, para que não queimasse a pele com a baixa temperatura. Será que a Bella tinha caído pela janela e também estava sendo internada? Era bem a cara dela, mesmo. Ri sozinho enquanto passava pela recepção, e Alice assobiou.

- Onde vai? – Perguntou, sentada numa poltrona com uma Vogue nas mãos.

- Procurar nosso pai. Você sabe o que aconteceu com o quarto do Edward? Eles não estão lá.

- Devem ter mudado... – Ela franziu a testa. – Quando souber para qual foram, me avise.- E voltou a ler.

- Segura isso, então. – Entreguei o almoço de Bella para ela, secando as mãos na calça. Ouvi um pequeno "_ei"_ enquanto me afastava, mas ignorei.

Não havia sinal de Carlisle em lugar nenhum. E as enfermeiras também não sabiam dizer onde ele fora. Eu teria que procurar meu irmão sozinho. Talvez se fosse encostando os ouvidos em todas as portas... Não, ia demorar. Mas, se eu perguntasse, iriam negar a informação. Andei por todo o corredor, resmungando comigo mesmo. O celular do meu irmão estava desligado, eu ainda não tinha o de Bella, e tinha medo de atrapalhar meu pai se ligasse pra ele. Parei em frente a uma porta dupla, tendo uma idéia repentina de pedir o número de Bella para Alice.

Comecei a discar para minha irmã, quando o carrinho da limpeza bateu em mim. A força foi suficiente para que eu andasse para frente.

- Ei! – Reclamei, empurrando com o ombro uma das portas.

Enquanto olhava para trás esperando para ver quem fizera isso, ouvi algumas risadas infantis vindas de dentro da sala. Virei o rosto, e realmente entrei, deixando a porta fechar atrás de mim. Dezenas de crianças me olhavam atentas. Estava na recreação.

- Ah... Oi, galera! – Sorri, acenando.

Uma menina loira piscou algumas vezes, em silêncio como todas as outras. Então, deu um passo a frente, estendendo a mão. Seu outro braço carregava um urso de pelúcia.

- Eu sou Elena. Bem vindo. – Sua mão bateu na minha. O _toque universal_.

- Eu sou Emmett.

- Sabe contar histórias? – Perguntou.

- Eu... Não sei... Se sei. Talvez eu saiba. Nunca tentei.

- Só aceitamos adultos que saibam contar histórias. – Disse a frase rapidamente, curta e grossa. Seus olhos castanhos eram muito sérios nos meus.

Desta vez, _eu _pisquei algumas vezes, enquanto ela continuava a me encarar. - Eu conheço aquela sobre o pastor e o lobo, e...

- Tanto faz, senta aí. – A garotinha me puxou pela mão até o meio das crianças, que pareciam paralisadas enquanto acompanhavam meus passos.

Ela apontou para uma cadeirinha colorida, e eu fiz esforço para encaixar a bunda naquele assento minúsculo. Ela parou a minha frente, esperando. Elena era uma líder deles, ou coisa do tipo?

- Era uma vez... – Comecei da maneira que me pareceu mais certa.

Em questão de segundos, todas as crianças estavam sentadas em volta de mim, com as pernas cruzadas no chão. Seus olhos estavam atentos ao meu rosto. Só então reparei como a maior parte deles eram carecas. Um garoto fungou, arrumando os óculos, esperando pela historia. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma menina com pouquíssimo cabelo ergueu a mão ao fundo.

- Por que você tá no hospital, Emmett? – Perguntou, curiosa.

- Eu tava com o meu irmão...

- Ele tá doente? – Outra criança indagou.

- Ele... – Hesitei. – Ele tem Aids.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

- O que é isso?

- É... Uma doença.

- Como a nossa?

- Talvez. Talvez melhor, talvez pior.

- E por que ele não vem pra cá?

- Ah, ele já é adulto! – Respondi.

- E o que aconteceu com ele? Onde ele tá? – Uma menina tombou a cabeça.

- É que... Sabe... Eu e Edward... A gente era muito amigo, sabe? Mesmo depois que a Alice nasceu, a gente continuou se divertindo. Mas agora aquela destrambelhada da Bella fica colada nele, e já faz mal tempão que a gente não sai só nós, e eu não sei mais como tirar ela de perto dele. Tipo, eu gosto dela, mas eu sinto falta do meu mano pirralho...

Eu desabafei quase numa frase só, fungando no final. O mesmo garoto de antes se levantou, estendendo o lenço para mim. - Obrigado. – Disse numa vez chorosa.

Assoei, e entreguei de volta para ele, que guardou no bolso sem se importar. – Bem, sabe, eu não quero que eles terminem. A Bella é engraçada, e ela faz ele feliz. - Uma garotinha assentiu, como se fosse uma psicóloga ou coisa do tipo. - Mas agora eu não tenho mais muito tempo com ele. E eles sumiram no hospital!

- Sumiram? – Uma vozinha fina pareceu surpresa.

- É... Não sei em que quarto estão.

- A gente pode ajudar a procurar. – Alguém propôs.

- É!

- Ele tá nesse andar?

- A gente conhece tudo por aqui!

- A gente te ajuda, Emmett!

Eu levantei, mas a cadeirinha continuou presa na minha bunda. - Sério mesmo? – Sorri, olhando todas as crianças que também ficavam em pé em questão de segundos.

Elena deu alguns passos a frente, sorrindo pela primeira vez. - Vai ficar nos devendo uma historia.

- Feito!

E apertamos as mãos.

**POV - Bella**

- Esse aqui é até melhor, não acha?

Eu sorri para Edward, abrindo as cortinas do novo quarto. Ele assentiu, arrumando as costas no travesseiro. Suspirei, andando até ele. - Cansado? – Fiz um bico, acariciando sua bochecha.

Ele deu os ombros. - Já estou acostumado.

Colei nossos lábios, sentindo o vento fresco do ar condicionado vir até nós.

- Fique confortável. – Disse, arrumando o cobertor em Edward. Ele riu.

- Obrigado. – Ele me olhou, um pouco sério. – Obrigado por cuidar de mim.

- Eu _adoro _estar aqui com você. E vai ser ainda melhor quando for pra casa.

Alguém bateu na porta, e nós viramos a cabeça para lá. Mas ninguém entrou. Franzi a testa, me aproximando. Abri, olhando para baixo até encontrar o olhar de uma garotinha ruiva.

- Você é a Bella? – Ela parecia cansada.

- Eu... Sou, sim... – Sorri de leve.

- A namorada do Edward, né? – Ela deu um pulo de alegria.

- Eu... Quem é _você_?

- ACHEI, ACHEI!

- Achou o q...

Antes que pudesse fazer mais nada, alguns gritos animados começaram a surgir. Saí do quarto, olhando na direção do som. Aos poucos, dezenas de crianças começavam a correr em direção a garota a minha frente que acenava. Mais crianças surgiram da outra ponta do corredor, pulando em volta da ruiva e entrando no quarto.

Eu arregalei os olhos, vendo rapidamente os meninos e meninas pulando em volta da cama de Edward ao falar com ele.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei para a primeira menina, que sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Vamos ganhar uma historia! Já faz um bom tempo que não tínhamos uma.

- Acha que vai ser a do lobo, mesmo? – Outra menina se aproximou.

- Tomara que não. Eu gosto de princesas.

- Acho que Emmett não gosta delas.

- EMMETT? – Berrei. A simples palavra já era a explicação para _tudo_.

Carlisle veio apressado pelo corredor, e seu filho apareceu na outra ponta, junto com uma menina loira. - Oi, Bellinha! – Ele sorriu. – Finalmente achei vocês!

A criança que vinha com ele entrou no quarto também. Carlisle parou ao meu lado, tão sem ação quanto eu.

- O que você fez? – Era incrível como meu sogro ainda parecia calmo.

- Ah, eles só estavam me ajudando, pai! – E então, olhou pra mim. – Vocês sumiram, hein?

- Você... Soltou as crianças pelo hospital inteiro! – Seu pai voltou a falar. – Emmett, tem algumas até na UTI, esse lugar está impossível!

- Ei, ei, ei! Eu disse para ficarem só no quarto andar! Se alguma delas desceu para a UTI, a culpa não é...

- EMMETT! – Rosalie foi quem veio desta vez.

Ela mal pisou na nossa frente, e todas as meninas paralisaram. Elas andaram até minha prima, boquiabertas.

- É a Barbie! – Uma delas apontou. Eu segurei o riso.

- Você que é a namorada do Emmett?

- Você também sabe contar historias?

- Vocês tem filhos?

- Se tiverem um filho, ele pode vir brincar com a gente?

- Por que você parece a Barbie?

- Ok! – Carlisle interrompeu, erguendo os braços. – Eu quero todos vocês, _todos_, de volta para a brinquedoteca.

- Mas o Emmett prometeu nossa história! – A loirinha reclamou.

- Ele... Ele vai pra lá com vocês. Certo, filho?

- É claro. Promessa é dívida. – Meu cunhado sorriu.

As crianças começaram a sair do quarto, gritando e se pendurando no homem gigantesco que tentava abraçar sua namorada. Uma mulher, que eu identifiquei rapidamente como diretora do hospital, veio apressada de onde o médico viera, trazendo consigo mais uma penca de crianças.

- Dr. Cullen! O que aconteceu? A maioria destas aqui deveriam estar na Oncologia, e...

- Elas estão indo para lá. Não se preocupe. Foi só meu filho que...

- ELE TÁ AQUI!

Virei a cabeça a tempo de ver pelo menos mais dez crianças correndo até Emmett.

- Esse é o quarto do Edward?

- E você é a Bella?

- Quem é essa loira?

- Eu quero a nossa história!

Eu respirei fundo, virando a cabeça para ver um Edward um pouco assustado deitado em seu leito.

**POV - Emmett**

Aquela era, provavelmente, a primeira vez que eu via meu pai perder o controle. Quanto drama! Aquelas crianças precisavam mesmo se divertir um pouco. Eu, Alice, e minha ursinha ficamos encarregados de _caçar_ a pirralhada. E elas pareciam brotar de todos os lugares! Nós reuníamos mais crianças em cada corredor que passávamos mas, cada vez que parávamos para contar, elas tinha diminuído! Era bom que os pais delas não estivessem sentindo sua falta.

- Aqui! – Minha irmãzinha exclamou, puxando uma menina debaixo do carrinho de comida pelo cós da calça. Então, se virou para as outras, que eu e Rosalie mantínhamos próximas. – São... 20. 22? Ai, Emmett, da outra vez eu contei 25! – E passou uma mão pelo rosto.

- Você só fode também, né! – Rosalie gritou enquanto dava um tapa em meu braço.

- Não teria acontecido se eles avisassem onde iam! – Eu disse. - Alice! O que você fez com o lanche?

- Joguei fora. – Deu os ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Eu respirei fundo, junto com todas as outras crianças. Rosalie olhou para todos, confusa.

- Não se joga comida fora! – Um nerdzinho apontou para o rosto de minha irmã, sério.

Ela fez uma careta, e mandou que voltasse a andar.

- É, não se joga! – Completei.

- Então... – Alice continuou, me ignorando. – Vocês, crianças, tem algum som pra chamar as outras ou algo do tipo?

- Alice! – Repreendi. – Eles não são animais!

- Tem razão. Não são da mesma espécie que você.

Eu franzi a testa, ignorando sua piadinha após tentar entendê-la por alguns segundos.

- Ali! – Rosalie berrou, puxando um garoto pela cintura que tentava espiar dentro de um quarto pelo buraco da fechadura.

E assim, continuamos nossa caçada pelos corredores do hospital. Carlisle estava certo. Até mesmo a UTI estava infestada de pivetinhos. Os que eu achei na recreação, da ala da oncologia, chamaram seus amigos de todos os lados do hospital. Cada vez que reuníamos mais crianças, encontrávamos outras. Puta merda!

- Emmett, ali! – Alice apontou para duas meninas correndo de mãos dadas.

Eu me apressei, mas elas conseguiram entrar por uma porta dupla. Eu as segui. Só quando entrei, vi onde estávamos. A cozinha do hospital. Havia, no máximo, dois funcionários lavando louça. Estava longe do horário do almoço, e agora todos os outros estavam servindo o lanche da manhã. Edward logo receberia alta, e meu pai me mataria se ainda tivesse alguma criança a solta quando ele saísse do quarto – ou outros pacientes. Eu me abaixei perto de um carrinho parado ali, tentando esconder meus quase dois metros de altura.

- Psiu! – Chamei. As garotinhas, agachadas ao lado da bancada, me olharam. – Já achamos o Edward. Podem voltar pra recreação agora!

Elas riram, engatinhando para achar outro esconderijo. Elas deviam estar achando que eu queria brincar de pega-pega, ou algo do tipo. Suspirei, engatinhando atrás delas.

- Volta aqui! Droga! – Resmunguei quando minha cabeça bateu em alguma coisa. Em seguida, fiquei imóvel, desejando que nenhum dos funcionários tivesse ouvido. Perto dali, as meninas riram outra vez. – Ah, qual é, gente...

Os dois cozinheiros saíram, e eu fiquei em pé. - Não tem graça! – Berrei, conseguindo ver as meninas agachadas ao lado do fogão agora que estava em pé. Elas tentaram fugir, mas eu segurei cada uma com uma mão pelas calças.

- Emmett! – Uma delas reclamou, tentando fugir. A outra soltou um gemido angustiado, mas eu não cedi.

- Quando mais demorarem pra vir, mais vai demorar para terem sua historia!

Elas pararam e se entreolharam, pensando se deveriam ceder ou não. Uma delas abaixou o rosto para o ouvido da outra, fazendo uma concha com as mãos para sussurrar algo. E então, em meio segundo de distração, elas saíram correndo e rindo pela cozinha.

- Ah! – Passei as mãos pelo rosto. – Rosalie! – Gritei, quase chorando. Crianças eram muito difíceis de se lidar!

Minha ursinha entrou junto com Alice e mais umas 20 crianças. Ou talvez 22. Eu me virei, prestes a dizer alguma coisa, quando algo acertou minha nuca.

- Prometeu nossa historia assim que encontrássemos seu irmão! Mentiroso! – Elas cruzaram os braços ao mesmo tempo, e só então eu vi que aquilo em minha nuca era um pouco de purê de batata.

- Mentiroso! – Outra criança, do grupo que estava com as garotas, jogou mais alguma coisa em mim.

- Ei! – Joguei um pouco de carne que estava próxima dali para o grupo. Ao invés de ficarem bravos, riram.

Antes que pudéssemos fazer algo, a comida começou a ser lançada de um lado para o outro. E o que eu poderia fazer? Sempre quis participar disso!

- EMMETT, NÃO! – Rosalie parecia brava. Mas eu ignorei.

Me agachei, tentando me proteger da comida que as crianças jogavam. Não eram elas contra mim, pelo contrário, eram todos contra todos. Tudo voava por cima, por baixo, e raspando em nossos corpos. Qualquer comida ou bebida que encontravam ali. Eu não sabia se aquilo era o que seria servido mais tarde, ou se eram os restos da outra refeição. Mas que era divertido, ah, era! Acabamos formando o que pareciam duas trincheiras, e todos continuavam a rir mesmo quando seus rostos eram atingidos por vários tipos de comida.

Alice e Rosalie ficaram realmente bravas, e se sujavam mais do que todos enquanto tentavam acabar com a confusão. Minha ursinha ficava linda quando tentava me bater! Mas a guerra de comida não parou. Pelo menos, não até a diretora do hospital (que as crianças apelidaram de _Bruxa de Branco_) entrar. O silêncio foi instantâneo.

É, eu estava ferrado.

* * *

**Como se não bastasse a Operação FEDOR, Emmett voltou, e não vai parar por aqui! Hahahaha Espero que tenham curtido e até semana que vem! :D**


	13. Fondue

O alívio foi instantâneo quando Edward finalmente recebeu alta. Eu fui com ele para sua casa; éramos os únicos por lá. Esme pediu que eu o acomodasse em seu quarto – por achar que ele ficaria mais confortável numa cama de casal.

- Não vou sair do seu lado. Se quiser alguma coisa é só reclamar. – Sorri para ele.

Edward deu os ombros, arrumando as costas no travesseiro. - Não preciso de repouso.

- Eu acho que precisa, sim. - Ergui os olhos para seu rosto enquanto prendia as pontas do edredom no colchão. Estava tão abatido...

Suspirei, deixando o sorriso desaparecer enquanto abaixava os olhos novamente para o que eu fazia. Contornei a cama para chegar até a pequena mala. Mexi no compartimento no canto, procurando o pequeno frasco de remédios.

– Não quero ficar aqui. - Disse, mas eu ignorei.

Ouvi ele bufar enquanto eu pegava um comprimido e lhe entregava. Edward engoliu sem precisar tomar nenhum líquido por cima, e me olhou em seguida.

– Vai repousar. – Rebati. – Está doente!

– Eu sou doente.

Parei, olhando em seus olhos sérios por longos segundos.

- Eu sempre... Vivi muito bem sem cuidados extras.

- Não quer que eu cuide de você? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Não dessa maneira.

- Hm. – Resmunguei rapidamente, me afastando para colocar o remédio em cima da cômoda. – Vou preparar seu almoço. – Mudei de assunto, um pouco irritada, jogando o controle da TV (que ele pegou no ar). _Ingrato._

(...)

A cozinha dos Cullen era enorme. Esme sempre gostou de cozinhar. Era uma pena que nunca frequentou a faculdade. O lugar era todo branco e preto. Talvez alguns detalhes em vermelho, e alguns pratos e copos coloridos. Mas, fora isso, eu me sentia num filme antigo. Coloquei o casaco que usava no balcão, para que não me atrapalhasse enquanto cozinhava, e olhei pela janela. Várias árvores estavam perdendo suas folhas, fazia muito frio – como sempre. Eu sabia o que Edward gostaria de comer, e preparei com um cuidado exagerado.

- Espero que esteja com muita fome. – Disse, desligando o fogo enquanto ele sentava em frente a mesa de jantar, suspirando. Parecia cansado. Eu não o faria comer na cama; ele pelo visto gostava de se sentir ágil. E tinha razão. Virei, colocando a panela no centro da mesa, em cima da esteira. Edward esticou o pescoço, franzindo a testa ao tentar descobrir o que era aquilo. - Fondue de queijo. – Respondi antes que perguntasse. – Minha especialidade. Lembra?

Eu quase pude ver nosso _jantar_, meses atrás, quando ainda estávamos nos conhecendo.

- Hm. Parece bom.

- É incrível!

Sentei ao lado dele, pegando o pacote com pães de forma. Ele riu, fatigado. Seus olhos pareciam pesados. Peguei um pão e entreguei a ele, que não demorou para mergulhar no caldo. Observei enquanto mastigava e, após engolir, ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Tem vários tipos de queijo... – Sorri, orgulhosa. – Sei que adora mussarela, então caprichei nela. E, se gostar _muito_, mais tarde faço um de chocolate com frutas.

Ele assentiu, mas acho que não estava realmente prestando atenção. Já pegara a segunda fatia de pão. Eu ri baixinho, colocando minha cadeira ao seu lado. Ergui um braço e o coloquei em volta de seus ombros, acariciando seu cabelo enquanto ele mastigava.

Fiquei em silêncio, observando seu rosto tranqüilo. Eu podia ver o quão aliviado ele estava por ter voltado para casa (comigo). Eu gostava de cuidar dele. Queria que aquela expressão abatida fosse embora logo, e ele pudesse voltar a brigar com todos no restaurante.

- Sempre achei estranha essa sua mania de não beber nada com a comida.

- Não é mania. É o que todos deveriam fazer.

- Tem certeza? Esme deixou uma jarra de...

- Estou bem, Bella.

Franzi a testa, e em seguida assenti, afastando as mãos dele com cuidado. Edward varreu o ambiente com os olhos por breves segundos, e pegou uma terceira fatia.

- Acho que não vai sobrar nada pra mim. – Disse com uma risada. Ele parou. - Ah, não! – Me apressei em dizer, antes que ele fizesse algo. – Não estou com fome. Comi na lanchonete do hospital, antes de virmos para cá. - Ele continuou imóvel. - Coma. – Pedi, carinhosa.

Ele pareceu bufar, mas obedeceu. - Tem certeza de que não quer mais nada? – Perguntei.

- Estou perfeitamente saciado. – Disse após engolir.

- E... Que tal algo de sobremesa?

- Bella, eu não...

- Você tem alguma restrição alimentar? – Mordi o lábio inferior, ficando em pé. – Carlisle não me disse nada sobre isso. Mas acho que não tem problema, não é?

- Bella. - Ele ficou em pé (com certa dificuldade, por conta de sua fraqueza) e me olhou, sério.

- Qual é o problema? – Franzi a testa, apoiando a cintura no balcão, quase sentando nele.

- Qual é? – Ele repetiu.

Fiquei inquieta por um momento, piscando várias vezes como fazia quando não sabia para onde olhar. Ele conhecia essa mania, e suspirou ao ver que seu tom de voz me incomodou.

- Eu... Odeio ser paparicado. Principalmente quando se trata da minha doença.

- Paparicado?

Ele fechou os olhos e, após respirar fundo, voltou a me olhar. Seus olhos estavam profundos nos meus. Profundos? Estavam quase em chamas. - A ultima coisa de que preciso é que tenha pena de mim.

Eu gostaria de ter tido algo para falar naquele momento. Mas não houve nada. Nem mesmo nossa respiração. Talvez meu coração batendo rápido demais tivesse emitido algum som, mas foi só impressão.

- Eu não tenho... Pena... – Hesitei. – De você. Eu só...

- Ah, você não tem? – De repente, sua expressão era de pura mágoa. – Você é tão igual a todas as outras pessoas! Bella, somos nós. _Nós_. Brigamos o tempo todo, é isso que fazemos. E você não ergueu a voz comigo por nada desde que Alice te contou. Você me toca como se eu fosse de vidro. E não me beijou mais, o que, convenhamos, você adora fazer.

Ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras enquanto eu me transformava em uma estatua, deixando a blusa preta me camuflar perto dos armários de Esme. Um resquício de diversão passou por sua voz na ultima frase, mas logo sumiu. Eu nunca o vira tão chateado.

- Eu não... Edward! – Em alguns segundos eu estava próxima a ele, tocando seu rosto com carinho. – Eu quero cuidar de você, é só isso.

- É só isso? – Ele abaixou minhas mãos, e meu coração ameaçou parar. Mal conseguiu ter força para puxar meus pulsos. Eu pensei que poderia ir ao chão, a qualquer momento.

- É claro que é. Eu não tenha pena, nojo, ou qualquer coisa de você. Se você quer que voltemos a brigar, então tudo bem!

- Você é tão baixa. – Ele me fuzilou com os olhos de esmeralda. – Ótimo, então! Eu vou subir, me deitar, e deixar você brincar de enfermeira por algumas horas.

- _Brincar_? – Ergui as sobrancelhas. Ele se afastou de mim em direção as escadas, e eu o segui. Para cada passo que dava, eu precisava de dois. – Por que te incomoda tanto que as pessoas te amem e se importem com você?

- Me _amem_? – Ele parou no terceiro degrau, virando para mim. – O que você chama de amor, eu chamo de piedade. Você não sabe como é! Não sabe como é ter vivido dois anos tendo que agüentar as pessoas te olhando como... Alguma coisa feita de cristal. Todo mundo sempre querendo cuidar de mim! Eu já cheguei a passar dias naquele hospital, convivendo com várias pessoas. E aquelas que não tem a doença pensam que meu mundo gira em torno disso, que eu não tenho interesses ou planos pro meu futuro. E elas estão certas! Por que teria? Sou só mais um jovem descuidado, com um pé na cova. Eu não mereço viver. Não é assim que todos me vêem? Não é isso que pensou de mim? Que eu sou um idiota, que ignoro tudo o que falam sobre preservativos, que me acho mais esperto que todo mundo?

Quando parou ele estava, literalmente, gritando. Uma de suas mãos estava fechada em um punho, e eu podia ver as veias saltadas em seu braço. Ali no meio ainda era visível o lugar onde haviam lhe aplicado o soro. Eu esperei que seu corpo relaxasse para responder, cautelosamente, ficando em pé no mesmo degrau que ele. Ainda assim, estava muito mais baixa, e fiquei na ponta dos pés para acariciar seu rosto e encarar seus olhos.

- Você não é descuidado. Sei que não. – Disse, mais baixo do que pretendia. – As pessoas sempre pensam que essas coisas nunca irão acontecer com elas. E eu sei que, se aconteceu com você, não foi por irresponsabilidade. Você é a pessoa mais maníaca por higiene que eu conheço. – Eu ri, tentando fazer com que me acompanhasse, mas ele permaneceu sério. – E... Eu quero cuidar de você, para que possamos ter um futuro. _Juntos_. Você precisa de mim, precisa de todos nós. Se não lhe ajudarmos, está perdido. Não se sinta menosprezado. Deveria se sentir importante. Se não fosse, eu não estaria aqui, cuidando de você.

Seus ombros foram para baixo, lentamente, enquanto ele suspirava. Colei nossos lábios por longos segundos e, após um rápido beijo, joguei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço para um abraço (o mais forte que consegui). - Você sempre foi você. Sempre forte, em todos os sentidos, e eu estou aqui para que volte a ser assim. Você não pode desistir. Não agora. Compreende isso?

De repente, a pouca força que ele reuniu para me abraçar foi desabando. Quando percebi, estávamos sentados – eu um degrau acima do dele. Edward abaixou a cabeça, apoiando o rosto em meu peito, e eu o abracei novamente, acariciando seu cabelo. Senti quando lágrimas desceram silenciosamente por seu rosto e molharam minha blusa.  
_ "Eu quero que você morra!" _As palavras, saídas de minha própria boca, voltaram a atormentar minha mente. Fechei os olhos com força, apertando o cabelo de Edward entre meus dedos enquanto deixava lágrimas escaparem, desta vez, de _meus_ olhos. Ele finalmente me olhou. Ficou um pouco mais pra cima, passando um dedo suavemente por meu rosto.

- Amo você. – Consegui colocar para fora. Mais lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos hipnotizantes, e ele soluçou. Em seguida abaixou os olhos, um pouco envergonhado por estar chorando logo após eu chamá-lo de "forte". Ergui a cabeça, dando um beijo demorado em sua testa enquanto ele voltava a repousar o rosto em meus seios.

- Não me deixe. – Ouvi a voz grave pedir.

Mexi a cabeça, negando, enquanto arrumava nossos corpos unidos próximos ao corrimão da escada. - _Nunca._

* * *

**Sou apaixonada por esse capítulo e pelo Edward. E é só. Espero que tenham gostado!**


	14. Briga

**- **TO PUTO! VOCÊ NEM VAI ACREDITAR!

- Shh! Emmett! - Repreendi meu cunhado, descendo as escadas apressadamente. – Ele demorou pra dormir...

O grandalhão franziu o cenho, fechando a porta atrás de si. - São cinco da tarde.

- Ele não dormiu nada no hospital.

- E nem você.

Suspirei, apoiando uma das mãos na mesa de jantar. - Estou bem. – Respondi. – Ele deitou depois do almoço, e... Precisava dormir. Mas só conseguiu agora. – Dei os ombros, falando baixo. Em seguida olhei para ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – O que aconteceu?

- Ah! – Ele ergueu os braços teatralmente, jogando o corpo imenso no sofá. – Aqueles idiotas!

- Quem?

- Os caras do hospital!

- Quer dizer... Os médicos...

- É! Me proibiram de entrar lá!

Minha risada foi mais alta que o esperado. Tapei a boca com a mão livre, enquanto a outra continuava apoiada no vidro. Ele ergueu o rosto, indignado.

- Ah, vamos, Emmett! O que você esperava que fizessem? Te chamassem pra tomar conta das crianças?

- E deveriam! Elas me adoraram. E nunca vão me perdoar se não lhes der o que estão querendo.

Antes que eu perguntasse, ele respondeu. Ah, sim. _A história_.

- Eles vão ver só! – Disse, ficando em pé e andando até a cozinha. Eu o segui. – Não podem acabar com um relacionamento tão puro, algo tão... – Parou para beber o suco que havia colocado em um copo, e então me olhou, procurando a palavra certa com os olhos cerrados. – Ah, você entendeu! Isso é absurdo. E meu pai não pode fazer nada.

- Hm... – Resmunguei, simplesmente, sentando em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa enquanto ele bebia. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, me olhou com um suspiro.

- Cara... Você precisa descansar. Sobe lá com o Ed. Acho que minha mãe vai te querer no restaurante pro jantar... - Meu resmungo foi mais alto dessa vez, e apoiei o rosto na mesa enquanto ele dava tapinhas em meu ombro. - Vai.

- Estou indo! Ai!

Eu tinha medo de algumas brincadeiras de Emmett; ele parecia não saber controlar sua força. Forcei um sorriso e obedeci, subindo (ou me arrastando) para o quarto. Não me importei em colocar o pijama – Alice levou uma malinha para mim no hospital. Só tirei os tênis e deitei ao lado dele na imensa cama de casal. Deitei de lado, olhando seu rosto sereno. Estava de bruços. Então, abriu os olhos devagar.

- Oi. – Sua voz rouca me cumprimentou.

- Desculpe... – Mordi o lábio, arrumando meu corpo embaixo do cobertor, próximo ao dele.

Edward suspirou e se aproximou, deitando o rosto em meu peito. Eu sorri, visivelmente cansada, e coloquei as mãos em seu cabelo. Meus dedos só acariciaram os fios por alguns minutos. Logo cansaram. Não demorou muito para ambos adormecerem.

(...)

Aquela era uma das raras vezes em que Lauren precisava me ajudar com a comida. Em geral, ela me substituía. Mas, desta vez, eu mal parecia estar ali. Minha mente viajava por todos os lugares possíveis, mas nunca parava no _The Cullen's_. Eu prometera a Edward que ficaria com ele, mas não pude cumprir a promessa. Seu irmão ficara em meu lugar. E ele (espero) faria um bom trabalho cuidando de meu namorado.

E, falando em fazer um bom trabalho, eu já disse que o de Lauren era _péssimo_?

- Eu já disse! – Era a décima vez, e agora estava realmente irritada. – Nessa receita de risoto, o vinho branco vai antes do caldo de legumes!

- Isso não muda nada! – Ela retrucou, mexendo o conteúdo da panela.

- ISSO MUDA TUDO! Será que pode fazer seu trabalho direito? Tenho que tomar conta de tudo por aqui?

Uma das garçonetes (acho que Angela era o nome dela) abriu a porta da cozinha, chamando meu nome. - A mesa 6 quer falar com o gerente.

Senti um aperto no coração, assentindo para ela. Um garoto magrelo, em seus 20 anos, era o sub-gerente. E, sim, era bom. Persuasivo. Mas não era nada comparado a Edward.

- Qual é o problema? – Lauren perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Provavelmente querem falar da demora...

- É claro que querem! – Virei a cabeça devagar para a sub chef, soltando fumaça pelas narinas. Ela deu os ombros, voltando a se concentrar no que fazia.

Mexi a cabeça negativamente, olhando novamente para Angela. - Ele deve estar falando com Esme. É raro aparecer por aqui, ela gosta de lhe dar instruções sempre que vem.

A garçonete assentiu. - Vou chamá-lo.

- Não precisa. - A voz masculina que eu mais gostava soou na porta de trás da cozinha, e nós três viramos a cabeça.

Os outros cozinheiros ali mal perceberam _ele_ entrar. O que era estranho - Edward estava estonteante. Usava um terno novo, preto. A camisa embaixo estava um pouco amarrotada, e ele a arrumou enquanto andava até nós. O cabelo continuava bagunçado como de costume. O que combinamos sobre nosso relacionamento no ambiente de trabalho foi quebrado ali mesmo: Ele passou um braço por minha cintura, me cumprimentou com um selinho demorado, e então sorriu. Lauren resmungou, alheia a nós, quase queimando a comida.

- _Eu _assumo daqui, Angela. Ele pode ir para casa. - Dizendo isso, sorriu para ela, que pareceu cambalear enquanto voltava para o salão.

Franzi a testa, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. - Deveria estar descansando!

- Não deveria, não. São mais de 9 da noite, Bella. Neste horário eu fico muito ativo. E o restaurante também. – Ele me abraçou e, olhando para algo atrás de mim, sussurrou em meu ouvido. – É melhor ajudar Lauren.

Virei o rosto, e vi a garota atrapalhada bufando. Quando olhei novamente para a porta, ele já havia saído, e ela balançava um pouco, abrindo e fechando.

- Me deixa! – Lauren reclamou quando eu tentei abaixar o fogo. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Esse prato já deveria estar pronto. Chega de enrolação!

Deixei-a sozinha, indo para o outro lado do balcão preparar a salada que a mesa 2 pedira. Pensei que ver Edward iria me acalmar, e me ajudar a trabalhar melhor. Mas não. Só fiquei ainda mais preocupada. As horas passaram devagar enquanto eu _tentava_ me concentrar. E minha sub chef não ajudava em nada. Ela atrasava cada vez mais, e toda hora eu precisava ajudá-la. Onde essa garota se formou, afinal?

- Mas não é possível! Olha só quantos pedidos você tem que atender! Eu consigo 5 a cada 1 seu. – Esbravejei.

- Por que não se foca no _seu_ trabalho? – Lauren retrucou.

- Pois eu lhe sugiro o mesmo! – Minha resposta saiu naturalmente.

- Deve ser difícil pra você pensar em comida com o seu namoradinho perfeito a alguns metros. O que é essa cara de cansada, afinal? Aproveitaram muito a noite passada?

- Cala a boca.

Ela sorriu, gostando de me irritar. Tomei seu lugar, mexendo a panela numa velocidade desnecessária.

- Você está certa. Com um homem daquele, eu não mediria esforços. – Continuou.

- EU DISSE PRA CALAR A BOCA! – Virei, apontando a colher de madeira para ela. – Você não sabe nada sobre ele ou sobre nós!

- Ah, então é o contrário? Ele não consegue fazer nada? Tsc... Que decepção. Um homem desses e você nem pode tocar...

Eu senti o sangue subir por todo o meu corpo, e minhas orelhas ficaram estranhamente quentes. Eu deveria ter respirado fundo, ou talvez contado até dez. A única coisa de que me lembro era o rosto de Lauren quando avancei para cima dela.

A garota gritou e caiu deitada no chão. Eu me sentei em sua barriga, xingando todas as palavras que me vinham a cabeça enquanto puxava seu cabelo. Eu queria que ela sentisse dor como nunca desejei a uma pessoa. Ela conseguiu jogar meu corpo para o lado, e ficou por cima de mim, segurando meu cabelo também. Dei um tapa em seu rosto, e ela gritou mais ainda, fazendo uma cena exagerada.

- PAREM AGORA COM ISSO!

Esme entrou na cozinha gritando, nervosa como nunca. Jacob correu até nós, puxando Lauren, enquanto Emmett me erguia sem dificuldade nenhuma. Mal percebi Edward parado na porta.

Minha sogra (e chefe) estava ao lado de meu namorado, bufando como um touro irritado. Seus olhos até pareciam mais escuros. Eu fiquei a frente de Emmett, de costas para ele, enquanto o mesmo segurava meus braços. Jacob tentava controlar Lauren, que se debatia em seus braços. Ambas estávamos com o cabelo destruído e as roupas amassadas. Eu só conseguia pensar em meus dedos apertando seu pescoço magrelo.

- Ela pulou em cima de mim! Ela é louca! – A garota gritou, apontando para mim, enquanto Jacob a puxava.

Fiquei imóvel. Todos os outros funcionários observavam sua cena. Alguns clientes colocavam o rosto no vidro, assistindo do lado de fora enquanto ela gritava.

- Cala a boca. - Disse Esme, calmamente. Seus filhos e eu arregalamos os olhos, e ela respirou fundo, repetindo a frase mais duas vezes antes de pedir que Lauren a acompanhasse.

- EU? POR QUE EU? Vai protegê-la, só porque é a namoradinha do seu filho?

- Não pense você, Lauren, que não ouvi seus insultos. E Bella tem toda a razão em ter perdido a cabeça. Entretanto, isso aqui é um restaurante, e você é minha funcionaria. Você não está mais na faculdade. Ou no jardim de infância, como preferir.

Emmett e alguns cozinheiros riram. Ela olhou em volta, indignada.

- Venha. - Esme abriu a porta, e os clientes saíram no mesmo segundo dali. Depois que Lauren passou, ela apontou para mim. - Volte ao trabalho.

Assenti, cambaleando em direção ao fogão enquanto Emmett me soltava, sem ter muita certeza se eu conseguiria andar.

* * *

**Sempre que eu posto esse capítulo em algum lugar ele se resume em duas palavras: Lauren vadia! UHUHAUHAUHA**

Espero que estejam curtindo, eu tava dando uma olhada na fic inteira outra vez e UFA, a gente ainda tem muito tempo, muita risada e muitas lágrimas :D Até o próximo!


	15. Vinho

Bife à parmegiana. Um prato simples, certamente, para quem cursou uma boa faculdade de gastronomia. Lauren estava preparando isso sem grandes problemas quando eu saí do The Cullen's. Esme me deu o dia livre, alegando que eu precisava descansar. Peguei minha bolsa numa pequena sala onde os funcionários guardavam seus pertences, e onde também ficavam os materiais preferidos de Edward: Toucas, aventais e luvas. Vesti meu casaco cinza, arrumei a bolsa no ombro, e abri a porta dos fundos, pronta para meu dia de folga.

- Bells?

Jacob estava estacionando sua moto, vindo de uma entrega. A última de seu turno. Eu sorri para ele, subindo o zíper de meu moletom.

- Oi, Jake. Manhã agitada?

- Ah, nem tanto. A tarde é sempre pior. Mas isso é problema do Sam.

Ambos rimos. Eu desci os poucos degraus, olhando seus olhos castanhos. Tão profundos.

- Então... O que estava planejando pra hoje?

- Ah! Nada, nada em especial. Edward vai trabalhar o dia todo hoje, então...

- Edward? – Ele franziu a testa, ainda sentado na moto ligada com um dos pés apoiado no chão. – Então... É sério, mesmo?

Ergui as sobrancelhas, arrumando a bolsa mais perto do corpo.

- É, Jacob. É sim.

- Mas... Isso não te impede de sair comigo, impede?

Eu ri, negando com a cabeça. - É claro que não.

Ele pareceu ansioso.

- Então...

Pressionei meus lábios um no outro, esperando. Ele sorriu, tímido, mostrando com a cabeça o assento atrás dele na moto.

- Ah! – Passei uma mão pelo cabelo, olhando de relance para trás.

- Eu tenho que ajudar Sam à noite. Temos a tarde toda livre. Que tal almoçarmos juntos?

Olhei para ele durante alguns segundos, em silêncio. O que de tão ruim poderia acontecer? Edward não ficaria bravo. Será? Era melhor sair e me divertir com Jacob do que passar meu dia livre entediada. Ele sorriu, e eu retribuí, colocando a bolsa entre nós enquanto me ajeitava atrás, abraçando seu quadril. Ele acelerou a moto e deu meia volta, aproveitando a rua vazia para chegar a velocidade máxima. Se fosse com Edward, além de ser cauteloso, ele me obrigaria a usar capacete.

- Aonde quer ir? – Perguntou quando paramos no semáforo, colados na faixa de pedestre.

- Você escolhe. Não costumo comer fora.

- Tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer.

Eu pude ver seu sorriso pelo retrovisor.

O restaurante_ La Mer_ ficava na orla da praia de Seattle. Só a fachada já mostrava como a comida ali deveria ser cara. Jacob me deixara em casa para que eu colocasse uma roupa _'chique'_, como ele disse, e ele foi fazer o mesmo em La Push. Acontece que eu e a elegância nunca fomos grandes amigas. Optei por um vestido balonê, mais curto que o necessário. Ele me buscou em casa com uma roupa social, e eu soube naquele momento que sua farsa não daria certo.

- Como vamos pagar? – Perguntei corando por trás do menu, e ele riu, sentado a minha frente.

- Só aproveita, Bells! Quantas vezes já esteve em um lugar assim? E eu sei que você entende dessas comidas de gente rica, então pode falar mal à vontade!

- Argh... – Gemi, começando a ler os produtos do cardápio. O mais barato custava em torno de 90 dólares por pessoa. Estávamos perdidos.

Um garçom se aproximou, trazendo um guardanapo de pano pendurado em seu braço. - Gostaria de fazer seu pedido, senhor?

Jacob se ajeitou na cadeira, alisou a gravata, e soltou um pigarro. - Sim. – Respondeu, imitando um sotaque francês. Eu escorreguei ainda mais na cadeira, escondendo o rosto dentro do menu e rezando para não rir. – Eu quero um... Steak Au Poivre. – Ergueu os olhos para mim, pedindo aprovação, e eu assenti somente com os olhos para fora do cardápio. Ele sorriu, olhando novamente para o garçom com o nariz empinado. – E uma garrafa do seu melhor vinho.

O funcionário assentiu, e se afastou. Jacob se curvou sobre a mesa, rindo para mim enquanto sussurrava. – Sempre quis dizer isso!

Mexi a cabeça negativamente, suspirando enquanto colocava o menu fechado ao lado do copo. Cruzei as pernas, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao apoiar as mãos na mesa, olhando para meu amigo. - Sempre quis lavar pratos, também?

Ele riu. - Eu tenho um plano. Relaxa e aproveita seu almoço.

- Quando a conta chegar, eu vou pro banheiro. Estou avisando. – Apontei para ele.

- Rá! Você não vai querer perder isso. Não mesmo.

Dei os ombros, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos sem deixar de olhar para ele.

- Essa é a parte em que você vai retocar a maquiagem.

- Ah! Certamente. – Ri, me levantando da cadeira devagar. – Irei ao _toilet_.

Ele assentiu, e apoiou o cotovelo no encosto da cadeira. Andei sem pressa (de maneira um pouco estranha, por causa do salto), virando só uma vez a cabeça para repreender Jacob, que encarava minha bunda.

Parecia impossível, mas o banheiro era ainda mais bonito que o restaurante. Tudo ali parecia ser feito em mármore, com alguns detalhes dourados. Parei na pia, e coloquei a pequena bolsa preta que levara, combinando com meu vestido. Ergui os olhos, encarando a imagem refletida no espelho. _"De quem puxou esses olhos?"_ A voz de Edward voltou a minha cabeça. _"São muito bonitos. Expressivos, quero dizer."  
_  
Meu celular tocou, e eu o abri, interrompendo Steven Tyler quando ele mal começara a cantar.

- Alô?

- Oi, amor. – Minha voz preferida respondeu.

- Ah! – Sorri, encostando o corpo na pia. – Oi.

- Está em casa? Vou ter um bom tempo livre agora no almoço, posso te pegar pra almoçar.

- Eu... – Mordi o lábio, olhando para a porta do banheiro como se fosse possível que meu amigo ouvisse. – Estou almoçando com Jacob.

Silêncio.

- Desculpe. Você _o quê?_

- Jacob me chamou pra almoçar com ele, e eu...

- _Onde? _– Ele parecia estar falando entredentes_._

- La Mer.

Qual é o problema?

- O problema? Bella, eu não confio nele. É só um pirralho.

- Ele tem 21, pela milésima vez!

- Ele tenta te beijar na primeira oportunidade. E você sempre dá chance a ele!

- Como é? – Desencostei da bancada enquanto bufava, pegando minha bolsa ainda aberta. – Eu não dou _chance_ a ele pra nada! Edward, não pense você que eu vou ficar te dando satisfação de todas as pessoas que vejo ou dos lugares que vou, eu...

- Você sempre sabe onde eu estou. Por que eu não devo saber onde você vai?

- Eu sei porque você nunca sai de casa. – Respondi. – Se tivesse amigos, eu não ficaria te vigiando 24 horas por dia.

- Ah, claro, eu não tenho nenhum amigo!

- E tem? – Ergui as sobrancelhas como se ele pudesse ver.

- Certamente. Vou sair por aí fazendo amizade com todo mundo, pra depois dizer a eles do meu pouco tempo de vida.

Trinquei os dentes, encarando a parede sem conseguir enxergá-la. - Viu como você é? Fica se fazendo de coitado, e depois reclama que eu o trato assim! E você não tem amigos porque é irritante demais pra isso!

- Falou a garota mais simpática do mundo!

- Ora, vá... Vá...

- Talvez eu vá mesmo!

- ÓTIMO! – Berrei, fechando o telefone e jogando o aparelho dentro da minha bolsa.

Gritei, cheia de raiva, batendo na pia com a mão aberta algumas vezes. Fechei o zíper da bolsa enquanto andava de volta para a mesa.

- O que aconteceu? – Jacob perguntou. O vinho já havia sido servido.

- _Edward _aconteceu. – Joguei a bolsa na mesa e meu corpo na cadeira, pegando minha taça cheia e jogando tudo garganta abaixo.

- Ah, Bells... Não é uma boa beber isso com o estômago vazio.

- Sabe qual é o problema dele? – Disse, em alto e bom som, colocando a taça vazia de volta no lugar. – Ele se acha mesmo melhor que todo mundo! – Comecei, enchendo a taça com mais vinho.

Jacob esticou a mão, tentando tirar a garrafa de mim, mas eu gritei para que me deixasse. O garçom apareceu, sério, colocando um prato para cada um. A comida era pouca, óbvio. Comecei a comer, mastigando com pressa. Para cada garfada eu bebia dois copos de vinho. E assim, em meio a álcool e reclamações, nosso almoço continuou.

- Ele é tão pretensioso, com aquele cabelo ridículo. Quer dizer, será que ele nunca viu um pente?

Jacob olhava em volta, assustado, sabendo que eu provavelmente acabaria estragando o nosso disfarce.

- E as roupas dele? Por que ele não dá pra Esme passar? Ele deve pensar que algum dia nós vamos nos casar, e eu vou cuidar daquelas cuecas nojentas. Como se eu fosse me casar com alguém tão baixo! Não! Sem falar dele dirigindo! Quando ele fica nervosinho, corre que nem uma mula, mas normalmente? Eu conseguiria chegar a pé mais rápido! Ele é todo preocupadinho comigo, MAS ISSO NÃO ME ENGANA! - Bati na mesa com força, berrando para Jacob. Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

- Bella... Chega de vinho, está bem?

- Por que ele não pode simplesmente tentar ser mais educado? Ele diz que era ruim comigo pra me manter longe, mas é mentira! – Mal percebi quando lágrimas começaram a rolar por meu rosto, e minha voz ficou mais alta. – ELE É UM BOSTA, DE QUALQUER JEITO! AQUELE IDIOTA! – Gritei, erguendo a taça vazia enquanto Jacob tentava pegá-la de mim. Ele acabara sua comida, mas a minha estava pela metade. Já gelada.

Peguei a garrafa ao nosso lado, e virei para a taça. Vazia.

- ALFREDO! – Estiquei a mão livre para o garçom, estalando os dedos. – MAIS VINHO!

Jacob ofegou, tapando o rosto com a mão. O garçom franziu a testa, e se afastou. Passei uma mão pelo rosto, borrando ainda mais minha maquiagem que já fora estragada com as lágrimas.

- Jacob... – Solucei, puxando as mãos dele para as minhas. – Você. – Apontei para seu rosto, mal conseguindo falar. – É um ótimo ouvinte. Sabia que eu te amo? Sabia?

Entortei a cabeça, fazendo um bico. Ele começou a rir, nervoso. - Eu vou... Vou pedir a conta. – Ele disse, rindo sozinho.

O garçom voltou com outra garrafa, e uma pequena briga ocorreu enquanto Jacob dizia para ele levar embora, e eu pedia para deixar.

- Ela não está em condições de responder por si mesma. – Ele disse ao garçom, enquanto eu gargalhava com a cara na mesa. – Leve isso e traga a conta, certo?

O homem foi embora, e eu olhei em volta do restaurante, ainda rindo. Muitos clientes nos encaravam. Parei, de repente, franzindo a testa. - Jake... – Disse com a voz chorosa. – Como a gente vai pagar? – Perguntei com um soluço.

Ele mordeu o lábio, e em seguida sorriu. - Eu tenho um plano. – Respondeu.

- Não, eu tenho.

Nós olhamos para a entrada, e vimos Edward andar e parar ao nosso lado, furioso.

- IDIOTA! – Berrei, ficando em pé quando ele parou perto da mesa. Meu salto me fez virar um pouco o pé, e eu cambaleei, parando nos braços de meu namorado.

Ele olhou para Jacob, indignado. - Ela está bêbada! – Esbravejou.

Meu amigo levantou, enquanto eu gargalhava encarando Edward.

- Ela é muito fraca! – Ele se apressou. – Eu nunca imaginei que ficaria assim com uma garrafa de vinho!

Edward bufou. Segurou meu corpo com firmeza em um braço, enquanto o outro pegava sua carteira. Tirou 500 dólares dali, e jogou perto dos pratos.

- Vamos embora. – Disse para mim, enquanto me guiava para a porta. Jacob nos seguiu.

- Onde vai levá-la? – Meu amigo perguntou, preocupado.

- Para a minha casa. – Ouvi ele responder.

- Sem avisar Charlie?

- Invento qualquer coisa.

- Mas ele...

- Olha aqui, garoto! - Edward me colocou dentro do carro, virando-se para Jacob. – Você não conseguiu tomar conta dela antes, não fique tentando agora. Eu vou lhe avisar, pivete. Se eu descobrir que ela saiu com você e encontrá-la num estado assim outra vez, é a sua cabeça que vai rolar. Eu fui claro? Eu não quero saber como aconteceu, ou de quem foi a culpa. Se alguma coisa acontecer a ela na sua companhia, eu já sei muito bem de quem me vingar.

- É! – Gritei de dentro do carro, com a janela aberta.

Jacob revirou os olhos, e Edward entrou no banco do motorista, mais sério do que eu jamais havia visto.

* * *

**Ai, ai, Bellinha... Ainda bem que você tem o Edward pra te salvar desses vexames! HUAHUAHUAUH Até a próxima, gente!**


	16. Ressaca

Sentei na cama com um impulso só, olhando em volta. Aquele não era meu quarto. Não mesmo. Ou seria? Eu não lembrava da casa de Charlie ter algum ambiente como aquele. Duas camas e um armário completavam o local cheio de pôsteres de diversas bandas dos anos 70. Havia um abajur na mesinha de cabeceira, e um homem sem camisa parado na porta. Passei as mãos pelo rosto, tentando acordar enquanto Edward andava com calma até mim.

- Ai! – Levei uma mão até a testa, sentindo minha cabeça inteira latejar.

- Bem vinda à ressaca. – Ele disse, me entregando uma caneca de café puro. – Você volta a trabalhar às seis da tarde. Até lá, beba muita água. Banana também ajuda. O café tem efeito temporário... A dor de cabeça passará por um tempo, só.

Segurei a caneca no cabo, bebendo tudo em vários goles, sem parar para respirar. Meu namorado sentou na beirada da cama, observando. Ergui os olhos para ele, parando na metade da bebida.

- Ainda bravo? – Perguntei, cautelosamente.

- Eu deveria estar?

- Acho... Que não? – Mordi o lábio, transformando a frase em uma pergunta.

Edward balançou a cabeça, negando, e eu subi discretamente meu vestido tomara-que-caia. - Bella, você não entende... Não posso fazê-la correr nenhum risco.

- Que tipo de risco eu corro saindo com Jacob?

Ele franziu a testa, e eu voltei a beber. - Você... Você não se lembra?

Merda.

- O que eu deveria lembrar? – Perguntei, afastando a caneca da boca na hora.

- Nós viemos para casa, e você...

- Eu...? – Fiquei mais perto dele, ansiosa.

Edward ofegou, e então sorriu, indignado. - Você vai lembrar as poucos.

- Me diga!

- Não. – Ele riu, me dando um rápido selinho. – Vou tomar um banho. Emmett não passou a noite em casa, meus pais já saíram, e Alice vai voltar logo com uma muda de roupa para você. Fique à vontade.

Dizendo isso, saiu do quarto. Eu respirei fundo, jogando meu corpo deitado mais uma vez. Droga, o que foi que eu fiz? Mas não deve ter sido grave... Ele estava rindo. Será que foi muito embaraçoso? Perto da família dele?

Gemi, saindo da cama e andando descalça com a caneca na mão, tentando ignorar a dor de cabeça. Havia um imenso espelho no corredor, e eu ergui as sobrancelhas ao ver meu estado. Ao menos minha cara estava limpa. Mas, ainda assim, cansada. E acho que não preciso mencionar como estava meu cabelo.

Continuei a andar, descendo as escadas. Foi quando uma lembrança me veio, de repente.  
_  
"- Edzinho! – Eu ria alto, me pendurando nele enquanto tentava me carregar para cima. A casa estava vazia, felizmente. Fui pega no colo, balançando as pernas enquanto meu namorado bufava, me levando para o quarto."_

Ai! Ai, ai, ai.

Andei pela sala com uma mão na testa, carregando a caneca na mão livre. Tomei mais um gole, sentando no sofá. A almofada caída no chão me pareceu familiar...

_"Eu estava deitada no sofá, minha visão um pouco turva. Edward passou por mim, falando algo rápido no celular, e eu o puxei._

_- Não, Bella! – Ele retrucou._

_Eu resmunguei alguma coisa, beijando-o e tirando sua camisa com pressa, enquanto ele tentava se esquivar. Minhas mãos desceram para sua calça, e mais uma vez ele me afastou, tentando parar nosso beijo e sair de meu abraço._"

Passei a mão livre pelo rosto, resmungando sozinha. Eu, bêbada, tentando fazer com que transássemos. Ele devia ter ficado furioso! Mais algumas imagens de nós dois nos beijando me veio à mente, e talvez algumas quedas por conta do salto. Ignorei, indo direto para a cozinha. Ainda havia algumas coisas que usaram no café da manhã.

O pacote com pães de forma fechado, a embalagem de margarina, a garrafa térmica com o café ainda quente. Sentei em uma das cadeiras, enchendo minha caneca com um pouco mais de leite. Peguei um pão e, enquanto esparramava manteiga nele com uma faca, senti as mãos quentes apertando meus ombros com carinho. Virei um pouco o rosto, encontrando Edward ainda só com uma toalha amarrada na cintura.

- Hm... Oi. Já comeu? – Perguntei.

- Já, sim.

Deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, e então sentou ao meu lado. Dei a primeira mordida em meu pão, sentindo-o acariciar meu cabelo.

- Quando Alice chegar, você pode tomar um banho, e então te levo para casa.

Assenti em silêncio, bebendo mais um gole de café. Ele franziu a testa. - O que foi?

- Eu... Me lembrei.

- Ah. - Ele parecia desconfortável, de repente.

- Eu... – Deixei tudo em cima da mesa, ficando de frente para ele. – Me desculpe. Edward... Eu sei como você reage a isso.

- Não é culpa sua. – Ele sorriu, beijando diversas vezes meus lábios. – Você é fraca com a bebida. E eu nunca soube disso. Agora já posso me prevenir num próximo jantar _nosso_.

Fiquei em silêncio, assentindo devagar. Repeti a frase que gostaria de dizer diversas vezes, tomando coragem para finalmente lhe dirigir a palavra. - Usando o preservativo, não correrei riscos...

Ele enrijeceu.

- Certo? – Completei, receosa.

- Certo. Mas não posso. Desculpe, Bella.

Ofeguei, mudando da cadeira para seu colo, sentando em suas coxas. - Edward, nós estamos juntos já fazem três meses. – Disse, abraçando seu pescoço. – Eu confio em você. E, mais do que tudo, eu _quero_ você.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo. Então, mostrou que _não_ com a cabeça, me afastando de seu colo. - Conversamos quando sua cabeça não estiver prestes a explodir.

Fiquei em pé, permanecendo imóvel ao seu lado enquanto ele levantava e saía da cozinha. Bufei, sentando na mesma cadeira de antes para terminar meu café.

Ouvi a porta da sala abrir, mas não precisei olhar para saber quem era.

- Bom dia! Eu trouxe só um jeans, duas camisetas... Eu peguei uma calcinha decente, porque a maioria por lá parece de vó! Hm, seus tênis... E a escova de dentes. Minha mãe disse que, se não estiver bem à noite, Lauren pode continuar por lá... – Alice disse, andando até mim enquanto mexia na sacola.

- Não. Não quero ela se metendo na minha cozinha mais do que o necessário. - Respondi, séria, tomando o ultimo gole de café antes de levantar e pegar a sacola de sua mão. - Eu preciso... De um banho. – Disse, olhando para meu vestido amassado. Minha cunhada assentiu, beijando minha bochecha antes que eu subisse para o quarto.

O banheiro da casa era dividido entre os três irmãos; Carlisle e Esme tinham uma suíte. Edward já me contara sobre sua adolescência e as constantes brigas para tirar Alice do chuveiro – uma discussão que, às vezes, ainda acontecia. O lugar era enorme, todo branco, e eu podia ver claramente como era dividido. Perto da pia, havia um suporte com três escovas de dente, uma de cada cor. Dentro do Box, um shampoo para cabelos oleosos, que eu identifiquei sendo de Edward e Emmett.

Do resto, a maior parte do ambiente continha somente produtos e acessórios femininos: Cremes para o corpo, desodorante, shampoos, condicionadores, cremes para hidratar o cabelo, máscara para alongar os cílios, pentes, sabonetes especiais para seu tipo de pele, creme depilatório, absorventes, delineador líquido, cera depilatória fria, batons e sombras de olho (de diversas cores), removedor de maquiagem, lápis de olho, sabonetes íntimos, secador de cabelo, pinça, pó compacto, um pacote de algodão colorido, rímel transparente, perfumes, _band-aid_, pincéis, solução para limpar lentes de contato e toalhas bordadas com um gigante _"A"_. Mais para o lado, quase na porta, estavam dois desodorantes masculinos.

Eu tomei meu banho rapidamente (tomando a liberdade de usar o shampoo de Alice) e me troquei ali mesmo. Não vi necessidade de ficar desfilando pela casa do meu namorado só de toalha. Optei pela camiseta roxa que Alice trouxera, para usar a preta (mais bonita) à noite.

Voltei para o quarto de Edward com a sacola no ombro e o vestido sujo em mãos. Parei por um breve momento, observando-o em silêncio. Estava de costas para a porta, usando somente uma calça jeans. Meus olhos subiram por seu corpo, analisando enquanto vestia uma camiseta cinza por cima da cabeça e suspirava, arrumando ela no corpo. A barra da camiseta caiu, e eu não pude deixar de reparar em sua bunda quando a mesma parou lá perto.  
Meu riso baixo chamou sua atenção, e ele virou, me encarando com os olhos verdes realmente atentos.

- Planos para hoje? - Perguntei ao dar os ombros, colocando a sacola com o vestido num canto e a camiseta limpa no guarda roupa. Eu provavelmente vestiria a peça com seu cheiro, mais tarde.

- Eu gostaria de... Conversar com você. – Ele respondeu.

Uma sensação que há muito tempo não sentia tomou conta de mim; meu coração acelerou, minhas mãos suaram, e eu senti todo o meu corpo arrepiar. Uma ansiedade horrível, típica de quem vai se dar mal. Aquele assunto realmente o incomodava.

Ele esticou a mão para a minha, e eu obedeci, andando até ele e hesitando ao abraçá-lo. Sentamos na beirada de sua cama, um de frente para o outro, e ele suspirou, acariciando meu cabelo. - Eu nunca lhe contei... Sobre_ como _fiquei doente_._

Fiz que não com a cabeça num gesto automático. Ele assentiu e mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para meu cabelo, mais especificamente para a mecha que se ocupava em enrolar no dedo indicador.

- Quando conheci Tanya... – Ele parou, engolindo seco antes de continuar, como se quisesse ficar livre do gosto que a pronuncia do nome o trazia. – Foi tudo de repente. Eu não era do tipo que saía sempre, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas eu me divertia. Emmett me acompanhava. E quando a conheci... Sim, eu fui irresponsável. Mas ela era mais. E como eu podia saber disso? Ela não era do tipo que... Namorava. Se é que me entende. Ela era bonita, e qualquer homem iria querê-la.

Fiz uma careta, evitando pronunciar o adjetivo que veio à minha mente.

- Eu a conheci, nós conversamos um pouco, e acabamos na cama. – Deu os ombros. – Sem nos prevenir de nada. Eu nunca pensei que acabaríamos tendo algo mais. - Ele segurou minhas mãos em meu joelho, olhando para elas. - Ela também não sabia da doença. O vírus demora um tempo para se manifestar, você sabe. Mas está lá, e pode ser transmitido. Ela continha o HIV há muito tempo, e quando estávamos quase completando quatro meses de namoro, ela descobriu que tinha a doença. Eu, por causa daquela vez em que transamos sem preservativo, fiz o teste também. E descobri que tinha o vírus.

Finalmente, seus olhos encontraram os meus. - Tanya ficou muito abalada. E foi embora. Mas eu a amava...

Enrijeci por um momento, tentando absorver a idéia do _meu_ namorado ter sido apaixonado por outra – e ela ser, como ele mesmo dissera, _linda_.

- Eu tive todo o apoio de minha família. – Continuou. – Mas Tanya não. Culpavam-na por ter contraído o HIV, por ser irresponsável, por estar sempre com muitos homens diferentes. Ela provavelmente pensou que eu fosse culpá-la, também... E nosso namoro acabou. Eu me isolei. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Parei com minha música, de sair com Emmett, de falar com meus amigos. Comecei a fumar e me focalizar totalmente no meu trabalho. Você não sabe como é, Bella. As pessoas nunca te dão uma chance. Você sempre será a aberração, o irresponsável. Sempre pensam que até mesmo respirar o mesmo ar que você é perigoso. Muitas vezes nem sabem o que a Aids faz, ou como se pega, mas te tratam como alguém que não é digno de estar com eles.

Uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto, e eu me aproximei, acariciando suas bochechas.

- Eu abandonei tudo. Eu estava estudando música. Eu não era gerente em tempo integral antes disso. Eu não sei o que aconteceria se descobrissem isso, quero dizer, é muito capaz das pessoas pararem de freqüentar o The Cullen's. Eu perdi minha saúde, os planos da minha vida e a mulher que amava, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu vivi por dois anos sem nenhuma esperança... E então você apareceu. Você foi a única pessoa, além da minha família, que continuou por perto para me ajudar. Na verdade, a única que soube. Eu tinha amigos, sim, Bella. – Senti um aperto no coração, absurdamente culpada ao lembrar do que lhe dissera. – Eu tinha muitos. Eu não era... Mal-educado, como você pensa, provavelmente.

Mais uma vez, tive aquela visão de um Edward feliz, trabalhando com uma animação desnecessária. Tudo por causa de uma bela moça ao seu lado.

- Entende isso? – Ele perguntou, sério, passando as mãos por meu rosto. – Entende por que não posso fazer isso com você?

- E se eu _quiser_ isso?

- Não é a questão!

- É, sim. Eu escolho o que é melhor para mim. E eu escolho você. Se vamos enfrentar isso, será juntos.

- Não é um estilo de vida, Bella. – Ele retrucou, entredentes. – É uma doença. Destrói seu corpo, sua vida, seus sonhos, e o que todos pensam sobre você. Não se trata de nós, se trata de toda uma sociedade. Não vou simplesmente te passar a doença e nos isolar, é muito mais complexo, há muito mais preconceito do que p...

- E o que você espera que eu faça? – Eu quase gritei. – Quer que eu seja apenas 'a namorada', a figurante da historia? Que esteja só parada ao seu lado enquanto você enfrenta tudo sozinho?

- E no que _você_ ficar doente também ajudaria? Só deixaria tudo mais difícil!

- Não estou querendo ficar doente, Edward, eu simplesmente sei no que implica o uso ou não de preservativo, sei que as chances da camisinha estourar ou qualquer coisa assim são mínimas, e quero que você tenha uma vida normal, como muitos soros-positivos têm! Tantas pessoas têm uma vida sexual normal, mesmo com a doença, sabe disso! Você diz que as pessoas têm preconceito com você, mas você mesmo está fazendo isso.

Acho que, pela primeira vez em quase um ano, ele ficou sem resposta.

- Não se baseia somente em... Algo físico. Eu quero você, de todas as formas, e quero que pare de agir o tempo todo como alguém que não merece viver.

Eu estava quase o beijando, segurando seu queixo para que olhasse diretamente em meus olhos. Alice chamou do corredor, e poucos segundos depois apareceu na porta. Eu afastei a mão de seu rosto, e Edward me abraçou, olhando para sua irmã também.

- Jacob está... Está na porta. – Ela murmurou. - Quer falar com você.

Virei para Edward, pronta para pedir que ficasse ali. Ele já estava em pé, bufando enquanto ia em direção à escada.

A dor de cabeça de repente ficou mais forte.

* * *

**Relendo esse capítulo, fiquei com vontade de acrescentar um comentário que faltou nos outros sites: Apenas lembrando que muitas atitudes dos personagens não passam de uma comparação com os originais, inclusive essa atitude do Edward. Hoje em dia um soro-positivo pode ter uma vida sexual completamente normal! O propósito aqui é acabar com qualquer tabu, mas sem esses detalhes lembrando a história original não é uma fanfic, certo? Logo passa, if you know what I mean...**

**Muito obrigada quem está acompanhando! Próximo capítulo será pra alegria de todas as Team Edward! Hahaha Até!**


	17. Aviso

- Você não vai brigar com ele. É comigo que ele quer falar. Edward!

Eu o segui escada abaixo, correndo para conseguir alcançar sua velocidade. Ele me ignorou completamente, e ambos paramos na porta da sala. Edward ocupou praticamente todo o espaço, e eu permaneci atrás dele, observando Jacob por baixo de seu cotovelo.

Ele estava de costas para nós, olhando a rua. Meu namorado suspirou, e o garoto nos olhou por cima do ombro, virando devagar, então.

- Você esqueceu isso. – Ele disse, sorrindo ao encontrar meus olhos.

Estava com minha bolsa na mão. Tentei passar por Edward, mas ele simplesmente esticou mais o braço, segurando no batente da porta.

- Obrigado. - Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, pegando a bolsa de sua mão e me entregando, sem deixar que eu passasse.

- Edward... – Resmunguei, entredentes.

- Posso falar com você um instante? – Jacob perguntou.

- É claro...

- Que não. – Edward complementou minha frase. – Suba, Bella. Precisa descansar.

- Como é? – Franzi a testa, olhando para ele. – Eu _quero_ falar com ele.

Ele trincou os dentes, e os dois se encararam.

- Edward! – Esbravejei, tentando empurrar seu braço.

Ele me olhou, ficando quase de costas para Jacob. - Me dê só um minuto, está bem? – Pediu carinhosamente. Eu bufei e dei um passo para trás.

Edward fechou a porta no mesmo segundo, ficando no quintal com Jacob, sozinho.

- Essas janelas abrem? – Perguntei baixinho para Alice, que andava até mim.

- Não, Bella. – Ela respondeu, pegando meu braço. – Deixe eles sozinhos. Vamos lá para cima.

Fiz que não com a cabeça, que ainda latejava. Ouvi a voz de Edward lá fora, sem entender muito bem o que dizia. Mas estava bravo. Droga, eu não suportaria isso. A culpa não era de Jacob. Eu queria interferir, antes que acabassem realmente brigando.

- Bella! – Alice me chamou, ansiosa. – Por favor, descanse. Você não vai conseguir apartar nada. Por favor.

Ela segurou minha mão, e eu olhei uma ultima vez para a porta, subindo as escadas enquanto tentava ignorar aquela sensação ruim no estômago.  
**  
POV – Edward  
**  
Desatei a falar com Jacob, sem dar-lhe tempo para responder, relativamente calmo. Em certo momento me virei, me certificando de que Bella não estava nos espionando em alguma janela.

- Ela não precisa de supervisão. Sabe muito bem o que faz. – Ele disse. – Éramos só dois amigos se divertindo.

- Você é só um garoto irresponsável. – Continuei o que estava dizendo antes de checar mais uma vez a janela, me virando para ele.

- Quantos anos pensa que tenho? – Ele perguntou quase por cima de mim, nervoso.

- Pouco o suficiente para nem mesmo conseguir controlá-la, quando estava visivelmente precisando de um _amigo_.

- Você a tratou como se fosse sua filha!

- Ela é tudo pra mim! – Desta vez, quase gritei. Ele realmente não tinha como entender nada. Não sabia o que ela significava para mim. – Eu tenho que protegê-la, livrá-la de qualquer coisa ruim, assim como ela fez (e ainda faz) comigo. E não é _você _que vai me fazer perdê-la.

Ficamos em silêncio, então, enquanto ele parecia controlar uma raiva exagerada.

- Bella é minha amiga. E eu vou estar com ela quando ambos quisermos. E eu sei que ela vai querer. Nossa amizade não tem nada a ver com você.

- Tem. – Respondi, quase por cima dele. – Eu vou interferir na relação de vocês enquanto você estiver tentando roubar a _minha _garota. O que acha que sou? Algum tipo de corno manso? Se ela não me quiser mais, não irei me opor. Mas, enquanto ela for minha, vou lutar para que continue aqui. – Parei por um breve momento. - Eu sei do que sente por ela. Não sou idiota.

- E eu sei do que _ela_ sente por você. Só não entendo.

- Você nunca conseguiria entender o que há entre nós. – Respondi, um pouco mais baixo que o necessário. Sua moto estava estacionada logo atrás dele, levemente apoiada na calçada.

- O que é, então? O cara fechado, que conhece uma garota que muda tudo, e de repente você se tornou o herói da história? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, e minha testa se franziu. – Qual é, Edward. Eu trabalho no The Cullen's tempo suficiente para saber como você é. Nunca conheci alguém tão arrogante. – Enrijeci. – E conheço Bella a tempo suficiente para saber que ela não suporta isso.

- Não. Realmente, não. – Respondi, sério.

- E mesmo assim ela ficou com você, não é? – Ele cruzou os braços, divertindo-se.

- É. É, ficou. _Comigo_. – Respondi.

- O que é estranho. Nós crescemos juntos. Sabia disso, não é? Sempre fomos amigos. E você apareceu de repente. – Ele deu os ombros, e eu permaneci em silêncio, sentindo meu corpo esquentar estranhamente. - Então, minhas chances não acabaram. Não enquanto você agir como o tipo que mais a enoja. É uma pena, não é? Acho que você vai voltar a ser só o garoto favorito de Esme. Não é homem suficiente para saber como manter uma mulher de verdade ao seu lado.

Meu sangue subiu, de repente. Um garoto mal saído das fraldas, me dizendo como devia ou não tratar a _minha_ mulher? Eu estava sendo educado demais com ele. Já estava na hora de dizer tudo o que queria. Dei alguns passos em sua direção, e o garoto estufou o peito.

- Só entenda uma coisa, Jacob. – Sorri ironicamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto nossos rostos ficavam mais próximos que o necessário. Falei baixo mas, ainda assim, grave. – Você pode ser o pirralhinho educado, o amigo de infância, e todas essas coisas que ela adora. Mas é na minha cama que ela dorme. Então, quando estiver na sua casa, batendo uma pra garota que não lhe dá a mínima atenção, lembre-se que é a _sua_ mão ali, porque a dela já está ocupada com outro cara.

Jacob ergueu o queixo, ficando sem resposta por um bom tempo. - Isso não acabou. Eu não vou desistir dela. – Ele falava entredentes.

- Sei que não. Mas, até que ela seja realmente sua, você não vai mais levá-la para sair. Você está me entendendo? Não vai chamá-la. E, se _ela_ quiser passar um tempo com você, vai inventar uma desculpa.

Meu sorriso era grande, e só aumentava conforme ele ficava ainda mais sem reação.

- E se ela _me _quiser, ao invés de você? – Ele pareceu se divertir, de repente.

Parei, processando a pergunta. - Por enquanto, estou cuidando do que é meu. Não sou como você. – Ergui as sobrancelhas, olhando em seus olhos realmente escuros. – Olha por onde anda, Black. Não pense você que eu sou trouxa. Estou sendo claro? Eu vou ficar com os olhos diretamente em você. Uma pisada em falso, e você é _meu_. Se continuar com alguma gracinha pra cima dela, você vai ver o que é ser homem suficiente para alguma coisa.

Jacob trincou os dentes, e seu nariz se retorceu quase imperceptivelmente. Seu perfume amadeirado me enojava.

* * *

**Capítulo pequeno mas muito importante! :D**

**Até semana que vem ^^**


	18. Vacina

Fechei todos os botões do meu uniforme, um por um, para só então colocar a touca em meu cabelo preso. Estava no lavabo que, apesar de estar do lado de fora do restaurante, era impecavelmente limpo (como todo o resto). Voltei para o The Cullen's pela entrada dos fundos, colocando minha bolsa no cubículo que alguns ousavam chamar de "sala dos funcionários".

Adentrei a cozinha, então, e lá estava o _meu_ Cullen, prestando atenção a tudo que Angela dizia.

- Eu não anotei o pedido errado! Ele disse uma coisa, e depois mudou de idéia. – Ela choramingava. – Eu... Ah, oi, Bella!

A garçonete virou, sorrindo. Os olhos de Edward agora estavam focalizados em mim.

- Estou lhe contando sobre a confusão de ontem. – Ela completou, mostrando meu namorado com a cabeça.

- Ah... É. – Respondi, parando perto deles após lavar as mãos. – Pode nos dar um minuto? – Pedi carinhosamente para a garota, que logo obedeceu.

Havia poucos funcionários na cozinha, além de nós dois. - O que aconteceu ontem? – Fui direto ao ponto.

Edward, que estava sorrindo, ficou sério enquanto abraçava minha cintura. - Ontem? – Perguntou.

- É. Ontem. Você, Jacob, conversando sozinhos no jardim. Ele foi embora, e me evitou quando vim trabalhar ontem à noite. - Ele pareceu reprimir um riso. - O que disse a ele? – Insisti.

- Eu só... Hm... Ah, Bella, conversa de homens.

Cruzei os braços, esperando. Ele suspirou. - Eu disse o que penso dele, e da maneira como ele trata você. E... Dei alguns... Avisos.

Arregalei os olhos, erguendo os braços no ar. - Você o ameaçou! EDWARD! O que você fez? Disse para não falar mais comigo? Ah, Edward! Que saco! Ele é meu amigo, você não pode tentar...

- Ele não quer ser seu amigo. – Ele interrompeu.

É. Isso era verdade.

- E então, o quê? Acha que deve interferir na nossa amizade, para impedi-lo de me "conquistar"? – Revirei os olhos, sinalizando aspas com as mãos.

- Por que acha a idéia tão absurda? – Ele quase sussurrou. – É errado ter medo de perdê-la?

Eu ri, jogando meus braços em torno de seu pescoço. - Você nunca irá me perder. Não para Jacob. – Disse, sustentando seu olhar. – Ele não sabe tocar piano, não canta. Não tem esses olhos lindos... Ele detesta gatos. Ele não faz caretas sempre que se vê no espelho, não sai pulando pela casa fingindo tocar bateria enquanto ouve AC/DC, e muito menos vai atrás de mim quando pensa que não estou segura.

Ignorei qualquer outra pessoa presente ali, abraçando melhor meu namorado para roçar as pontas de nossos narizes. - E... – Sussurrei. – Eu duvido que ele beije _tão_ bem.

Ele sorriu abertamente, não hesitando antes de colar os lábios nos meus. Meus braços, que já estavam em torno de seu pescoço, ficaram mais firmes. Fiquei na ponta dos pés, esquecendo todos a nossa volta enquanto nossas bocas se moviam uma na outra, em sincronia.

Um pigarro soou atrás de nós. Edward afastou o rosto do meu, divertido, e eu virei também. Alice estava parada, com os braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Bom dia. – Eu lhe disse. – Ainda não são 11 horas. Por que está de pé? - Edward riu, entrelaçando seus dedos uns nos outros para mantê-los em minha cintura.

Ela deu os ombros, só então olhando para o relógio que marcava _8:20_ da manhã. - Esme quer minha ajuda. Não tenho aula hoje. - E saiu da cozinha dizendo isso.

Edward beijou minha testa, e eu o puxei pela mão em direção à porta, também.

O salão estava vazio, como todas as manhãs. Seria possível que estivesse mais limpo? Alguns garçons, já uniformizados, arrumavam as mesas. Esme estava perto de seu escritório, anotando qualquer coisa em um pequeno bloco de papel. Assim que nos viu, começou a andar pelo local, distribuindo tarefas. Eu mal ouvi o que dizia. Só prestava atenção em meu namorado, me abraçando por trás.

- Por fim... Alice, eu preciso que ligue para alguns fornecedores, estão enrolando demais.

Ergui a cabeça somente quando ela terminou, torcendo para que não tivesse dito meu nome em alguma das recomendações anteriores. Os garçons que estavam ali logo saíram, e Edward também.

- Não está faltando nada além disso, está? – Esme perguntou, se dirigindo a mim, agora. Sinalizei que _não_ com a cabeça, sorrindo.

Uma gargalhada estrondosa soou do lado de fora, e logo Emmett abriu a porta, entrando no restaurante seguido por seu pai, também sorridente. Carlisle deu um selinho rápido em Esme, que logo entrou em seu escritório. No mesmo segundo, praticamente, Edward voltou, cumprimentando seu pai de maneira um pouco distante. Estava concentrado no que anotava.

- Só vim dar um olá, rápido. – Carlisle sorriu para mim. – E deixar Emmett. Ele não pode chegar perto do hospital.

Alice riu ao meu lado, e eu pude ver um sorriso debochado tentar se formar no rosto de Edward, que andava para lá e para cá.

- Ah, e... Alice. Não vá esquecer, ok? – Disse para sua filha. Ela pensou por um momento, e então assentiu.

Eu franzi a testa, olhando de um rosto para o outro, procurando alguma explicação. A garota deu os ombros.

- Vacina.

Emmett fez uma careta, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão enquanto esperava o computador ligar.

- Você deve ter várias atrasadas. Sempre fugia. – Esme disse a ele, voltando para perto de seu marido. Edward riu, mas eu percebi na hora que não estava muito alegre.

Ele parou ao meu lado, e eu encarei seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam atentos no papel cheio de anotações. - E quanto as suas? Tambem tem medo? – Ri, tentando puxar assunto.

O clima ficou pesado, de repente. Como no dia de nossa briga, quando eu desejei que ele morresse. O que dissera de errado, desta vez?

- Edward não pode tomar vacinas. – Esme respondeu, carinhosamente.

Ele mal ousou levantar os olhos para os meus. Olhei diretamente para Carlisle, pedindo uma explicação muda. O médico suspirou ao ver um garçom voltar para perto de nós, e indicou o escritório com a cabeça. Eu mordi o lábio, indo na frente. Entramos, e ele fechou a porta.

- Bella... – Ele começou.

- Ele ficou chateado, não ficou? – Perguntei, quase por cima dele.

- Não é sua culpa.

- Eu quero entendê-lo! – Exclamei. – Para poder ajudá-lo.

Ele assentiu, apoiando as costas na mesa. Cruzou os braços, me olhando de maneira tranqüila.

- Nosso sangue contém leucócitos. Você sabe disso. Existem vários tipos deles, e cada um participa de uma etapa para destruir um corpo estranho em nosso sangue. O primeiro, chamado **Macrófago**, inicia o processo. Ele pega este... Vírus, por exemplo, e o _fagocita_. Ou seja, é como se o comesse. O leucócito pode, às vezes, morrer fazendo isso. Mas, antes, ele envia a informação para um outro, chamado **Linfócito B**. Este segundo tem a função de identificar qual é o corpo estranho que entrou ali. E então, por exemplo, digamos que era um vírus de uma gripe, simplesmente. Ele envia a informação para mais um, chamado **Linfócito T**. Este, por sua vez, deve pegar a informação e descobrir qual anticorpo deve ser produzido. Estou indo rápido demais?

Eu me peguei encostada na parede, atenta, com os lábios um pouco entreabertos. Me ajeitei, indicando que não com a cabeça.

- Certo. Então, o Linfócito T começa a trabalhar. Ele sabe que há alguns vírus no organismo que causam uma gripe, e precisa agir rápido, porque eles estão se reproduzindo. Ele descobre, então, qual anticorpo é necessário. Nisso, entra o** Plasmócito**, cuja função é fabricar o anticorpo correspondente. Cada corpo estranho, chamado _antígeno_, vai ser combatido por um anticorpo específico.

Assenti, mantendo meus olhos atentos nos deles. - O importante é saber o que ocorre no corpo de um soro-positivo. – Ele fez uma pequena pausa. – Digamos que Edward está com alguns vírus dessa mesma gripe. O Macrófago está agindo, e está indo tudo bem. Ele passa a informação para o Linfócito B, que também trabalha corretamente. O problema é que o HIV já destruiu todos os Linfócitos T. Ele tem um papel importante, assim como os outros, e sem ele o processo todo pára. O vírus continua ali, se reproduzindo. O coquetel de remédios bloqueia a ação de qualquer agente estranho que possa entrar no organismo de Edward porque ele, literalmente, não possui "ninguém" para defendê-lo.

- Então... A vacina... Irá deixá-lo pior? – Tentei formular minha idéia, com certo medo de errar no que deduzira.

- A vacina é feita com uma pequena parte do vírus, que está bastante enfraquecido. Seu papel é simplesmente esse: Introduzindo uma pequena parte no sangue, os leucócitos irão se preparar, produzir anticorpos, e estar prontos se a doença forte realmente vier. No caso de um soro-positivo... Bom, entenda, Bella. Para alguém sem defesa, mesmo o vírus mais fraco pode ser altamente prejudicial. – Ele deu os ombros. – Quando vacinamos uma criança, por exemplo, há o risco daquela pequena parte se tornar a doença real. O sistema imunológico é muito fraco nessa idade (mas há anticorpos).

Ele parou, me analisando. - Vacinar um soro-positivo é simplesmente fazer com que adoeça. – Ele completou.

- Eu nunca tinha... Pensado por esse lado. Mas... Se lhe dermos a vacina, os remédios que ele toma não irão bloquear essa doença?

Ele riu baixinho. - Não vale a pena, Bella. Ou melhor: Não há sentido. Compreende? Se Edward vir a pegar uma gripe, os remédios irão surtir efeito. Se lhe dermos a vacina, também vão. É uma medida preventiva, cuja função é produzir anticorpos para uma doença _futura_. A única razão pela qual lhe daríamos a vacina e, em seguida, os coquetéis, seria que já ficasse imune a doença para sempre. Mas isso não acontece. Ele adoeceria inutilmente, então.

Assenti, olhando para o chão enquanto pensava mais um pouco. - Eu não devia... Ter falado aquilo para ele.

- Ele não ficou chateado. É simplesmente... Sensível quando tratamos desse assunto. Ele gostaria de ter uma vida normal, e injeções fazem parte, é claro. Estou certo de que Emmett faria qualquer coisa para abandonar _isso_.

Ele sorriu, e eu não consegui conter o riso. Carlisle se aproximou, apoiando a mão suavemente em meu ombro enquanto passava por mim em direção a porta. Ele a abriu, esperando que eu passasse. Do outro lado do salão já arrumado estava Edward, que sorriu ao me ver.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo com informações importantes, afinal, o intuito da fic é principalmente esse :D Até mais!**


	19. Destino

- Me passe o leite, sim? – Charlie pediu, sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

Eu olhei de relance para ele, terminando de passar a manteiga em minha fatia de pão antes de obedecer. O café da manhã em casa era sempre silencioso. Pela janela, eu podia ver a neve começando a cair. O mês de novembro estava quase no fim.

- Será um inverno difícil. – Meu pai completou, e eu assenti, observando enquanto ele enchia sua caneca com um breve suspiro.

- É... É. – Concordei um pouco nervosa, lembrando de repente sobre um assunto que não podia deixar passar. – Ahn... Esta noite... Esme nos convidou para um jantar. Em sua casa. Ela raramente tem uma noite de folga, e hoje não terá muito movimento no restaurante. E... Edward quer conversar com você.

Ele pigarreou, escondendo uma provável careta. - Ele quer, é?

- Charlie. – Ele ergueu os olhos, e eu me corrigi. – Hm... Pai. Você mesmo disse que sempre achou Edward ótimo, e... Acho bom se acostumar com ele. As coisas estão bem... Sérias entre nós.

_Seriedade_ era a palavra correta?

Meu pai se ajeitou na cadeira, mantendo os olhos sérios nos meus. - Me... Acostumar. Certo. – Ele completou, voltando a ler. O jornal tapou toda a visão que eu tinha de seu rosto.

Suspirei, terminando a fatia de pão rapidamente, sem vontade. - Pelo menos se esforce. - Me levantei, levemente chateada, enquanto limpava a boca com um guardanapo.

Charlie ficou em pé, me ajudando a levar tudo para a pia. Abri a torneira, começando a lavar a primeira peça de louça que achei, distraída.

- Eu vou indo, Bells. – Recebi um beijo na bochecha, assentindo com um breve sorriso. – Passo por lá no jantar. Sei onde é. Até... Até a noite.

As palavras me animaram, de repente. Ouvi a porta ser aberta e, então, fechada. Não precisei olhar para ver que estava sozinha em casa.

Ergui os olhos para o relógio na parede. _8:44_. Precisaria estar no restaurante até as 10 da manhã. As coisas se tornaram mais fáceis desde que Esme contratara Lauren. Mesmo a garota sendo insuportável. Lavei e sequei toda a louça sem pressa alguma. O silêncio era total e, mesmo que houvesse alguma música, minha mente continuaria absorta em lembranças. Os segundos passavam lentamente quando eu sabia que logo iria encontrar Edward. As pessoas poderiam gritar a minha volta mas, se eu estivesse pensando _nele_, meus ouvidos não captariam nada. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, fechando a torneira. Será que já inventaram uma coisa pior do que lavar louça no frio?

Um barulho repentino veio da sala, e eu virei a cabeça. A porta se fechou. Meu corpo todo arrepiou-se, de uma maneira horrível.

- Charlie? – Tentei chamar, mas minha voz saiu num simples fio.

Olhei em volta, secando as mãos em um pano de prato. Peguei a primeira arma que vi: Uma panela. Meus pés relutaram, mas consegui sair da cozinha. Podia sentir meus dedos tremendo. _"Nós moramos em um bairro calmo, Bella, não se preocupe!"_ Ah, maldito policial auto-confiante! Maldita mania de não trancar a porta!

O homem estava abaixado, próximo a mesa de centro. Estava de costas para mim. Eu mordi o lábio inferior, reunindo forças. E então gritei, batendo a panela contra a sua nuca. Ele cambaleou, e caiu deitado no tapete, com as mãos no local da batida. Só então vi o embrulho em cima da mesa, com um pequeno cartão.

- Jacob! – Gritei, largando a panela no chão e ajoelhando ao seu lado. – Ai meu Deus!

O quileute resmungou, virando de barriga para cima com uma expressão de dor.

- Desculpe, desculpe mesmo! – Mordi o lábio, passando as mãos por meu rosto. – Você está bem? Está sentindo as pernas?

Ele franziu a testa para a minha pergunta, ficando sentado. Sentei ao seu lado, mostrando dois dedos. - Quantos são? – Perguntei.

- Estou bem!

- Quantos? – Perguntei novamente, erguendo a voz.

- Dois, Bella, dois dedos! – O garoto resmungou, passando a mão pela nuca ainda. – Cara, você é maluca!

Observei seu rosto por longos segundos, enquanto ele olhava em volta. - O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei, sentindo meu corpo relaxar ao ver que ele ficaria bem.

- Eu... Ah! Eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. Eu sei que Charlie nunca tranca a porta, então pensei em deixar o presente aqui... Não sabia que ainda estaria em casa... Cogitei que estivesse com o Cullen.

Nossos olhos ficaram presos por alguns segundos, e eu soquei seu ombro quando sorriu. - IDIOTA! QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO?

- Ai! Foi mal, Bells! – Ele ficou em pé com certa ajuda, e mostrou o presente com a cabeça. – Não vai nem ver o que é?

Um papel rosa cobria toda a caixa, junto com uma fita vermelha. No cartão, estava somente o nome de Jacob. O que mais me chamou a atenção foram os vários furos em volta do embrulho. - Isso... Isso está vivo?

Ele riu. - Abra!

Abaixei para o presente, receosa. Jacob ficou ao meu lado, sorrindo feito bobo. Rasguei todo o papel, analisando por algum tempo a caixa cheia de furos. Abri a tampa lentamente e, mal conseguindo respirar, vi o ratinho branco andando de um lado para o outro. - Isso é... É... – Franzi a testa.

- É seu! Ele se chama Rex, e era o meu plano para fugirmos do restaurante! Ele estava vivendo lá em casa, mas... Achei que gostaria de ficar com ele.

- Rex é o nome... De um rato... – Peguei meu mais novo mascote cuidadosamente nas mãos, deixando que cheirasse meu dedo com certo desespero.

- Legal, né? – Jacob riu. – Depois eu trago a gaiola. Ele gosta daquela roda. Achei legal te entregar com um embrulho... O que achou?

Demorei um pouco para responder, mais preocupada em segurar o animal em minhas mãos. Ele era bastante inquieto. - Eu... Gostei, Jacob. Um rato.

Ri baixinho, olhando para meu amigo. O que eu poderia dizer? Um roedor não era o bicho de estimação mais legal do mundo, mas ele era fofinho. Eu teria prazer em cuidar do Rex.

Jacob colocou as mãos nos bolsos, olhando em volta da sala. Eu guardei meu mais novo amigo na caixa, e a tampei, levemente preocupada se ele conseguiria ar suficiente ali. Mas, ah! Ele já chegara vivo em casa, certo? Certo.

- Quer... Quer uma carona até o The Cullen's? – Perguntou, indicando a porta com a cabeça.

Eu iria responder que sim. E deveria ter respondido, se não fosse o barulho do motor potente lá fora. Abri a porta da sala antes que ele precisasse bater. Os olhos de Edward vacilaram; passaram pelos meus, varreram a sala, e então encontraram os de Jacob.

- Bom dia. – Disse entredentes, olhando para mim.

Suspirei, me afastando para que entrasse. Esperei que passasse pela porta, com as mãos nos bolsos do grosso casaco, e então fechei a porta. Foi um alívio cessar a entrada daquela brisa gelada.

Me coloquei ao lado do meu namorado, tentando ignorar o clima constrangedor no ambiente.

- Achei que tivessemos conversado, outro dia. – Disse, olhando para Jacob. Às vezes eu odiava sua maneira direta de falar.

- Só vim lhe trazer um presente.

O Cullen ergueu as sobrancelhas, ignorando quando segurei seu braço. - Um presente? – Perguntou, confirmando.

- É só o Rex. – Respondi por ele, sendo totalmente ignorada.

- É. É um rato. Desses de gaiola, e... Que comem queijo.

Meu namorado ficou imovel, piscando silenciosamente enquanto Jacob parecia... Sorrir?

- E por que acha que Bella iria querer um rato?

- Eu não tenho nada contra ratos! – Franzi a testa, erguendo a cabeça para enxergar melhor seus olhos.

- Eu percebo que não. – Edward sorriu torto, e Jacob fez uma careta ao entender sua piada.

- Bella gosta de presentes. – Jacob disse.

Gosto?

- Ah, gosta? – Edward cerrou os olhos. Ele cruzou os braços junto ao peito, e minhas mãos, que antes seguravam seu antebraço, ficaram presas ali. – Você, então, acha que entende muito de suas preferências?

Franzi o nariz, frustrada. Eles conversavam como se eu nem mesmo estivesse presente. Fechei os olhos, bufando enquanto ambos continuavam em uma discussão boba.

- Eu vou te dar só mais uma dica, Black! Porque parece que você não ouviu muito bem da primeira.

Edward deu um passo a frente, sem perceber que eu ainda estava presa ali. Cambaleei, e me vi livre quando o mesmo estendeu o braço, apontando o dedo na cara de Jacob.

- Não preciso das suas ameaças, Cullen.

- Pois eu acho bom você começar a levá-las a sério.

- Ah, você acha?

Eles estavam muito próximos, suas testas quase coladas. Dei um pulo, mas ainda assim não consegui alcança-los.

- Não estou para as suas brincadeiras. – Edward disse. – E pensei que tinha sido bem claro da primeira vez.

- AÍ! – Ergui os braços, tentando fazer com que me percebessem ali. – Se não estiverem _muito _ocupados, eu queria...

- Eu não tenho medo de você. – Jacob me cortou, como se nem tivesse falado.

- Não se mete comigo, garoto. Você não sabe no que...

- AAAAAAAH! Dói tanto!

Respirei fundo, jogando o corpo para trás e fingindo passar mal. Fiz uma pequena careta quando minhas costas bateram no tapete, mas permaneci ali, completamente imovel.

- Eu vou lutar pelo quero. – Ouvi Jacob dizer.

- O que você quer já é meu. E deveria se conformar com isso.

Abri um olho só, sem acreditar. Eles contiuaram ali, quase se beijando, enquanto seus olhos ardiam na mais pura raiva.

- Cai fora, garoto. – Edward pois um fim definitivo a conversa.

Jacob estufou o peito, batendo seu ombro no de seu mais novo inimigo como se o desafiasse. Os dois se fuzilaram com os olhos uma ultima vez e, poucos segundos depois, ouvi a porta da frente bater.

- Bella! – Edward chamou, ainda um pouco nervoso. – O que está fazendo deitada aí? Vamos logo, amor.  
Coloquei ambas as mãos no rosto, soltando um gritinho abafado.

Eram 19:00, exatamente, quando Charlie estacionou a viatura na frente da casa dos Cullen. Eu já estava lá (e aguentara Alice me arrumando por longos e cansativos minutos). O resultado pareceu satisfatório. Ao menos para Edward, que me adorou naquele vestido azul-marinho.

- Respire. – Ele me disse, enquanto observavamos pela janela Charlie descendo do carro e indo em direção a porta.

Ofeguei, virando de frente para ele e o abraçando. - Não sei porque tanto drama! Ele foi assim com todos os meus namorados, e... Argh! Está certo que não foram muitos, mas ele já deveria ter se acostumado.

Edward riu, tocando a ponta de meu nariz. - Quem está fazendo tempestade em copo d'agua é _você_. Acalme-se, Bella. Eu já conheço Charlie há um bom tempo, assim como meu pai. Eles nos adora, e sabe que tipo de cara eu sou.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, mantendo os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Edward abriu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, roçando a língua suavemente em meus lábios antes de apertar, com vontade, minha bunda. - Do tipo totalmente... Respeitoso. - Ele disse.

Cerrei os olhos e recebi um beijo jogado no ar. - Sem dúvida. - Completei.

Meu namorado abaixou o rosto devagar, pronto para ocupar seus lábios com meu pescoço - não fosse a interrupção de Alice. Ela puxava Jasper pela mão, que ainda ria de algo que Emmett dissera do outro lado da sala.

- Prontos? - Perguntou.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés (com a ajuda do salto que usava) e olhei por cima do ombro de Edward. Somente meus olhos estavam de fora, e Charlie nem me percebeu ali, abraçada a ele. Carlisle abriu a porta, junto de sua mulher, que sorria abertamente. Quando meu pai abriu a boca para cumprimentá-los, Alice ligou o som mais alto do que o necessário, deixando tocar uma música que logo reconheci. "_If I needed someone_", dos Beatles.

Minha cunhada recebeu um olhar reprovador de sua mãe, e o som ficou mais baixo aos poucos. Agora eu podia ouvir a conversa na porta.

- É claro, Esme! - Meu pai riu, obedecendo o pedido de Carlisle e lhe entregando o casaco. Ver Charlie sorrir era raro, não porque era rabugento, mas sim porque ele não tinha muitos motivos para tal. - Adoro sua comida. - Completou, sendo guiado até o sofá onde Emmett e Rosalie estavam.

Edward chamou meu nome baixinho, e eu fiquei em pé corretamente, olhando seu rosto. Indicou todos com a cabeça, reunidos e acomodados nos sofás próximos ao piano. Assenti e, de mãos dadas, caminhamos até lá.

- Boa noite. - Meu namorado disse, amistoso. Charlie virou a cabeça e, para minha surpresa, sorriu. Isto é, até que viu nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Olá. - Ficou em pé, esticando a mão. Edward entendeu e soltou a minha, cumprimentando seu sogro. - Deve fazer mesmo um bom tempo que não o vejo, rapaz. Da última vez estava mais magro e... Você esteve doente?

Todos fizeram um silêncio constrangedor, com exceção de Rosalie e Jasper, que de nada sabiam. Eu soltei um pigarro, e os olhos de meu pai se voltaram para os meus. "_Está linda_", murmurou.

- Culpada! - Alice ergueu a mão, rindo. Todos a acompanharam.

O jantar estava ótimo, é claro. Depois que todos terminaram, Esme foi para a cozinha cuidar da louça, sendo ajudada por Rosalie. Ela realmente acreditava na pose da garota? Minha prima nunca foi do tipo 'dona-de-casa', mas parecia muito boa em bajular sua sogra. Jasper pareceu pensar o mesmo que eu, rindo silenciosamente quando sua irmã a seguiu.

- E por que desistiu da faculdade? - Charlie perguntou a Edward. Aquelas perguntas íntimas demais estavam começando a me irritar.

Meu namorado ficou inquieto ao meu lado, e olhou para seu pai, como se pedisse ajuda. O médico mordeu o lábio inferior, sentado ao lado de meu pai, permanecendo em silêncio.

- Esme... Precisava de ajuda no restaurante. Eu começei a ajudá-la, pensando que seria momentâneo, mas realmente gostei de fazer aquilo. - Edward sorriu um pouco, pegando minha mão antes de continuar. - E, se não fosse por essa escolha, Bella não teria entrado em minha vida.

Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu sorri. Era essa a questão? Nossa vida inteira foi nos levando ao dia em que pudesse encontrá-lo e ajudá-lo? Enfrentar a doença _juntos_ estava em nosso destino? Acho que nossos olhares sustentaram um ao outro por tempo demais, porque tanto Charlie quanto Carlisle pareciam constrangidos quando finalmente nos viramos.

- Ei, Edward! - Emmett chamou, parado com sua irmã próximo a janela. Ele levantou, me deixando sozinha com meu pai, primo e sogro.

Eles continuaram a falar sobre... Qualquer coisa. Após alguns minutos observando Edward e Emmett conversando, tensos, pedi licença e me levantei.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Parei ao lado de Alice, que segurou minha mão, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Edward suspirou, mas parecia se divertir. - Emmett estava... Planejando pedir a mão de Rosalie em casamento esta noite. - Ergui as sobrancelhas, visivelmente surpresa. - Mas... - Continuou. - Perdeu a aliança.

Nossos olhos se encontraram. Após alguns segundos, eu e meu namorado caímos na gargalhada, para a raiva de Emmett. Alice soltou um riso também, cobrindo a boca com a mão livre.

- Não tem graça! - Reclamou.

- Como você pode ser tão... - Edward parou, procurando a melhor palavra. Em seguida, voltou a rir. - Tão Emmett!

O grandalhão cruzou os braços, lançando vários olhares para a cozinha, com medo de que Rosalie voltasse.

- Vamos procurar. Era uma caixinha preta, normal, certo? - Alice perguntou.

Ele assentiu, soltando um suspiro. Minha cunhada se virou para as pessoas no sofá, dando uma desculpa qualquer para puxar seu namorado junto conosco até o andar de cima.

Nem mesmo o quarto de Esme e Carlisle ficou livre de nossa busca. Emmett estaria fazendo piadinhas se não estivesse tão triste. Quem diria... _Ele_, casando? Apesar da surpresa, já estava passando da hora.

Fiquei encarregada de vasculhar o quarto de Edward. E confesso que gastei mais tempo analisando seus pertences do que procurando a aliança. Havia tantas coisas interessantes ali! Seu diploma do colégio, fotos da infância e adolescência com os irmãos, diversas partituras, livros sobre todos os assuntos possíveis, postêres de bandas que não conseguiram espaço nas paredes...

Agradeci por ter conseguido aquele tempo sozinha com seus pertences. Parecia que sempre havia algo mais para descobrir sobre sua vida - e eu me interessava por cada mínimo detalhe. Após vários minutos, decidi ir atrás do que realmente importava. Guardei tudo em seu devido lugar, começando a vasculhar o lado do quarto que pertencia a Emmett. Tudo ali parecia ser o exato oposto. A cama de Edward, tão arrumada e impecável, não combinava nem um pouco com o amontoado de cobertores e restos de farelo de Emmett.

Eu estava procurando a aliança. Realmente estava. Mas alguma coisa me chamava para o guarda roupa de Edward... "Pode estar por aqui, não é?" Pensei comigo mesma, abrindo a porta do armário dele novamente. Olhei em volta, despreocupada, pegando uma caixa de sapato no fundo. Sentei na beirada da cama, e retirei a tampa.

Nada ali dentro fazia sentido. Haviam flores murchas, pedaços de pedras, uma corrente de ouro, e muitas (_muitas_) fitas coloridas. Mas, abaixo de tantos objetos estranhos, estava uma foto.

O rosto de meu namorado estava nela. E, ah, como estava feliz! Não era o Edward que conheci. Não, não parecia com ele em nada. Seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente, e pareciam até mesmo estar mais verdes. A cor de sua pele tinha uma tonalidade mais viva, mais... _Saudável_. Essa era a palavra que eu tentava evitar, mas era impossivel. Ele estava completamente saudável. E eu entendi o porquê, quando meus olhos conseguiram passar para a garota ao seu lado. Ela estava rindo. Eu podia sentir sua felicidade só de olhar em seus olhos, tão vivos quanto os dele. Estavam abraçados, mostrando para a câmera a corrente, que agora estava na caixa. Não havia prestado atenção, mas continha um pingente em formato de laço.

Ousei virar a foto, segurando-a em minha mão. Uma caligrafia apressada estava marcada ali. Meu cenho se franziu enquanto lia.

"_Só posso me desculpar. Por tudo. Realmente gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Queria ouvir da sua boca que me perdoa, mas nem eu mesma consegui, ainda. Saiba que eu amo você, de todas as formas, por todas as coisas. E para sempre. Como duas pontas de uma mesma fita.__  
__Tanya. 26 de dezembro."_

A última frase estava grifada. Meus olhos vacilaram para o pingente dentro da caixa, levemente empoeirado e totalmente sem brilho. Era isso que o laço significa? Que as vidas deles estavam entrelaçadas daquela maneira?

Olhei, então, para as diversas fitas jogadas ali, com diversas cores, tamanhos e tecidos.

- Duas pontas... De uma mesma fita. - Sussurrei comigo mesma, analisando e relacionando o pingente com o pequeno texto.

- Se um soltar, o outro despenca.

Ergui a cabeça assustada, vendo Edward parado na porta, com um semblante triste. Joguei tudo dentro da caixa e a fechei rapidamente, soltando um pigarro enquanto levantava, atrapalhada.

- Eu não... Não encontrei. Não está aqui, a aliança.

Ele sorriu de leve, gostando da minha confusão. Com os braços cruzados, aproximou-se, sem nenhuma pressa. Sentou na beirada da cama e me olhou, enquanto eu continuava parada, em pé, segurando a caixa de sapato próxima ao peito.

- Desculpe. - Consegui colocar para fora, somente em um sussurro. - Isso deve ser... Muito pessoal pra você. - Completei, lhe entregando a caixa. Ele negou, me chamando para sentar junto a ele.

( **Lifehouse – It is what it is**  
watch?v=xTo2qyxB0go )

Edward destampou a caixa enquanto eu me ajeitava, cruzando as pernas. Ele pegou a foto, analisando o rosto da garota por longos segundos.

- Ambos descobrimos a doença praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Ela se sentiu culpada, e foi embora. Deixou a foto com essa... Carta atrás. E as fitas. - Sorriu sozinho, pegando uma azul nas mãos. Me senti absurdamente deslocada naquele momento, como se estivesse querendo entrar em uma lembrança que não era minha. - Ela sempre usava alguma no cabelo. Tinha um cabelo longo, sabe? E adorava enfeitá-lo, combinando com a roupa que estava usando.

Não ousei olhar para a foto e confirmar o que dissera. Um buraco começou a se abrir em meu peito, lentamente, como se mãos desconhecidas estivessem tentando deslocar meu coração. Quando a primeira lágrima desceu, eu a sequei discretamente. Era tarde demais; ele havia percebido. Virou-se para mim, secando minha bochecha com o dedo indicador, carinhosamente.

- O que foi? - Sussurrou, deixando a caixa fechada de lado para me abraçar.

Balançei a cabeça negativamente. Várias palavras passaram por minha cabeça, várias maneiras de lhe falar, mas acabei indo direto ao assunto. - Onde eu... Entro nisso tudo?

Ele pareceu confuso. Mais lágrimas tentaram vir, mas eu as segurei. Tentei me soltar de seus braços, e ele deixou, relutante. Fiquei em pé novamente, passando os dedos por baixo dos olhos antes de continuar.

- Onde eu... Entro nessa história? O que eu sou? Existe a garota que você amava... E ainda ama! Olha pra isso. - Mostrei a caixa ao seu lado, soluçando. - Olhe pra si mesmo quando fala dela! Existe ela, e aí eu... E o que eu sou?

- Você é tudo! - Ele ficou em pé, visivelmente chateado. - E sabe muito bem disso.

- Não, não sei! - Estávamos um de frente para o outro agora, mas só eu chorava. - Eu pensava que sabia, até descobrir que você mantém essas lembranças dela, e... Tudo é em vão! Eu tento ajudá-lo, tento colocá-lo pra cima, mas você volta pra casa e senta aí, pensando nela. Tudo o que faço por você não significa nada, não é? Porque somente ela te entenderia. Só ela sabe como é estar no seu lugar, eu não sei nada!

Ele ficou em silêncio, e eu solucei alto quando uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto. Ele ofegou, levando as mãos até a cabeça.

- Meu coração é só seu! - Ele quase gritou, sustentando meu olhar. - Tanya foi... Uma parte muito importante de mim. E agora... Você é!

- Eu não posso ajudá-lo enquanto _você_ não se ajudar, Edward.

Nos encaramos, em silêncio. As poucas lágrimas que havia derrubado, secou, e então outro sentimento tomou conta de seu peito. - Me ajudar? Ah, Bella, você é tão hipócrita! Você não compreende como eu preciso de você! E tudo o que faz é agir como se eu fosse de vidro, e depois praticamente exigir que eu retribua o que faz por mim. Eu mudei por você! Droga, eu comecei a me cuidar, eu... Eu estou, aos poucos, voltando a ser o que era. Você me faz tão bem! Mas sempre acaba arrumando um jeito de mostrar como tem pena de mim.

- Pena? - Consegui soltar, quase em um grito.

- Pena! - Ele repetiu, trincando os dentes. - Você acha que pedir para ficar doente como eu, ou ter "aulas de biologia" com meu pai é o que eu preciso? Eu também sou um homem, Bella! Não, _primeiro de tudo_ eu sou homem. E meu trabalho é cuidar de você, e não o contrário. Já é doloroso demais ver todas as pessoas me olharem como uma aberração, e fica pior ainda vindo de você!

Quando terminou, sua voz estava alta demais. Fechei a porta atrás de nós, encarando-o com um sentimento que não conseguia definir.

- Você me faz sentir vivo. Ou, pelo menos, fazia. Quando não sabia de nada. Quando eu era simplesmente o Edward problemático pra você. Mas agora? Você olha pra mim, e tudo o que vê é um doente!

- Não sabe do que está falando! - Esbravejei.

- Sei muito bem! Sei muito mais do que você! Sei o que eu vejo nos olhos de todos. E não é muito diferente da maneira com que você me olha! Eu preciso de alguém que me faça sentir eu mesmo novamente, e não que me lembre a todo segundo como sou frágil!

- Ah, me desculpe! Eu errei. Deus me mandou a mensagem errada! Eu não devo cuidar de você, devo ignorar tudo o que acontece e fingir que você tem uma vida completamente normal!

- É o que eu quero ter! - Apontou para o peito, trincando os dentes.

- E é o que eu tento lhe dar! Não pode tentar viver se não estiver saudável, primeiramente.

Mais lágrimas desceram por meu rosto quando terminei a frase, e nenhum de nós dois conseguiu dizer mais nada. Como ele poderia dizer tudo aquilo? Ele não percebia como precisávamos um do outro? Eu estava disposta a ajudá-lo. Mas agora, era somente o mesmo Edward que conheci há meses atrás. O mesmo arrogante, tentando manter todos distantes.

- Eu tentei, Edward. Eu realmente tentei. - Ofeguei. - Eu ignorei tudo o que você era, e me concentrei no que estava se tornando. Mas você não consegue! Todos tentam ajudá-lo, e você só enxerga o pior das pessoas. - Minha voz mal saia em meio aos soluços. - Você pensa que eu sou igual a todo mundo! A única pessoa que vale a pena é _ela_, não é? Por que não liga pra ela? Por que não voltam a ficar juntos, pra finalmente encontrar alguém que não terá pena de você?

Mantive o tom irônico enquanto falava, tentando ignorar a raiva que surgia em meio a mágoa. - Eu não faço parte de nada disso. – Sussurrei. – Não sou eu quem está segurando o outro lado da fita. _Ela _estava. E, quando soltou, você caiu. Mas não consegue entender que eu quero ajudá-lo a levantar. - Ri baixinho, sem humor nenhum. - Eu já tentei colocá-lo em pé, diversas vezes. Mas, ao que parece, estou fazendo errado, não é?

Ele mexeu a cabeça negativamente, quase em um ato desesperado, tentando se aproximar de mim. Uma última lágrima rolou por minha bochecha, e eu não me preocupei em secá-la. - Não desista. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, ficando na ponta dos pés. Ele ofegou, e eu abracei seu quadril, suspirando longamente. – Eu _quero _ajudá-lo. Mas não posso fazer isso sem você.

Nossos olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, e meu peito pareceu se fechar quando vi que estava chorando.  
Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Deveria continuar lutando? No final, valeria a pena? Eu estava dando tudo de mim para aquele homem e, mesmo assim, ele tinha dificuldade para enxergar o quanto o amava. Eu poderia continuar. Sem nenhum problema. Mas meu coração já estava cansado de ser só uma peça desconectada em meio a uma história tão complexa. _Como duas pontas de uma mesma fita._ Eu não tinha nenhum espaço ali. Estava errada. O destino me deu um rumo errado.

- Eu estou cansada... – Consegui murmurar. – Cansada de fazer tudo para que sua vida fique melhor. Porque parece que estou lutando sozinha. É isso que você vê em mim? Alguém que sente pena de você?

Ele não precisou abrir a boca para eu saber qual era a resposta. Suspirei, abaixando meu rosto para conter mais lágrimas que tentavam sair.

O destino de Edward era outro. Aquela garota entrara em sua vida, e ambos conseguiram algo bastante em comum. E eu? Simplesmente caí na história errada, no momento errado. Quando Edward olhasse para Tanya, não veria em seus olhos a reprovação que ele pensa ver nos meus. E é assim que teria que ser. Só havia uma pessoa que o entenderia, e eu poderia parar de tentar. Mesmo que meu corpo todo ordenasse o contrário.

- Ambos estamos cansados demais pra continuar desse jeito, indo contra a maré. Seu coração continua preso em outra pessoa... E, agora, esse é o _nosso_ fim. Mas você ainda tem muita coisa pela frente, Edward. E eu vou estar lá, enquanto precisar de mim.

Nossos lábios se colaram uma última vez, e eu fechei os olhos com força, desejando permanecer daquela maneira com ele para sempre.

* * *

**Ok, qualquer comentário meu agora vai acabar com o clima. Indas e vindas pra esses dois é o que não falta...**

**Até mais!**


	20. Mudanças

**POV - Edward**

Minha pernas não conseguiam suportar todo o peso do meu corpo. A porta se fechou atrás _dela_, e eu fui ao chão.

Estava sozinho. _Sozinho_. Várias lágrimas ameaçaram escapar de meus olhos, mas não tive força nem mesmo para isso. A solidão me encontrou, mais uma vez, depois de tanto tempo. Sua ausência física não era o problema, porque eu sempre consegui senti-la perto de mim, onde quer que estivesse. E, naquele momento... Nada. Sozinho. Nossas mentes, nossas almas, antes tão conectadas, agora eram peças corrompidas.

Tombei a cabeça para trás, batendo o crânio no armário. Uma, duas, três vezes. Quando endireitei o rosto novamente, meus olhos encontraram a si mesmos no espelho do outro lado do quarto. Não reconheci o homem refletido ali. Eu já o vira diversas vezes, sim, mas era somente um conhecido. Seu cabelo estava sempre desgrenhado, o rosto doentio e os olhos cansados. Além disso, estava magro demais. Apático. A verdade era que mal conseguia comer. Encarava-me quase em uma súplica, e só aparecia quando não havia ninguém por perto. Poderia ser meu companheiro nos momentos mais solitários, não fosse sua mania incessante de me acusar.

"Acha mesmo que isso vai mudar alguma coisa, idiota? Tantos remédios, tanta preocupação. Para nada." Eu o mandava embora, mas nada acontecia. O Edward que costumava estar refletido ali desaparecia aos poucos, e este novo homem tomava conta de tudo. Ninguém sabia o que ele seria capaz de fazer. Nem mesmo eu. Deveria controlá-lo? Como, se nem mesmo era capaz de temê-lo?

(**Haunted – Kelly Clarkson**

** watch?v=MmcdK9IKZsY&feature=related** )

- Levante.

A voz veio do meu lado. Emmett estava ali, sério, estendendo a mão para mim. Para o velho Edward, aquele que lutava para continuar existindo.

Fiquei imóvel. As pernas dobradas, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. As costas de maneira estranha no guarda-roupa. Meu irmão, parecendo cada vez maior, agachou. Eu percebi que encarava meu rosto, mas meus olhos ainda estavam presos aos do estranho homem no espelho. Ele sorriu para mim, irônico, e a imagem pareceu se desfazer quando Emmett novamente chamou.

- Levante. – Repetiu.

- Ela se foi. – Consegui colocar para fora, ignorando sua ordem.

Meu irmão permaneceu imóvel, apoiando os braços nos joelhos. Ele não parecia se desequilibrar naquela posição – pelo contrário, estava firme, tentando encontrar meu olhar.

- Você sabe o que vai acontecer agora? – Perguntou, ainda sério. - Eu virei devagar a cabeça, encarando Emmett sem expressão alguma no rosto. - Você não sabe? Eu vou lhe contar. Você vai se levantar, e vai enfrentar tudo, sem medo. E sabe quem vai estar lá com você? _Nós_ vamos. Você vai lutar, vai fazer tudo o que é preciso para permanecer saudável, e nenhuma garota vai tirar isso de você. Você vai viver, e nós estaremos lá. Está me entendendo? Eu, Alice e nossos pais. Você não está sozinho. Nunca esteve. E se Bella não teve forças para continuar a lutar ao seu lado, nós ainda temos. Não é motivo para desistir.

Em 25 anos de convivência, aquela foi provavelmente a primeira vez em que vi os olhos de Emmett tão sérios nos meus. Em certo momento, ele se tornou uma estátua. Eu deveria estar em silêncio por mais tempo do que pensava. A maneira como ele citou Bella, dizendo que não teve "força", me incomodou. Ambos havíamos desistido. Ela continuou ao meu lado por mais tempo do que precisava e, sem sua ajuda, eu provavelmente já estaria perdido há muito tempo.

Mas não importava mais. E minha família estar lá também não teria importância. Tudo estava desabando.  
**  
POV - Bella**

(...)  
**  
**Uma grossa camada de neve se formava por toda a calçada, e eu sabia que o inverno ficaria conosco por um bom tempo. A sala de Charlie, felizmente, era quente. E a presença de Jacob ali só ajudava.

- Você precisa comer. - Ele disse, sentando na mesinha de centro com uma caneca de chocolate quente e um pote de biscoitos. Seus olhos estavam sérios, mas sua voz era infinitamente carinhosa. Eu balançei a cabeça, negando, e ele suspirou.

Abracei melhor minhas pernas, sentada no sofá com um imenso cobertor a minha volta. Jacob levantou, andou preguiçosamente até mim e, sem soltar a comida que trouxera, ajeitou seu corpo ao meu lado. Eu o ajudei, colocando parte do cobertor em seu colo para que ficasse aquecido, também. Ele sorriu, e eu tentei imitá-lo, mexendo minimamente o canto dos lábios. Meus movimentos eram robóticos.

- Vamos lá, Bells. Só um pouco. - Ele insistiu.

Eu fechei os olhos, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro sem responder. Senti-o esticar o corpo para frente e, quando voltou a ficar reto, não tinha mais nada nas mãos que usou para me abraçar.

Já fazia uma semana. Uma semana desde que eu encontrara a caixa de sapato no armário de Edward, e nós terminamos. Uma semana desde que Jacob vinha tentando me forçar a comer, ou simplesmente sair de casa. Uma semana em que eu fui trabalhar todos os dias, e Edward não esteve lá em nenhum deles. Uma semana desde que meu mundo perdera o sentido.  
**  
**Eu procurara explicações durante esse tempo. Alguma razão sensata para tudo o que estava acontecendo conosco. Tudo parecia tão óbvio e, ao mesmo tempo, tão absurdo! As coisas não deveriam acontecer daquela maneira. Eu estava lá, estava lutando por Edward, e sua mente estava em outro lugar. Nem mesmo ele se importava com sua própria saúde. Estava sendo egoísta? Minha decisão de desistir estava correta, ou eu deveria permanecer ao seu lado e lutar por algo que nem mesmo_ ele_ se importava? E, além disso, havia Tanya. Edward tinha outra garota, alguém que o compreendia realmente. E eu tinha Jacob, aquele que sempre estava ao meu lado, mesmo que eu não correspondesse seu amor da maneira que ele queria. Tudo seria perfeito, exatamente assim. Por que, então, meu coração insistia em querer o que não fazia sentido?

- Eu sei que isso dói. - Jacob sussurrou com a voz rouca, e eu senti um arrepio desconfortável. - Você sabe que eu nunca a faria sofrer desta maneira, não sabe?

Abri os olhos devagar, sem me importar em girar o rosto para ele. Somente ergui a cabeça, apoiando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Podia sentir sua respiração eriçando os pelos da minha nuca, enquanto seus dedos se ocupavam em acariciar as costas da minha mão.

- Você se importa tanto com ele... – Continuou, abaixando ainda mais a voz. – E ele mal retribui. Você merece mais do que isso, Bella. Muito mais.

Fechei os olhos com força, lutando contra as lágrimas que começavam a cair. Algumas delas molharam a camiseta de Jacob, mas ele não se importou. Puxou-me mais para perto, acariciando meu cabelo enquanto eu soluçava contra seu ombro.

- Bella... – Ele se deliciou com cada letra, pronunciando meu nome da maneira mais amorosa possível. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu vi ali o sentimento que, até aquele dia, só vira no rosto de Edward.

Jacob me amava. E eu... Poderia amá-lo. Poderia aprender a amá-lo, e ele ficaria feliz, e tudo se encaixaria.  
Ele aproximou nossos rostos. Desta vez, permaneci imóvel. Fechamos os olhos ao mesmo tempo, e não demorou nada para sentir seus lábios macios nos meus. Não, não, não! Ele subiu uma mão até minha nuca, aprofundando o beijo numa urgência desnecessária. _Sim. _Não era_ esse _o certo? Jacob e eu, Edward e Tanya? Não era _ela_ a única que o entendia?

_"Sei o que eu vejo nos olhos de todos."_ Ele dissera. _"E não é muito diferente da maneira com que você me olha! Eu preciso de alguém que me faça sentir eu mesmo novamente, e não que me lembre a todo segundo como sou frágil!"  
_  
Joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Jacob, e suas mãos deslizaram por minhas costas, embaixo da blusa.

_"Você é tão hipócrita! Você não compreende como eu preciso de você! E tudo o que faz é agir como se eu fosse de vidro, e depois praticamente exigir que eu retribua o que faz por mim."_

Os lábios de Jacob deixaram os meus, descendo para meu pescoço. Eu me agarrei a ele, deixando minhas mente ser inundada enquanto lágrimas silenciosas molhavam meu rosto. _"Duas pontas de uma mesma fita. Se um soltar, o outro despenca."_

Eu não tinha mais _onde_ me segurar.

(...)

Rolei na cama, mudando de posição pela quinta vez na última meia hora. Odiava essas malditas manhãs em que meus olhos resolviam abrir sozinhos e, mesmo com sono, era impossível voltar a dormir. Estiquei a mão para a mesa de cabeceira, procurando meu celular com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro. Apertei o botão do meio do teclado e virei a cabeça, sonolenta. _6:15_. Gemi, puxando o cobertor até que me cobrisse completamente. Os roncos de Charlie eram altos no quarto ao lado. Eu me perguntava constantemente como conseguia dormir, e a única resposta era que o trabalho no restaurante me cansava mais do que o esperado.

Ultimamente, estava ainda pior.

Resolvi levantar, consciente de que aquele seria um dia ruim como qualquer outro. _Ele_ não estaria lá quando chegasse, e esse era um motivo mais do que suficiente para desejar cair na cama e nunca mais sair dali. Praticamente me arrastei pelo corredor, tropeçando na barra do meu pijama quando cheguei perto da porta do banheiro. Apoiei as mãos na pia e encarei meu reflexo, soltando um grande e demorado bocejo. O trabalho que eu normalmente teria para me arrumar já não importava. Eu nunca fora o tipo de garota vaidosa, mas os últimos meses com Edward fizeram com que eu, estranhamente, me preocupasse com minha aparência._ Isso_ acabara junto com nosso relacionamento.

Por volta das 7 horas, já estava pronta. Não estava muito diferente de quando acordei, a não ser pela roupa de inverno e o hálito de menta. As olheiras, aprofundadas por conta das lágrimas, continuavam aparecendo. Se _ele_ estivesse ali, riria de mim e diria que eu era o panda mais lindo que ele já vira.

Suspirei, entrando em minha picape e fechando a porta. Por que eu continuava a pensar nele? Por que não conseguia focalizar minha mente em outra coisa que não fosse sua ausência? Eu devia ser masoquista: essa era uma explicação sensata. Uma lágrima solitária desceu por minha bochecha enquanto eu ligava o carro, dirigindo devagar por conta da neve.

- Bella! – Uma voz conhecida chamou por mim quando estacionei na frente do The Cullen's. A alegria de Alice normalmente seria contagiante, mas naquele momento começou a me irritar. Desci do carro e abri um sorriso desengonçado para ela, que parou abruptamente. – Esteve chorando? – Perguntou.

Neguei rapidamente com a cabeça, pegando minha bolsa de dentro da picape sem olhar diretamente para a garota. Alice suspirou, ficando na ponta dos pés para colocar seu braço em volta de meus ombros.

- Se eu dissesse que você é tola por ficar mal, estaria mentindo. _Ele_ é outro que não está nada bem.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, olhando atenta para seu rosto. - Ele... Não está? Ah, Alice, ele... Ele está se cuidando, não está? Onde ele esteve esse tempo todo?

Ela ameaçou responder, mas parou assim que a porta do restaurante abriu. Senti seu braço deslizar para longe de mim, e Alice voltou a ser pequena como desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. - Nos falamos depois. Preciso ir pra aula. – Disse, beijando minha bochecha antes de deslizar em direção a seu carro.

Permaneci no meu lugar, mantendo os olhos na porta semi-aberta. Alguém deixara somente a mão para fora, terminando algo do lado de dentro antes de sair. Eu reconheci rapidamente aqueles dedos longos. Edward segurou a maçaneta, abrindo com tudo um lado da porta dupla. Nossos olhos se encontraram, mas ele não se abalou. Precisei de algum tempo para assimilar tudo o que vi. Meus olhos foram, primeiramente, para seu cabelo - muito mais desgrenhado do que o normal. Seus olhos não tinham o mesmo brilho; a cor era um verde apagado, quase como se uma nuvem acinzentada tivesse coberto sua íris. Sua pele estava pálida demais - até mesmo para um morador de Forks – e as roupas que usava pareciam muito maiores do que deveriam, como se tivesse perdido muitos quilos. Apesar de todos os problemas em sua aparência, apesar de haver vários motivos para eu saber que ele estava se deteriorando, só consegui prestar atenção no cigarro já quase acabado preso entre seus dedos.

- Por que chegou tão cedo? – Perguntou, entediado. Eu conhecia seus tons de voz o suficiente para saber que ele não se importava com o motivo.

- Caí da cama.

Edward andou até mim, parando a poucos metros de distância. Suspirou, tragou e jogou a bituca no chão, sem nunca tirar os olhos dos meus. - Tire seu carro daí. Está ocupando a vaga dos clientes.

- Quando voltou a fumar? – A pergunta saiu automaticamente.

Ele cerrou os olhos, cruzando os braços junto ao peito. - O que você tem a ver com isso? – Rebateu.

- O que...? – Ofeguei no meio da frase, quase cambaleando para frente. – O que _eu_ tenho a ver? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Como se eu fosse ficar parada vendo você fazer isso consigo mesmo, e não...

- Eu precisei da sua ajuda antes, e você não esteve lá. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer agora não é problema de ninguém. Coloca essa lata velha em outro lugar antes que eu mesmo o faça.

Seu pé direito esmagou o cigarro no chão, mas ele não pareceu perceber enquanto dava meia-volta e passava pela entrada do _The Cullen's_. Segurei minha bolsa mais próxima ao meu corpo, respirando fundo para conter as lágrimas que queriam vir. _As últimas_, prometi a mim mesma. Ele não queria minha ajuda. Ele não queria que eu me importasse.

- Idiota. – Sussurrei, e não sabia exatamente a quem de nós dois estava me referindo.

O Edward descuidado e grosseiro que me recebera naquele dia não era nenhuma novidade. Esse mesmo homem falara comigo há meses atrás, quando pisei no _The Cullen's_ pela primeira vez. A mesma arrogância, as mesmas brigas, o mesmo ódio. Tudo estava mudando. De volta à estaca zero.

* * *

**Quanto tempo será que Edward aguenta sem Bella pra apoiá-lo? ): Já tá permitido odiar o Jacob! Até o próximo!**


End file.
